


The Cabin

by Aurora20



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 47,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora20/pseuds/Aurora20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected weekend on Caprica results in a lasting legacy for Laura and Bill. All BSG characters included. The story covers all 4 season and plot lines/events remain the same.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <a href="http://s40.photobucket.com/user/aurorascarlett/media/4814_622616824034_1042188_n_zps0c13d714.jpg.html">
      <img/></a>
  </p>
  <div class="center"></div>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Zero Hour**

"Emma Roslin sit down right now." Laura ordered through clenched teeth, trying desperately to avoid the stares of other passengers.

"I'm not staying on this ship. You promised I could go to Kate's for the weekend. We had everything planned - we're going to the mall to get dresses for homecoming, we're meeting Nick and Patrick at the movies-" the teen protested refusing to move from her position in the aisle.

"You can do it another weekend. The mall isn't going anywhere. You are coming with me. This is not a debate. Now sit down before I have one of the lovely officers assist you."

Emma glared at Laura with an intensity reserved for teenage daughters towards their mothers but as is often the case the child succumbed to the parent's demand. Although, not without visible protest. Emma slammed her bag down, loudly crashed into her seat and concluded with a bitter "I hate you."

It was a silent journey. Laura sat with her head back and eyes closed, doing her best to ignore the music blaring from Emma's headphones.

"Turn that down Emma. It's giving me a headache and I'm sure it's making you deaf."

Emma obediently took off the earphones, sat up straight and crossed her hands. "Anything else Madame Secretary?"

"You can lose the attitude Emma, I'm not in the mood today."

"I can tell. Fight with Adar?" Emma guessed, her voice hushed at the name. "Billy sends me your schedule. You weren't going to do this thing last week."

"It was a last minute decision. Galactica is being converted into a museum, my presence is appropriate." Laura replied calmly. "I thought it would be a nice trip for us to take together. You've never been on a battleship."

"I don't want to go on a battleship." Emma muttered. "Look whatever he did it doesn't matter. You're better off without him anyway."

"Not now." Laura whispered, gently squeezed her daughter's hand.

"What's this stupid thing anyway?" Emma asked reluctantly resigning herself to the altered weekend plans.

"Let's find out." Laura said leaning over to grab her briefcase. "There's a briefing memo in here. I think the guy's name is Tigh or something - I didn't read it through yet."

"I bet. You've been distracted all week."

"A lot has been going on with the unions." Laura deflected, relieved to find the memo. "Here. Battlestar Galactica decommissioning ceremony."

"What is it?" Emma asked as she watched the color drain from her mother's face.

Laura looked down at the face on the paper and felt all oxygen escape her lungs. Setting down the file, she excused herself and rushed to the bathroom.

"Mom?" Emma called out startled by the abrupt departure. When Laura disappeared into the bathroom Emma reached over and picked up the file. "Who's Commander William Adama?"

* * *

_**16 years ago** _

_"Oh sir. Yes, sir," Laura called out to the man at the dock. "Would you mind bringing my bags to the cabin?"_

_"Excuse me?" the man replied startled and offended by the request._

_"You're Joe - the maintenance guy? Larry said you might be buy this week to fix a pipe or something. I realize it's not your job but -"_

_"Look lady, I'm not sure what Larry told you but I'm no maintenance man - I'm Major William Adama."_

_"Okay…" Laura shrugged unimpressed by the title. "I'm Dr. Laura Roslin."_

_"You're a physician?" Bill questioned with a raised eyebrow as he inspected her low-cut maxi dress._

_"I have a PhD in education." Laura shot back defensively. "What are you doing here? I was told there weren't any other cabins in this area."_

_"There aren't. So I have the same question for you." Bill replied looking passed Laura to the cab that brought her. "I rented this cabin for a week and I've only been here two days."_

_"No, no, no. I'm staying at this cabin." Laura protested, marching over to Bill. "These arrangements were made months ago."_

_"I don't know what to tell you." Bill shrugged. "Call Larry."_


	2. Battlestar Galactica

**Battlestar Galactica**

**Zero Hour**

Laura wasn't sure what she had been expecting. She wasn't one for tearful reunions under normal circumstances and this could hardly be classified as that. She had no intention of bringing up the weekend they shared together with the Commander but it bothered her that he didn't. Stubborn pride enveloped the painful realization that he might not have remembered her. The result was a short and uncomfortable tour of Galactica.

When their shuttle arrived on the battleship, Laura sent Emma with an aide for the public tour and reunited with her prior to the ceremony. Following the ceremony the Secretary found herself anxious to leave but her daughter was in no rush. Emma took no particular interest in the rote fact ridden tour but life on the ship caught her attention. Laura had always encouraged healthy skepticism in regards to the military. Consequently, the up close encounter left Emma feeling like an explorer of uncharted territory.

As most adventures prove, things weren't what she expected - particularly Commander Adama. His rousing speech at the decommissioning ceremony spoke to Emma's passion for social justice.

"Why wouldn't you let me talk to him?" Emma complained as they returned to their cabin on Colonial 798. "That speech was amazing."

"He's a busy man. He doesn't have time for anarchical teenagers."

"I disagree. To hear a high ranking official in the military address fault in humanity is music to my ears. For as long as I can remember I've been indoctrinated with this idea that cylons are pure evil and must be hated with an intensity comparable to nothing else." Emma protested stepping on her familiar soap box. "The undisputed narrative that the innocent human creating a machine to make the worlds a better place but was betrayed by the cruel and heartless monsters. Followed by the carefully crafted details of the unfathomable rally and courageous war that sent them back to space."

"They are heartless Emma. They are machines." Laura sighed exchanging an apologetic glance with her aide, Billy.

"They have a conscious. If they didn't they wouldn't have been able to resist orders. We created them to be our slaves. How could anyone believe they would like us after that? If a tribal group or minority protests injustice they're heros or revolutionaries -"

"Or terrorist. It's methods. Cylons didn't petition for their rights." Laura reminded.

"How could they? It's completely impractical. I'm not condoning the war." Emma clarified. "But the human narrative is naive or arrogant and I don't want to accept either label. It's refreshing to see the Commander doesn't either."

* * *

Emma could always sleep through anything. Laura knew she lucked out when she had to wake her newborn to eat and it wasn't the other way around. It was also a blessing when Emma was a little girl and Laura needed to rest after a long day at work and a longer evening chasing after her high energy daughter. The pre-teen years brough more of a challenge and Laura found herself attempting various tricks to get Emma up for school. Laura use to tease her that she would sleep through an apocalypse - now she had.

When the pilot handed Laura the facsimile she didn't need to read it. His shaking hand and tense posture told her what she needed to know. Sending for a priest she took a few short breaths before returning her attention to Captain Lee Adama.

"I need to wake my daughter. I'm not sure how to tell a 15 year old the world she knew is over."

"She doesn't know?" Lee replied taken aback by her statement considering the hours that had passed.

"She slept through the whole thing." Laura admitted with a smile and a shrug.

"Sounds like my brother. He could sleep through anything."

Jarred by the reference Laura stood up. "If you'll excuse me."

Standing over Emma, Laura paused to thank the Gods for her good fortune. She'd felt cursed and betrayed sitting at the doctor's earlier that morning. Now she realized her diagnosis was a blessing. If she hadn't been told her condition was terminal she wouldn't have forced Emma to join her. She would have let her stay on Caprica and - Laura couldn't bring herself to finish the thought. Sitting next to Emma, Laura gently brushed her daughter's auburn hair from her face.

"Emma." Laura's voice was hush as she fought the lump in her throat. "Sweetheart wake up."

"Are we home?" Emma asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"Not quite. I have to tell you something. Can you open your eyes?" Laura prodded, wanting to limit Emma's ability to envision the tragic events. "There was an attack on the colonies."

"What!" Emma exclaimed shooting up in her seat, her bright green eyes wide with panic.

"The details are sketchy but what we know is that it was a cylon attack. All 12 colonies were subject to a nuclear attack. It does not appear that there are survivors."

"No." Emma managed tears falling rapidly down her face. "No. It's a mistake. A joke."

Laura reached out and embraced Emma, holding her tight and planting a long kiss in her hair.

"We'll get through this okay? We'll figure it out." Laura promised pulling back and wiping away Emma's tears. "But right now we need to be strong. Put on a brave face because I'm about to be sworn in as president and we need the people to see that the person in charge is confident."

"President?" Emma echoed, her emotions stunned into submission. "What about Adar?"

"He didn't make it." Laura took a deep break and shook her head to remained focused. "We can talk about it later. Right now we have to see a priestess."

* * *

After a solemn swearing in Emma found a seat and waited. She didn't know what she was waiting for. For tears, anger, clarify, feeling of some sort. Everything she had ever known was gone. Her bedroom, her school, her friends. She'd never have another bison burger or lava cake. She'd never know the ending of her favorite television show or see Matthew Hunt in another movie. She'd never visit her favorite park or experience the zip lines on Scorpia. Life as she knew it vanished in an instant.

Looking across the room Emma scrunched her face in disgust at the image of Dr. Gaius Baltar writhing in pleasure in his chair. This was her life now. Sharing random ship cabins with strangers. She wondered where they'd stay. Her mother was collecting ships and people. Would there be another ship? A better ship? She knew few ships had the FTL capacity needed to travel deep space and the people on those ships were being transferred. Would there be enough room. Enough water or food or fuel. Where would they go? Would they languish in space forever? The colonial battleships had travelled far but never was there a report of other habitable planets. Were they lucky to have avoided a nuclear holocaust or was it their misfortune to endure a long drawn out death?

It was cruel. Beyond comprehension. No one deserved this fate. Emma's stomach twisted in a knot as she recalled her earlier defense of the cylons. How could she be so wrong? What would possess any group to annihilate another?

Overcome by her emotions Emma's hands began to shake and the sensation quickly spread to her body. Standing up she started to frantically pace the room in a futile attempt to keep calm.

"What are you doing?" Gaius asked leerily, worried that whatever was wrong with her might spread. "Do you feel alright?"

Emma heard Baltar but couldn't bring herself to respond.

"Sit down little girl, you're going to make me nausea." Gaius instructed, holding out his hands in an attempt to will her to return to her seat. When his efforts proved fruitless he cautiously got up and headed for the door. "Hello. Hello. Is anyone out there? The girl in here needs help."

The silent halls worried Gaius but he soon heard the pounding footsteps of Billy rushing down the hall.

"Oh good, you." Gaius greeted. "If you could get her to stop moving or find me another room. It's not great for my concentration."

Ignoring Gaius, Billy made his way to Emma and gently grabbed her shoulders to hold her in place.

"Emma." Billy called gently. "Emma. Emma."

"Billy." Emma said clicking out of her daze. "What are we going to do?"

"First we're going to get you water." Billy said guiding her to a chair.

"Is there enough water?"

"Yeah. The filtration system will maintain the supply. Don't worry about it." Billy assured, handing her a cup. "We're all scared Emma but we'll figure it out. Your mom is doing a great job."

"Is she back on the ship? Can I see her?" Emma wondered, uncertain about the new role and status. President was very different than Secretary of Education.

"She's dealing with some things right now but I'll make sure you're the first person she sees." Billy promised. "She's really glad you're here."

"I know." Emma replied looking down at her hands, guilt of her behavior that morning eating away at her. "She's glad you're here too. You're really brave Billy. Mom and I only have each other. Your entire family was on Picon."

"A lot of people were." Billy agreed, solemnly handing his head. "I wasn't for a reason. We just have to figure out what that reason is. I better get back to the President. I'll have someone bring you some food."

"Thanks." Emma replied gazing past Billy to Baltar.

"You okay in here with him?"

"Yeah. He's weird but harmless."

"I'm down the hall if you need anything."

* * *

"How are you doing Sweetheart?" Laura asked running her hand through Emma's hair before taking a seat. "Feeling ok?"

"I'm fine. How are you? I know we lost some ships."

"It's part of the job." Laura admitted, the image of Cami entering her thoughts. "What's done is done. What we need to do now is continue to find more ships, more people and go far away."

"Where will we go?"

"Right now we're going to find Galactica. Captain Adama believes he knows where it it."

"Adama?" Emma repeated surprised to hear the name.

"He's B- the Commander's son." Laura stumbled on her words, the stress and exhaustion clouding her thoughts.

"I guess I'll get the chance to tell him I liked his speech after all."

Laura smiled at Emma's search for a silver lining. "Possibly. In the meantime, while we have a couple uninterrupted minutes together, I love you so much."

Laura reached out and embraced Emma as tightly as she could for as long as she could.

"If I'd lost you…" Laura whispered unable to complete her sentence before pulling awaying and taking Emma's face in her hands. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me Emerson Elizabeth. I know you have a lot of teenage rebellion in there but I need you to hold back. Just for a little while. Until we straighten things out. I need you to stay where I tell you. No questions, no tricks. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**_16 years ago_ **

" _He's not answering the frakkin phone." Laura exclaimed slamming down the receiver. She'd spent 15 minutes on the phone fighting with the operator. She was tired, sweaty and frustrated. She wanted to release her frustration with a piercing scream but the presence of her fellow cabin renter kept her in check._

_For the duration of the call, Bill sat idly by, distracting himself with a glass paperweight. He knew she wouldn't reach the landlord. He'd called him a few times regarding a plumbing issue but got nothing but a busy signal._

" _Look there are two rooms in this place. It's okay with me if you want to stay in one." Bill offered setting down the object and standing up._

_"Okay with you?" Laura replied with hushed indignation. Looking around the open living area the afternoon sun pouring through the tall windows she couldn't help but consider his proposition. She had a cab driver collecting her money outside and nowhere else to go. "How do I know you're not a serial killer?"_

_"You don't."_

_Laura smirked at his short answer, at least he didn't appear to be the chatty type. "Fine. But I want the Master bedroom."_


	3. Water

**Water 0102**

**Day 10**

"Please let me go with you!" Emma begged draping her arms around Laura's waist and presenting her best pouty face. "I'm going insane on this ship."

"No." Laura replied firmly, uninterested in dealing with teenage complaints as she prepared for her trip to Galactica. "There are thousands of people aboard these ships and that is where they will stay. You don't get special privileges."

"Sp- special privileges!" Emma squeaked offended by the suggestion. "Seriously? You don't let me go anywhere! I haven't talked to anyone but you, Billy and - Captain Apollo!" Emma's face brightened as Lee entered the room. "Please tell my Mom it's okay if I go to Galactica."

"Um - I -" Lee stammered, caught off guard by the eager welcome.

"Don't feel the need to answer her." Laura assured, glaring at her daughter for her poor manners. "Emma Roslin this is official business, not social hour. You can talk to the Commander some other time."

"The Commander?" Lee questioned, his eyebrow raised at the reference to his father.

"I just want to tell him I liked his speech but Mom won't even let me meet him."

"Trust me, he's not that exciting." Lee warned with unmasked rancor. "I don't want to get involved in a fight but I can find a pilot to show Emma around."

"Really?! Thank you!" Emma exclaimed giving Lee a hug.

" _If_  it's okay with the President." Lee reminded looking apologetically at Laura.

"You go where you're told. No wandering." Laura conceded, returning her attention to the paperwork on her desk. "I need to go over a few things. I'll join you two in a bit."

* * *

"Thank you so much Captain Apollo." Emma beamed as they travelled the bustling corridor of the battleship. "I really couldn't take another day over there."

"Sure thing. And you can call me Lee." Lee offered with a tight smile.

"Sorry." Emma apologized, her enthusiasm diluted as she sensed she'd made a mistake.

"It's not a big deal. It's just shorter." Lee assured leading Emma down the runway. "Captain Kara Thrace is going to show you around."

"What's her callsign?" Emma asked eager to learn more about military protocol and tradition.

"Starbuck," a peppy voice called from behind. "You must be the President's kid."

"Emma." Emma extended her hand but was summarily rejected.

"I'm not that formal."

"Look Kara I have to go find Roslin. Are you sure you can handle this?" Lee asked, his eyes relaying a stern warning.

"She's like-"

"15 - almost 16." Emma quickly added, anxious to belong with the adults.

"She's a frakking teenager Lee. I've got this." Kara confidently assured tossing her arm over Emma's shoulder. "Come on kiddo. Let's check out the hanger deck. Might even let you fly a Viper."

"Kara!" Lee bellowed as the ladies disappeared down the corridor.

* * *

"First time on Galactica?" Kara asked as they made their way through the halls.

"Third. I came for the decommissioning ceremony and the memorial service."

"Take your kid to work day?"

"No." Emma replied shaking her head. "I never do work things with my Mom but she wanted me to come to this for some reason."

"Sounds like fate to me." Kara replied banging on the doorwall before they entered the hanger deck. "So this is where we keep the Vipers. Tyrol here is the Chief."

"Hey." Galen greeted with a curt nod.

"And this is his not so secret girlfriend Boomer." Kara continued playfully punching Sharon's arm. "This is President Roslin's little girl - Emma."

"How'd you get stuck with her?"

"Lee needed a fav-"

"Not you Starbuck. Emma." Sharon grinned turning her attention to the girl. "An alternative grounding?"

Emma smiled at the joke but kept quiet. She barely knew them but she already liked the pilots and didn't want to ruin it by saying the wrong thing.

"Very funny Valerii."

"I thought so." Sharon shot back pleased with her one up on Thrace. "So Emma, you want to check out a viper?"

"Hey, hey these things aren't toys-" Galen protested standing up and tossing a rag.

"Lighten up Chief. It's not like we're going to let her take it out for a spin - just a short once around the deck." Kara teased with a playful wink before guiding Emma to her viper.

* * *

"Next up the CIC. It's where all the big boys play." Kara announced as they approached the door. "We probably shouldn't hang out here but you can take a peek if you want. Your mom's aide has the hot for Dualla - she's on the right side."

Feeling rebellious Emma quietly snuck into the CIC and scoped out the room. It was easy to pick out Dee. She was the prettiest girl in the room and, although Kara made jokes, Emma hoped Billy would get the courage to ask her out. He deserved to have someone.

Emma's eye was drawn next to the epicenter of the room. The intensity of the CIC centered around Adama and she sensed the respect he elicited from his crew.

"Baldie is Colonel Tigh. He's a real sonofabitch." Kara said pulling Emma gently out of the room.

"What about the Commander?"

"The Old Man's the best." Kara said, her cheeky facade fading slightly. "Have you met him yet?"

"Not really. My mom kind of pointed me out to him but they're not exactly on the best terms." Emma confessed, nervously biting her lip. "I want to though. I really liked his speech. I want to tell him that."

"Good news/bad news, we're not going anywhere so I'm sure you'll get the chance." Kara offered as a consolation before they reached their final destination. "Now I'm about to do something strictly forbidden so you have to act cool okay?"

"Yeah. I'm cool." Emma replied puffing up her chest to mask her nerves. She wasn't overly anxious to participate in forbidden activity.

"Welcome to the Officer's Club."

* * *

"If it's alright, sometime I'd like to borrow a book or two. I only brought one with me on the flight to Galactica." Laura said, keen to fill the silence as she found herself alone with Bill in his quarters.

"What book?" Bill asked from the bathroom.

" _A Murder on Picon_ , I have a weakness for mysteries."

"I remember." Bill said crossing the room and walking to the bookshelf. "I didn't say anything before because it didn't seem like the right time but - I remember. Our weekend at the cabin." Bill clarified looking up at Laura once he selected a book. "Ever read  _Dark Day_?"

"Edward Prima. I am embarrassed to say it's one of those classics I've never gotten around to reading." Laura replied with a smile, relieved that he hadn't forgotten their time together.

"I think you'll enjoy it." Bill said handing over the book.

"Thank you. It may be awhile before I get this back to you."

"It's a gift. Never lend books."

"Thank you for the gift." Laura paused, taking a moment to decide her next move. "If we're being personal, I want to extend my condolences. Lee hasn't mentioned other family, I assume your wife was on Caprica."

"She was yes but we split up a long time ago." Bill somberly confessed, the mention of Carolann eliciting mixed emotions.

"Oh, I - I didn't -" a lump in Laura's throat caught her words and made it impossible for her to continue.

"What about you?" Bill asked looking up at Laura, eager to redirect the conversation but unsure of where to take it. "Emma's father - it is Emma right?"

"Yes. Her name is Emma." Laura clarified, her heartbeat racing at the mention of her daughter. "There is no father. I had her myself."

Bill chucked at the expression. "I bet. I only caught a glimpse of her but she looks just like you. Makes me wonder if  _you're_  a cylon."

* * *

**_16 Years Ago_ **

_Bill Adama was as quiet as Laura thought he would be. Too quiet really. After 24 hours of no interaction, Laura couldn't stand the silence and decided to initiate conversation._

" _What are you reading?" Laura asked walking up to the porch._

" _Mystery." Bill replied taking a long slow sip of scotch._

" _I love mysteries. Have you ever read_ _Strong Poison_   _by Dorothy Sayers?"_

" _Yeah."_

_Laura waited for more and when he said nothing she figured she'd attempt the obvious. "Beautiful weather. Forecast called for rain, I wasn't sure what I was in for." She waited for a response and when none came she tried again. "Water is great too. Not so warm it feels gross but not too cold to enjoy. Do you swim?"_

" _I know how." Bill replied, his attention remaining on his book._

" _I was going to make a sandwich for lunch. I can make you one too." Laura offered, staring at him intently in an unsuccessful attempt to illicit eye contact. "Might help absorb the booze."_

_Bill waited so long to reply Laura wasn't convinced he hadn't tuned her out completely._

" _I'll eat if you make something but don't go to extra trouble," he said turning the page._

" _No trouble at all." Laura said tossing up her hands at the futility of her efforts and heading inside._


	4. Act of Contrition

**Act of Contrition 0104**

**Day 14**

"Hey Kara." Emma called out racing to catch up with the pilot in Galactica's corridor.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?" Kara asked, her words casual but her demeanor stiff and distant.

"My Mom is on Celestra so I snuck on a shuttle." Emma announced proudly. "I thought we could play cards. I have money."

Kara stopped abruptly and turned to face Emma. "You left Colonial One without permission?"

Emma was startled by the confrontation and unable to speak in defense or protest. She expected accolades, not criticism from Kara.

"Anything could have happened to you and no one would have any frakkin idea. What if the cylons attacked or the shuttle blew a gasket? What if someone decided to snatch you for ransom. Actions have consequences Emma."

"I thought you were the carefree Kara Thrace who didn't follow the rules?"

"You know what Lee means when he says 'carefree'? He means screw up." Kara explained with a clenched jaw. "Now do yourself a favor and find a better idol because I'm not it."

Left alone in the corridor, Emma couldn't help but notice the eyes on her. She didn't know if they were staring because she didn't belong or if it was Kara's outburst but either way Emma knew she wanted to get away. Using as much discretion as she could summons Emma made her way to the shuttle deck. At least she tried, Galactica was a maze she hadn't attempted to navigate on her own.

"You need help?" a familiar voice asked walking up alongside Emma.

"Boomer." Emma greeted with a sigh of relief. "I'm trying to find the shuttle deck."

"You're not even close. Come on, I'll take you." Boomer offered turning around. "What are you doing here anyway? I didn't know the president was on board."

"She's not. She's on Celestra. I thought I'd come and hang out with Kara but it was a bad idea." Emma sheepishly admitted.

"Bad day." Boomer corrected. "She was going to marry Zak today."

"Zak?"

"Her fiancee, the Commander's son." Boomer elaborated stepping aside for a transport.

"Lee has a brother?"

"Had…he was a good guy but probably not cut out for this work. He died in a botched landing."

"Oh, how sad." Emma replied her face fallen at the news.

"Starbuck blames herself for some reason." Boomer explained with a shrug. "So don't take it personal. She'll be back to her old self soon enough I assure you."

"Thanks."

"Here we are, the shuttle deck. Hey isn't that your mom?" Boomer asked pointing across the room.

Following Boomer's gaze Emma cringed at the sight of her mother and instinctively attempted to use the pilot as a shield. Reverting to a childhood game, Emma closed her eyes and willed herself to be invisible, even as she heard familiar steps heading in her direction.

"Emma Roslin what are you doing here?"

Emma waited to respond and only opened her eyes when the protection she coveted from Boomer was noticeably absent.

"Nice to see you Madame President. Good luck, Emma," Boomer whispered before taking leave.

"What are you doing on Galactica?" Laura asked again, her eyes dark and disapproving.

Undeterred, Emma stood up straight and decided to fight the challenge head on. "What are  _you_ doing on Galactica? I thought you were on Celestra."

Emma braced for impact but nothing came. Instead Laura's icy demeanor melted and she nodded Emma to the direction of the shuttle.

"Get on the Raptor. We're going back to Colonial One."

* * *

It was a silent return to their cabin aboard the ship and it ate away at Emma's conscious in a way no scolding could.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left the ship. It's dangerous. Anything could have happened and you'd have no idea where to look for me." Emma apologized. "It just gets lonely and the pilots are really nice to me. I wanted to play cards with Kara but it was a bad idea. I know it was wrong and I won't do it again."

"Sit down Emma." Laura said weakly, her eyes closed and her hand covering her face.

"I'm really sorry Mom." Emma said again, kneeling in front of Laura and placing her head on her lap.

"I know you are." Laura acknowledged resting her hand on Emma's head and taking a deep breath. "I need you to listen to me. I know it's not fun or fair but it isn't fair for anyone. I need to be able to trust you and I need to know you are safe. Do you understand?"

Emma brushed away a stray tear and nodded affirmatively, her head remaining in Laura's lap as her mother stroked her hair.

"I have cancer."

The words hung in the air and fell to Emma's ears several seconds after they were spoken. So piercing were the three words that they echoed in her head and left her unresponsive. The subsequent words proceeded to hit her harder than any cylon attack.

"It's advanced. Inoperable but there are options. I saw a doctor on Galactica today. We discussed an alternative treatment - chamalla. All cancers are different so there's no saying-" Laura spoke quickly in order to give her daughter as much information while she was still able to listen.

"No!" Emma screamed pushing away. "No!"

"Emma." Laura said her voice calm and quiet. "You're going to alert the entire ship."

"No. No. No. You're lying." Emma protested violently shaking her head and tucking her knees under her chin. "No."

"Sweetheart." Laura pleaded moving to the floor and wrapping Emma in her arms. "It's going to be okay. It's a blessing really. If I didn't learn I had cancer, I never would have made you come with me. You would have been on Caprica and I would have certainly died that day. It's not good news but it's not over. I'm prepared to fight this."

"It's not fair." Emma whispered between sharp breaths. "It's not fair. We made it. We made it together. You can't leave me. We don't have anyone else."

"I'm not going to leave you alone Emma. I promise, you'll never be alone."

* * *

_**16 Years Ago** _

" _Do you play cards?" Bill asked joining Laura on the deck with two drinks in his hand._

_Startled by the unexpected company Laura sat up on the swinging chair and set aside her book. Inspecting her companion she was mildly entertained to see that he was showered and shaved._

" _You look spiffy." Laura teased doing her best to suppress a grin. Unwilling to scare the Major off she was quick to ease the mood. "Both drinks for you?"_

" _It's straight." Bill warned holding out a glass._

" _Just the way I like it." Laura replied accepting the drink and finishing it immediately. "What do you play?"_

" _Hold'em?"_

" _I need more than that Major. You've barely strung a sentence together in 2 days. I get the jarhead thing but you can do better." Laura challenged taking the second glass from Bill's hand and finishing it._

" _Sounds like you set the stakes."_

" _I win you talk?" Laura surmised. "If you win…"_

 _Bill remained silent and grinned before heading inside_.


	5. Flesh and Bone

**Flesh and Bone 0108**

**Day 25**

"She's getting worse." Emma sighed as Billy entered the cabin and began sorting paperwork.

"Medicine will do that. It doesn't mean it's not working." Billy offered. "There's a battle going on inside her, it'll take a toll."

"But she's not even using real medicine. Just stupid chamalla." Emma protested throwing a pillow across the room. "It's frakking with her brain."

"Come on." Billy scolded, giving Emma a stern look.

"Sorry." Emma groaned, rolling her eyes at the ridiculous pretense that language had significance anymore. "I'm frustrated."

"I know. It's understable. Cancer is scary." Billy acknowledged leaning against the desk. "My dad was diagnosed with cancer when I was a kid. He was sick for a long time. I'd go to school in the morning and wonder if he'd be there when I made it home but he got better. We celebrated his 10 year remission anniversary a couple months ago."

The reference to the colonies and the lives lost set a pale over the room. Genocide tended to put things in perspective but this time Emma couldn't be the bigger person.

"My grandmother died of cancer. She was sick for a long time before she died. I never knew her but…" Emma voice trailed as she recalled the few conversations she had with her mother about her family. "It's a hereditary disease - an aggressive one."

"You're Mom is a fighter Emma. She's not giving up, you shouldn't either. Now do want to help me go through these reports?"

* * *

Emma's reward for helping Billy was a trip to Galactica. Following Laura's announcement, Emma kept her promise to remain on Colonial One. The sole exception was a sanctioned visit to Kara in sickbay following her crash on a moon. When Emma asked Billy if she could tag along she was sure he would refused and barely listened for a reply. His approval caught her off guard and immediately brightened her day.

The agreement was that she would stay with him on the battleship but, as luck would have it, Dualla was off duty and a perfect distraction. Emma had been counting on a chance to get away from Billy and her backpack was prepared for the occasion. Although she missed Starbuck and Boomer, Emma hurried down the halls, hoping to avoid anyone who might recognize her and disrupt her mission. The Gods were on her side and she made it to the Commander's quarters undisturbed. Stopping at the corner to catch her breath Emma struggled to unzip her bag and pull out the books it carried. Taking a deep breath and holding her head high Emma said a silent prayer before approaching the guards.

"Is the Commander in?" Emma asked with as much authority as she could muster. "I'm here to return these books."

The guards looked at each other before one muttered into the intercom and opened the hatch.

"You can go in."

Emma froze at the guards words. She wanted to get to the Commander but never planned for the occasion. Now unimpeded, she found herself fighting an anxiety attack. Her delay in movement didn't escape notice.

"Is she coming?" a gruff voice called from inside.

Unable to wait longer, Emma nodded her thanks to the guards and entered the Commander's quarters.

"Emma Roslin." Bill greeted setting down his napkin and standing up to shake her hand. "I'm sure you get this a lot but you look just like your mother."

Emma opened her mouth to speak but no words came out and she was forced to settle with a weak nod.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Bill prodded, eyeing the books in her hand.

"Thank you." Emma managed to spit out. Finding her voice, Emma found herself better prepared to make conversation. "For the books. It was nice of you to send them."

"My pleasure. It's nice to see a kid enjoy reading. You're welcome to take any book you like." Bill offered turning towards his collection. "There's a bit of a variety."

"Thanks." Emma replied handing over the books she already finished. "I wanted to tell you - I wanted you to know - I really enjoyed your speech at the decommissioning ceremony. It was very moving and I think about it a lot."

"Is that so?" Bill replied surprised at the reference of a speech he hardly remembered. Directing Emma to the couch he poured a glass of water for both of them and brought it over. "What in particular?"

"You questioned humanity. Our entitlement, our superiority. Most people don't do that - especially not in uniform."

Bill chucked at the hint of Laura's disdain for the military revealing itself in her daughter.

"It's not easy." Bill agreed. "It's not easy to look at yourself and impartially question the choices you've made, your motives and the consequences. The consequence that affects you and the ripple effect on people you don't even know."

"Why do you think the cylons did this?" Emma wondered desperately searching his eyes for answers. "Were the things we did so bad? Is it what we deserved?"

Bill paused to contemplate her question. "I don't know," he decided with a shrug.

Emma appreciated his honesty and waited a few minutes before asking another question.

"Will we find earth?"

It was a question Bill loathed but he appreciated the fact she didn't request a timeline.

"We won't give up until we do."

Emma noted his evasion but accepted the answer. She didn't want to be coddled and preferred to prepare for reality.

"How are things on Colonial One?" Bill asked looking to change the subject.

"Awful."

Bill's raised eyebrow prompted her to continue.

"It's so boring - nothing like Galactica. And so small - especially when Mom hardly let's me leave the designated area. There is no one my age on the ship either. But Mom is convinced I'll be a target or something bad will happen if I'm around other people."

"She's your mom, it's her job to worry. All parents want to keep their kids safe. If I could I'd lock Lee in the brig until this thing is over."

"So I have to spend the rest of my life on Colonial One?" Emma asked unamused by Bill's humor.

"Excuse me Commander - Emma!" Laura exclaimed shocked to see her daughter sitting in Bill's quarters. "What-"

"Billy brought me over." Emma interrupted jumping to her feet.

Laura closed her eyes in relief that Emma hadn't disobeyed her and frustration that she was once again on Galactica.

"Where is Billy?"

Emma cringed at the small detail she hoped her mother would overlook.

"He's with Petty Officer Dualla?" Emma replied with a tight grin. "I thought I'd let them talk and - and return the books Commander Adama sent over." Her explanation was stronger than she expected and put her a bit more at ease.

"I thought we agreed you'd stay on Colonial One. It's not safe for you to be wandering around." Laura reminded with a heavy sigh. "Go wait with the guards. I'll be right out."

"Yes M'am." Emma muttered picking up her bag.

"Emma, you can grab a couple books off the shelf if you want. If it's okay with you, Madam President. It could keep her distracted on your ship." Bill offered as a token to both mother and daughter.

"Be quick." Laura nodded in agreement.

Emma grabbed the first two books she saw and tossed them in her bag.

"Thanks Commander. I'll have Lee bring them back."

Bill waited until the hatch shut behind Emma before speaking. "Hell of a risk you took today," he said in reference to her interrogation of the recently discovered cylon.

"Something I had to do."

"Care to tell me why?"

"President Adar once said that the interesting thing about being president is that you don't have to explain yourself to anyone." Laura replied with a smile.

Bill sat down to continue his meal but stopped short of eating. "It may be none of my business but - if you want - I can assign someone to watch Emma. Give you some peace of mind so she can move around a bit more."

"Thank you for the offer Commander," Laura replied stiffening at his interest in Emma. "But you're right. It is none of your business."

* * *

**_16 Years Ago_ **

_After an hour of playing Laura had not won a single hand and it appeared her frustration was enough of a payout for Bill who demanded nothing from her serial loses. His contented silence irritated Laura as much as her poor game. She wasn't bad at cards. She didn't play often but when she did she won an occasional hand. This time she couldn't win by default and she didn't know if it was the drinks, the dealer or her temperament._

" _It doesn't matter if you don't talk." Laura said after losing another round. "I can talk enough for the both of us. I rode my bike into a wall when I was 8 years old. No idea why but it happened. I stole candy from a local drugstore from age 4-14 and was only caught once."_

" _Check."_

" _I think you're cheating." Laura said folding her hand and pushing her chair back from the table. "I've had the worst cards ever."_

" _You've dealt." Bill reminded, careful to watch his words._

" _The polite thing to do would be to throw me a hand." Laura accepted her new cards but after looking at them she threw them back down. "Ok, new game. Are you familiar with Go Fish?"_


	6. Tigh Me Up, Tigh Me Down

**Tigh Me Up, Tigh Me Down 0109**

**Day 28**

"Mom?" Emma muttered groggily, turning on her side to find Laura sitting on the ground next to her cot watching her as she slept. "What are you doing? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. Go back to sleep." Laura assured with a gentle whisper.

"Do you feel okay? Should we get Dr. Cottle?"

"I feel great." Laura lied, brushing Emma's hair aside and admiring her face. "Happy birthday, Sweetheart."

Laura knew Emma was human. She could remember feeling the first flutters in her belly and watching her first steps. Emma was her daughter. She looked just like her ...too much like her?

What did they know about cylons? They were copies yes but could they procreate? Lee had Bill's blue eyes but he could have gotten those from his mother…

Could Bill Adama really be a cylon? He hadn't feel like a machine. Maybe he wasn't a cylon then, perhaps something happened. Maybe the man she knew on Caprica was replaced and the man aboard Galactica was the enemy.

* * *

"You're wearing that?" Emma cringed as Billy entered her mother's office wearing a paisly shirt.

"What's wrong with it?" Billy asked checking his reflection in the mirror.

"Dualla lives on Galactica. Have you seen the men on that ship? No offense Billy but you really need to start doing push-ups."

"Thanks Em." Billy replied with a dejected sigh.

"But hey maybe that's not Dee's thing. Kara says she's weird so maybe she prefers brains over brawn and then you've got this on lock." Emma offered with a toothy grin in an effort to cheer him up. "Plus, what do I know anyway? I'm a kid."

"I don't know about that. It's a pretty big day. Sweet 16 and all."

"Thanks Billy. It's not exactly what I originally imagined but - nope that's it." Emma determined, falling back in the chair. "All I want for my birthday is a cylon free day. We've got a bit of a reprieve lately."

"I wish I'd known that sooner. I would have talked to someone on Galactica." Billy said holding out a wrapped present. "Hopefully this will do."

"A gift?" Emma's mouth dropped at the sight of the small box wrapped in the latest issue of The News-Review. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to." Billy insisted, pleased to see a smile on her face. "It's a special day."

Emma gratefully accepted the package and meticulously undid the paper.

"It's strange, I know, but I always saved my paper. I'd use it for an art project or something - an extra gift." Emma explained setting the paper down and examining the book.

"It's poetry. A compact edition but it has the classics."

"It's perfect." Emma said standing up to give Billy a hug. "You're a good guy Billy Keikeya. Dee would be lucky to have you. I know we are."

"We'll see." Billy shrugged, his anxiety increasing at the mention of his date.

"Knock'em dead. I expect a full report when you come back." Emma said mocking her mother's presidential manner.

"Yes M'am."

* * *

Although Laura spent the day distracted by cylon testing she didn't forget Emma's birthday. News of Ellen Tigh's sudden appearance diluted her suspicion of Bill and she knew dinner with the Commander and Lee would help soften the disappointment of not having the birthday festivities Emma had envisioned for her 16th year. And with the help of her staff Laura was able to secure a satin green dress for the occasion.

"So Emma, I hear it's your birthday." Ellen's breath was so potent that Laura instinctively pulled Emma back when the woman leaned across the table. "How old are you?"

"16."

"16!" Ellen exclaimed with delight. "What a great age! You know when I was 16 my parents threw me a huge party at the Caprican Club. Everyone was there. I had this beautiful white ballgown and my Daddy bought me a crystal tiara. I glided down the stairs and into the arms of my boyfriend, Logan Devane. His family owned a tylium company. I just  _knew_ I was going to marry him but then I met this fella." Ellen threw her arms across Saul's neck and pulled him into her. "Gods what was I think thinking!" Ellen bursted out laughing and nearly spilled her drink but Bill's steady hand came to the rescue.

"It's no cotillion but hopefully the food is a bit better than most days." Bill offered Emma as a consolation.

"It's delicious." Emma replied forcing her gaze away from the Tighs and to the Commander.

"Now Emma do you have a boyfriend? The president's daughter is bound to be a catch. Especially one as cute as you."

"Emma isn't allowed to date." Laura said firmly, her patience waning at Ellen's interest in her daughter.

"Not allowed?" Ellen repeated with a stifled laugh. "She's a big girl Laura, you need to cut the apron strings."

"I think it will be best if you refer to her as Madame President." Bill interjected eager to diffuse the tension.

"Excuse me for being forward Ellen but I don't believe you and Colonel Tigh had children. As an individual who's been a parent for 16 years I think it's safe to assume I would be in the best position to know what is right for  _my_ daughter." Laura said forcing a tight smile.

"Certainly." Ellen conceded, mirroring her counterpart's expression. "I do know that all the girl's I've met who had strict parents tend to get around the most... especially those without a father."

"That's enough Ellen!" Saul chastised, banging his hand on the table.

"Fine. Maybe you guys can just catch me up on what I've missed with the fleet." Ellen suggested pouring another drink.

* * *

"You know what we forgot?" Lee said lightly pounding his first to his head after the Tighs left the Commander's quarters.

Bill looked over at his son with confusion until he watched Lee walk over to his desk. "Smart thinking Captain."

"What is it?" Emma asked curiously craning her neck to see Lee.

"Sit down birthday girl." Lee ordered as he carefully walked a cupcake with a lit candle across the room. "Hope you like chocolate."

Emma grinned at the sight of birthday cake and fervishly nodded her head.

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday dear, Emma._

_Happy birthday to you._

"Make a wish." Bill instructed with a smile.

Emma obediently obeyed the command and closed her eyes tightly before taking a deep breath to blow out the candle.

"What'd you wish for?" Laura asked happy to see Emma enjoying herself.

"You know I can't say but I'm sure you can guess." Emma replied looking up at her mother with watery eyes.

* * *

**16 Years Ago**

" _You're surprisingly good at this game." Laura observed taking the winning round. "I don't imagine it's a popular choice on base."_

" _It's not." Bill agreed shuffling the cards and dealing another hand. "But it was pretty popular at home. My son loved this game. Do you have any 7s?"_

" _You have a son?" Laura replied curiously, handing over a card. "2s?"_

" _Two sons but no cards. Go fish." Bill said setting down his cards and heading for the kitchen. "I'm getting another drink, want one?"_

" _Sure. How old are they?"_

" _Lee is 10 and Zak is 8." Bill replied, setting Laura's drink next to her. "What about you?"_

_Laura laughed at the suggestion. "No."_

" _Is it that unthinkable? You're a teacher - I assume you like children."_

" _Sure, when they go home to their parents. I like to eat dinner in peace." Laura explained with confidence. "Kids are great. I love working with them in a classroom, watching their brains work as they develop new skills but I couldn't do it all day. I'm not the type."_

_Bill remained silent as he looked at his cards, innately suspicious of any woman who didn't want children but wise enough to keep his opinions to himself. "A 9?"_

" _Go fish." Laura instructed, aware and secretly entertained by his obviously suppressed opinion. "Do you have a Queen."_

" _Yeah."_

_Laura snatched the card from Bill's hand as soon as he held it out. "Four Queens - I win!"_


	7. Colonial Day

**Colonial Day 0111**

**Day 48**

"This place is amazing!" Emma exclaimed as she, Kara and Lee stepped out on to the open garden on Cloud 9. "Why can't we live here?"

"It's frakkin awesome." Kara agreed basking in the imitation daylight.

"Kara!" Lee scolded shaking his head.

"What? Come on Lee, she's not a baby." Kara countered playfully nudging Emma and rolling her eyes.

"No but she is the President's daughter, show respect."

"She's my pal, right kiddo?"

"Right." Emma agreed, thrilled that the popular pilot considered her a friend.

"I know it's fake but compared to the tin can that is Galactica, this place is paradise. I never understood why people spent good money for simulated reality in space. Now I'm so glad they did."

"My friend Kate and her family went every year. They said it was the best of both worlds." Emma recalled laying down on the grass and watching the clouds. "There was a huge splash park too and ziplines."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. Splash parks and ziplines? Why am I just hearing about this?"

"No. We're here to work - not play games." Lee reminded, glaring at Kara.

"Check the schedule Captain. Log says AM post is to President Roslin's daughter." Kara gleefully reminded. "We go where she goes and I think she's going to the splash park. Right Em?"

"Right."

"So unless you're ignoring orders, you better suit up Captain."

* * *

"I heard you were on the ship." Bill greeted as he entered his quarters and found Emma studying his bookshelf.

"Commander." Emma replied instinctively going to attention. "I was just grabbing a couple books-"

"It's fine." Bill assured guarding a smile at her military response. "How was Cloud 9 - aside from the sniper?"

"Paradise." Emma dragged out her words and her body to join Bill on the couch. "Can't we relocate? Cloud 9 One? Mom won't have any trouble keeping me on that ship."

"I bet. Sorry to disappoint you but you're stuck on Colonial One. It's the safer ship." Bill disliked being the bearer of bad news and decided to redirect the conversation. "What did you grab this time?"

"Herodotus, Pliny and Lucin." Emma reported holding up her finds.

"Military science?" Bill noted with surprise.

"I figure it's appropriate for Colonial day." Emma shrugged. "Not to mention our general circumstances. Plus you like it."

"Pliny and Lucin are okay. Herodotus was required reading." Bill warned, taking the book and flipping through its pages. "It's good to keep well rounded but I thought you preferred the liberal arts."

"I figure it will be useful for officer training school one day." Emma cautiously revealed, keeping her eyes on the books in her hand.

"Officer training school?"

"Yeah. I want to be a pilot like Kara, Boomer and Lee."

"You don't want to be a pilot Emma." Bill replied with a deep sigh, all too familiar with the fleeting desires of youth.

"I can do it. I can take orders and learn to fly a viper. Kara already told me about the glitches. You guys are heroes and family. I could finally belong somewhere." Emma stopped at the last words and realized that her impassioned speech may have gone too far.

"You don't have to be a pilot to belong on Galactica Emma. You're welcome here anytime." Bill said resting his hand on her knee as quiet reassurance. "There's a party tonight."

"I know. Mom's doing campaign stuff." Emma muttered quietly, disappointed by the Commander's response to her news.

"I know it's late notice but I don't have anyone to go with and I don't care to attend these types of things alone. I like to have a partner to use as a distraction if needed…" Bill paused and turned to face Emma. "Would you be interested in going with me?"

Emma's drawn face lit up at the invitation. "I'd love to."

* * *

"She's a little young for you don't you think?" Laura teased as she watched Emma run over to meet Kara at the bar. Laura had notice Bill and Emma together when she entered the party but decided to let them have their time together.

"Thank you Bill." Laura said turning to face the Commander. "It means a lot to her."

"She's a good kid." Bill replied, glancing to check on Emma. "She'd make a great pilot."

"A what!" Laura gasped, shaken by the unexpected statement.

"I'm not serious." Bill said, masking his amusement at her panic. "Although she did bring it up today. I think I talked her out of it, I just wanted you to know."

"When does this get easier?" Laura wondered aloud, resting her hand on her racing heart.

"It doesn't." Bill warned as he watched the men and women on the dance floor. "Dr. Baltar… interesting choice."

"I figured, the devil you know." Laura reasoned with a helpless shrug.

"Politics. As exciting as war, definitely as dangerous." Bill conceded turning towards Laura and pausing to take in her beauty.

"Though in war, you only get killed once. In politics, it can happen over and over."

"You're still standing."

"So are you." Laura replied with a smile.

"And I can dance." Bill said swaying gently to the music.

"I remember." Laura replied with a knowing smile. "You sure your date won't mind?"

"I think she found a younger man." Bill reasoned pointing out Emma and Lee dancing on the other side of the room.

"In that case..."

* * *

_**16 Years Ago** _

" _I love this song." Laura moaned sensually swaying to the music. "There is something about jazz music that speaks to me."_

" _What does it say?" Bill pressed, enjoying the view from his side of the table._

" _It tells me to live. Enjoy what you have. Don't worry about tomorrow because you might not have one."_

" _Want to dance?" Bill asked standing up and extending his hand._

" _Always." Laura agreed, placing her hand in his and letting him pull her up from her chair._

_Bill pulled so hard Laura was propelled into his body. Her drinks were quickly felt and she rested her head on his shoulder to keep the room from spinning._

" _This is nice." Laura said, drowsily nestling her head in Bill's neck._

" _It is nice." Bill agreed running his hands along her body, the sheer dress revealing her curves._

_Sensing his interest Laura slowly traced her fingers up his neck and ran them carefully threw his hair. Bill's hot breath burned her shoulder as she felt his rough lips on her milky skin. Soft accidental kisses gave way to a trail of desperate passionate kisses up her neck, to her chin, before stopping at her lips._

_Bill Adama's bright blue eyes searched her cool emerald ones. Laura drank too much to tell what they were looking for: consent, approval or something else entirely. Whatever it was he found it before she could ask questions of her own and hungrily reached out for her lips, biting them slighting before taking her tongue into his mouth._


	8. Kobol's Last Gleaming

**Kobol's Last Gleaming 0112**

**Day 50-51**

"What's this?" Emma asked tracing her fingers against the surveillance map on Laura's desk.

"Kobol." Laura replied from her seat by the window, her attention focused on the planet below.

"Kobol?"

"From the scriptures. God and man lived together until the exodus of the 13 tribes. This is where the 13th colony was before they travelled to Earth."

Emma stood numb at Laura's words. Talk of the scriptures meant one thing to her - the priestess had been there. Noticing the bottle of chamalla on the desk Emma picked it up and realized it was lighter that it ought to be.

"Where are your pills?"

"In the bottle."

"Not all of them. Dr. Cottle told you to take them as prescribed." Emma reminded using her strength to maintain composure and keep her voice low. "Why are you doing this? Why won't you go for doloxan treatment? This medicine isn't helping. It's making you worse. It's playing with your mind-"

"These are not illusions Emma. They are visions. Signs from the Gods that will lead us to Earth."

"Do you hear yourself right now? Signs from the Gods?" Emma exclaimed, shaken in disbelief. "We spent our Sunday mornings in bed eating leftover pizza and watching bad tv movies, not at the temple."

"We went to services." Laura replied, her voice steady as she turned to face Emma. "We don't choose our fate Emma."

"Really? Because it feels like you're choosing mine. That I get to be an orphan because a nutjob priestess can't handle reality and is clinging to a work of fiction."

"Stop it!" Laura snapped her eyes flaring at Emma's criticism. "Do not talk about Elosha like that. Show respect. I am dying Emma. This is a fact. I knew this before we ever stepped on this ship. Now I am your mother and I will take care of you. I will do whatever it takes to make sure we find Earth and you have a good and safe life. This discussion is over. You can go to Galactica if you want."

* * *

"Hey Boomer." Emma greeted cautiously parting the curtains of the sick bay.

"Go away Emma."

Emma paused to consider her options but decided to continue and pulled over a chair.

"If you could start over and pick your life, what would you chose?" Emma asked, breaking off a piece of miniature chocolate Kara won for her and handing a piece to Boomer.

Emma waited for a response or further instruction to leave, since she heard neither, Emma decided to go first.

"I'd want to have been born on Virgon. Far away from everything Caprican - the noise, the people, the activity. I hate it. I'd want to live on piece of land surrounded by lots of trees and no distractions. I'd have an actual family and not just a Mom. I want 2 parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, sisters, brothers, cousins. I want to be surrounded by so many people that I'd wish I was alone instead of being that way."

"I had a good life - at least for awhile. I was an only child too but our neighborhood in Troy had a lot of kids so I always had people to play with. I liked having my parents to myself. They were killed in a mining accident after I graduated from the academy." Boomer said wiping away a stray tear. "If this frakkin disaster hadn't happened I wanted to retire. Be a youth counselor. Galen and I talked about building a house on Leonis. He'd start a shop. We'd have a couple…it doesn't matter."

"You could still have that. My Mom says we'll find Earth. You could do those things then." Emma offered in an attempt to encourage optimism in her friend.

"I dont' think so. Thanks for stopping by and the candy Emma but I'm not up for visiting yet. Some other time."

"Okay. I hope you feel better. When you do, maybe we can play cards or something?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

"The raider's a military asset. I'm not going to use it to go chasing some mythical arrow. I'm sorry." Bill paused to consider his next words. "I know this is a stressful situation, one none of us were prepared for - especially you."

"Especially me?" Laura repeated stunned by the blatant insult.

"You've been elevated to rank of president in a time of crisis without any preparation -"

"Excuse me Commander but I believe the fleet is functioning extremely well considering the circumstances."

"I agree. Nevertheless, it's a big job." Bill continued, anxious to get to the point. "Emma has expressed concerns about your relationship with a priestess."

"Emma." Laura's eyes flared at her daughter's name. "You've been using Emma to collect information about me?"

"With all due respect Madame President, your daughter comes to me. In part, I believe, because she is worried about your behavior. I think it would be wise to consider a break. Everyone requires R&R. Take a few days. Go to Cloud 9." Bill suggested as delicately as he was able.

"With all due respect Commander Adama, you do not dictate my schedule." Laura said standing up to leave. "You most certainly do not interfere with Emma. She is my daughter and I decide what is best for her."

Bill tapped his fingers on the desk and contemplated his next move. He genuinely cared for the president's daughter and was concerned for her well being but the reality was it wasn't his place and couldn't overshadow the matter at hand.

"I respect that. I'll talk with Lee about exchanging books to minimize contact. My position on the raidar stands. It's a military decision and will not be used."

* * *

"Did you tell Adama about the cancer?" Laura asked Emma once the room on Colonial One was clear.

"No!" Emma replied indignant at the suggestion.

"Did you tell him about the chamalla?"

"No." Emma replied less confidently and leery of the conversation's direction.

"Did you tell him about Elosha?" Laura asked her question and waited impatiently for a response. "Answer me."

"I might have mentioned someone visiting the ship. I didn't tell him about the visions." Emma said defensively. "I just said you were going religious and…"

"And." Laura prompted doing her best to keep her voice low.

"And I don't feel like I know you anymore." Emma confessed throwing aside her book. "You're not my mom and you're not even the president. You spend all your time looking at these stupid scriptures. You don't even care if I go to Galactica!"

"I'm sorry if my compromise gave you the impression that I'm not your mother or I don't care where you go. Let me assure you that is not the case." Laura assured, her tone dark and jaw clenched. "You are grounded. You don't leave Colonial One - you don't leave these quarters without my express permission. Do you understand me?"

"That's not fair!" Emma protested. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Life isn't fair Emma. Now if you'll excuse me I have to meet with the Quorom."

* * *

**_16 Years Ago_ **

_The touch of Bill's calloused hands on her bare skin sent ripples up Laura's spine. She enjoyed his slow and tender touch as he traveled every inch of her body but she was greedy for more. It had been too long since she'd felt this way and the rugged man before her was unlike any she had ever met. Guiding him to her room, Laura teased Bill by resisting his advances until he was disrobed. Satisfied with the view, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into bed._


	9. Resistance

**Resistance 0204**

**Day 54**

"Emma what are you doing here?" Billy asked as he boarded a shuttle for Galactica.

"I'm coming with you. I've been kept prisoner on this ship long enough. I'd rather be in the brig with my Mom." Emma shot back bucking her seatbelt to end the conversation.

Emma was furious at Laura for betraying the Commander and risking Kara's life. She even felt that Bill deserved to put her in the brig but then he was shot. By Boomer. A cylon.

Emma's ideas about cylons were once again shattered. There was no question Bill Adama didn't serve to be shot. Sharon Valerii was a pilot and an officer. Everyone thought she was human and treated her as one. How could she betray her friends? Why would she?

The time Emma was given to contemplate the latest dilemma was overshadowed by Colonel Tigh's declaration of martial law. She expected her mother to be held temporarily by Adama but she believed they would discuss the situation and work out their difference. It was evident Tigh would not consider this option.

Emma was left with no alternative but to pray to the Gods that Bill would wake up and Billy would find a way to take care of her mother. Emma was also given insight as to what she could expect when the cancer took its course. Although Colonel Tigh demanded she be kept on Colonial One, he was too distracted or lacked interest to take further action. The Quorum on the other hand felt that Emma needed to be placed in the care of an adult. Fortunately, the disorganized and partisan group was unable to reach a decisive conclusion and Billy remained her temporary guardian.

Since the destruction of the colonies Galactica had been Emma's safe haven. The place she felt most comfortable, now she felt apprehension. She didn't think Tigh would harm her but she doubted she could expect any protection. Especially when all of her friends were now considered traitors.

Emma's feeling must have been more obvious than she hoped and she was pulled out of her thoughts by Billy's hand on her knee.

"It'll be okay Emma. I'll find Dee. She'll let you stay in her bunk while we figure things out."

* * *

"This is my bunk. There's not much here but feel free to look through what you'd like." Dee said pulling back the curtain to her bed. "The guys don't know you're here but it shouldn't be a problem. Nevertheless, you really should stay put. Colonel Tigh is…"

"Unhinged." Emma offered, setting down her bag.

"Unpredictable." Dee corrected. "It'll be best if we know where you are. It's pretty busy around here these days but I'll try to bring you lunch."

"Okay." Emma agreed her disappointment in the situation unmasked.

"I know it's not ideal but hopefully we can get you down to see your Mom soon."

"How's the Commander?" Emma asked desperate for positive news.

"He's stable. Dr. Cottle is optimistic about his recovery - we all are." Dee's update was partial wishful thinking but she felt they could both use encouragement.

"You better get to work." Emma said crawling into the bunk and reaching out for the curtain. "I'll stay here."

* * *

"Oh Billy!" Laura called seeing her aide on the launchpad. "Where's Emma?" Laura asked checking the area for her daughter.

"I'm not going with you." Billy began before the president could continue.

"What?"

"I understand what you're trying to do. But it's going to divide the fleet. At the very best, it'll create an insurgency against Adama and at the worst, a civil war. Taking part in that is a line that I won't cross." Billy explained with as much confidence as he could summons.

"Where is Emma?" Laura asked, ignoring the message of her aide.

"She's safe."

"We don't have a lot of time." Lee called from the Raptor.

Laura stood in shock and weighed the options before her. Billy felt that her leaving would create a civil war but she believed that staying on the ship would cause it. They needed time. Time for Kara to return with the arrow, find the tomb of Athena and the map to Earth. It was in the best interest of the fleet and her daughter. Adama would recover, return to command and communication would be established. Saul Tigh had no interest in Emma and Bill would protect her.

Glancing over her shoulder at Lee and the Raptor Laura looked back at Billy. "Make sure Emma understands that I did not leave her on this ship."

* * *

"What's going on?" Emma demanded jumping to her feet as soon as Billy entered the room. "It's really noisy in the halls. It sounds like they're talking about Mom. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She's with Captain Adama." Billy explained, apprehensive about sharing the news. "She fled Galactica."

Emma froze in disbelief at Billy's announcement, certain she misunderstood what he was telling her.

"She's concerned about Colonel Tigh's actions and feel that she can establish unity within the fleet if she's not in the brig."

"She left me? She left me." Emma muttered in disbelief.

"No." Billy interjected shaking his head. "She wanted you to go with her. I thought you'd be safer here."

"You?" Emma repeated her mouth wide. "You made the decision?"

"You've said yourself the chamalla has clouded the President's judgement." Billy reminded in an attempt to alleviate his conscious. "She's taking a big risk. One that could prove especially dangerous if cylons attack-"

"If cylon's attack I don't want to be safe, I want to be with my Mom!" Emma exclaimed with untempered fury. "Where is she? I have to find her?"

"You can't. Colonel Tigh stopped all non-essential transport between ships. Even if he didn't, I don't know where she is. Captain Adama intends to keep her moving."

"So what now?" Emma wondered, helplessly falling onto Dualla's bed.

"I don't know. I guess we wait."

* * *

_**16 Years Ago~** _

" _Do you mind?" Laura asked reaching over to the nightstand and pulling out a cigarette._

_Bill appeared surprised by her action but nodded his consent. "You do this after all your conquests?"_

" _Only sometimes." Laura replied with a twinkle in her eye._

" _So who's the guy?" Bill asked after several minutes of silence._

_Laura took a slow drag and remained silent._

" _You don't seem like the cabin in the middle of nowhere type."_

_Satisfied by his observation Laura conceded. "A investment banker. I found him frakkin his 19 year old intern at the office."_

_Content to share but not interested in going it alone, Laura handed Bill her cigarette as an invitation for his own confession._

" _What about you? I know you're married." Laura noted looking down at this hand._

" _That doesn't bother you?" Bill asked curious to learn more about her but also looking to buy time._

" _I didn't force you to do anything." Laura replied with a shrug. "And I saw the roses you bought in the trash. Clearly this woman doesn't know what she has."_

_Bill smiles slightly at Laura's comment as he toyed with his ring. "I've never done this before."_

" _Yeah?" Laura said a hint of surprise in her voice. The surprise wasn't what he said but that she believed he was telling her the truth. "Why this time?"_

" _I don't know." Bill admitted, his thoughts wandering as he tried to understand what led him to this moment. "I guess you're irresistible."_


	10. Home

**Home 0206**

**Days 64-65**

News of Adama's return brought Emma temporary relief. She expected that he would denounce Tigh, reach out to her mother and resolve the crisis. The realization that he was not prepared to forgive or work with Laura came as a shock and left a knot in Emma's stomach, especially after the fleet began to jump. She considered asking the Commander to let her go, to let a Raptor take her to the Astral Queen, but Dee's reports of the Commander's poor attitude squandered that notion.

The messages she received from her mother helped. Initial written notes of encouragement became scrambled messages Dee was able to intercept and finally another note.

Emma

Everything is going according to plan. It's been a very hard week but we'll be together soon. I love you. Be safe.

Mom

"What does it say?" Dee asked joining Emma in the bunk.

"Kara's back. They're going to Kobol."

A hint of a smile appeared on Dee's face at the news of hope not yet lost. "They're going to find the way to Earth."

Emma looked over at Dualla and saw a look of optimism she hadn't seen before. Her distant eyes glowed with a dream of an ending. Emma couldn't bring herself to share her faith but it felt good to know her mother's battle was helping people on the fleet. If only superficially.

"My Mom is determined. Hopefully the Commander isn't equally as stubborn. Even if she finds the map I don't know that he'll let them join the fleet. He's pretty angry."

* * *

"I hear you've been staying with Dualla aboard Galactica." Bill greeted as Emma entered his quarters.

"Yes sir." Emma solemnly replied forcing herself to look him in the eyes. Up to this point her visits to the Commander had left her feeling comforted but the summons she received for this visit put her on edge.

"I'm told your mother's aide kept you on the ship for safe keeping." Bill continued with a hint of a smile. "It looks to me like we've traded kids."

"Seems that way." Emma agreed, not ready to warm up to the Commander.

"Sit down. I was sorry to hear about the cancer. I can imagine it's been pretty rough."

"Yeah." Emma replied with a slight nod. "She's the dying leader that will lead us to earth - that's the silver lining. At least that's what she keeps telling me."

"The arrow and the tomb will lead us to the map." Bill summarized, still trying to comprehend their circumstances. "I guess we better help her find it then."

"We?" Emma repeated looking up in surprise.

"I've been told on multiple occasions that your mother decides what's in your best interest. Since she's not here, I assume that responsibility falls to you. It won't be an easy journey," Bill warned. "I imagine you're read the prophecy."

"And Zeus warned the leaders of the 12 tribes that any return to Kobol would exact a price in blood." Emma quoted from the scripture. "I know it but I'm not exactly sure I believe it."

"I can appreciate the skepticism."

"I just want to see my Mom."

"Then let's go find her."

* * *

"Commander." Laura greeted, pleased to see Bill walk through the foliage.

"It's good to see you." Bill returned an unfamiliar pang in his heart at the sight of Laura. "I brought someone-"

"Mom!" Emma exclaimed rushing into Laura's arms.

"Emma!" Laura cried holding her close. "I've missed you."

"Madame President." Billy greeted, keeping his distance from the pair.

"Billy, you have no idea what it means to me to have you here. To have both of you here." Laura added giving Emma a kiss before letting her go.

"It's good to see you too." Billy agreed, pleased at the warm welcome.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Laura asked unable to resist brushing back Emma's hair and stroking her face.

"I'm good. I stayed with Dee. It was fine." Emma assured more concerned about Laura, whose skin looked pale and eyes more hollow than when they last saw each other. "Do you have medicine?"

"I do." Laura nodded.

"Where's Elosha?" Emma wondered looking around the camp.

Laura paused and remembered the haunted look on the priestess' face. "She's gone."

"Oh." Emma replied stunned by the news and uncertain of how to respond. It was no secret she disliked the woman.

"Why don't you go hang out with Kara and Lee. She can show you the arrow." Laura suggested looking across the camp and trusting the 10 foot distance.

"Okay." Emma said standing up. "I'll be careful. I don't talk to the Eight or Zarek." Emma added for good measure.

"I can't believe you brought her down here." Laura said once Emma was gone.

"I was reminded by a member of the crew that parents had been separated from their children for too long."

"No, no." Laura protested, shaking her head and smiling. "I'm glad. I shouldn't be, I know, but I needed to see her. I don't know how much time I have and I don't want to spend anymore of it apart. I know she doesn't understand but all of this is for her."

"I appreciate your dedication to your daughter. I'm a father, I understand, but you interfered with a military mission and you broke your word to me."

"It's the second part that really bothers you, isn't it?"

"Laura, I forgive you." Bill continued looking her in the eyes and searching for something she couldn't give him.

"Thank you Bill but I didn't ask for your forgiveness." Laura reminded with a smile.

"Well you have it anyway."

* * *

"They look pretty chummy over there." Kara observed with a grin. "You know what they say about big fights…"

"Gods Kara!" Lee cringed, unable to resist glancing over at his father and the President.

"What do they say?" Emma asked, her curiosity outweighing her desire to hide her ignorance.

"Better make up se-"

"Sessions." Lee completed, giving Kara a death stare. "I'm sure they'll work out a nice compromise for the fleet."

"Oh." Emma replied unconvinced but unwilling to press. "Can I see the arrow?"

"Sure. Don't break it. It was a bitch to get." Kara said handing over her prize.

"I bet. What was it like?" Emma asked entranced by the ancient artifact.

"Unbelievable." Kara admitted, her thoughts returning to the barren planet. "It's lost, a nuclear wasteland but there are survivors. We'll have to go back."

"Survivors!" Emma gasped. "How is that possible?"

"They were outside the radiation zone and able to access anti-radiation medication. They are fighting the cylons with guerrilla tactics. They're strong. They'll hold on until the rescue."

"That's incredible." Emma replied in disbelief. "How many people are there?"

"Enough."

"How many cylons?" Emma wondered following Lee's gaze to the Eight and Agathon. "Who is she?"

"She says she's Sharon but a different Sharon. I say it's a trap." Lee replied carefully monitoring the Agathons.

"I don't know. She's pregnant, they say they're in love."

"Pregnant!" Emma gasped her eyes wide at the notion. "How?"

"Well kiddo I think that's something you should talk to your Mom about."

"Haha." Emma replied dryly, Kara's insinuations from early suddenly making sense. "I'm familiar with the process. I meant- she's a machine."

"I'll be honest, I didn't ask for details." Kara said shaking her head at the stories from Helo she already had. "All I know is she saved our asses on Caprica and Helo trusts her. I guess that's good enough."

"Can I talk to her?" Emma couldn't help but ask.

"No." Lee replied firmly. "Don't go near her. Stay with us."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't talk to strangers. I know the drill."

* * *

"I never thought I'd be happy to be back here." Emma sighed collapsing onto her cot on Colonial One.

"It is good to be back." Laura agreed sitting in her chair.

"So can we agree to no more mutiny?" Emma asked leaning over the edge of her make-shift bed. "Or at least take me with you next time."

"I didn't want to leave you Em. I wanted you with me."

"You told me to stay on the ship when Colonel Tigh took you to the brig."

"That was different." Laura sighed, hopes for a peaceful evening so quickly dashed. "You couldn't go to the brig."

"You knew you'd end up there when you told Kara to take the raider."

"I had to do what I did. For you and for the fleet. I'm not going to apologize for that." Laura replied sitting forward and looking at Emma. "I love you. I will do whatever is necessary to keep you safe. I'm not going to ask your permission and I don't care if you like it. I'm your mother and it's my job. Now I hate being away from you and I'll do everything I can to make sure our time part is limited for these next few weeks."

"Weeks?" Emma repeated, her face falling at the timeframe.

"Months?" Laura helplessly offered. "Whatever time we have left."

* * *

**_16 Years Ago~_ **

_You disappeared Bill said walking out on the dock, the bright morning sun reflecting off the water._

" _You really are new at this." Laura observed with a grin. "You should come in. The water is wonderful. It's crystal clear – like looking through glass."_

" _I'm not a big swimmer." Bill confessed watching Laura intently and she bobbed up and down in the lake._

_Laura laughed at Bill's stodginess. "You're an old man Bill."_

" _I don't recall you saying that last night." Bill shot back with a sly smile._

" _Touche."_

" _I made breakfast if you're hungry."_

" _And he cooks." Laura muttered, pleasantly surprised. Wading over to the dock Laura pulled herself up the ladder. "Hand me a towel."_

_Bill waited and admired Laura's red bikini before handing over the towel. "You look good."_

_Laura blushed at the compliment and shook her head. "What did you make for breakfast?"_


	11. Flight of the Phoenix

**Flight of the Phoenix 0209**

**Days 91-175**

Word of the Chief's project on the Hanger Deck spread fast and captured Emma's attention. Since the return from Kobol she'd dutifully remained on Colonial One even though she wasn't obligated to. Her maturity during the crisis finally convinced Laura that she could travel freely to Galarica. Emma stayed on Colonial One to be close to her mom but the president's failing health was taking it's toll and Emma found herself desperate for a distraction. Building a fighter seemed as good an idea as any.

"Can I help?" Emma asked walking up to the Chief.

"What do you know about areodynamics?" Galen asked not looking up from his project.

"Nothing." Emma replied sensing the futility of her efforts.

Galen waited for Emma to leave but when she didn't he paused and looked at her for the first time. He saw on her face the emotions he felt inside.

"How's your Mom?"

"Dying of cancer."

"Hand me the wrench." Galen ordered holding out his hand. "Don't touch anything I don't' tell you to. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Madame President your shuttle is ready." Bill greeted joining Laura in his quarters. "I'm not sure you're going to get Emma to go back with you yet. She seems to be pretty content down there with the crew."

"Of course." Laura replied with a slight smile as she began to pack her files. "Thanks again for letting me use your quarters." Laura continued withdrawing a book from her bag she held it out for Bill. "I wanted to return this."

"This was a gift." Bill reminded.

"Never lend books I know but I've had this far too long and it belongs in your collection." Laura replied busying herself unnecessarily with paperwork in an attempt to buy time. "Bill."

His name caught on her tongue and Laura sucked in her lips to secure her courage.

"I need to talk to you. I need to talk to you about Emma." Laura said firmly, keeping her focus locked on her bag. "She's -"

Hundred of words and scenarios played through Laura's head as she tried to find the right way to tell Bill about Emma. The reality ate at her. She knew she had cancer. She knew she was dying. But this - this was the real ending. The final surrender.

"She's fine." Bill completed. "She's welcome on this ship. People here care about her and will make sure she's taken care of."

Laura looked up at Bill as he spoke. Her fears and concerns melted at his words. Emma would be taken care of, she would be fine. That was all that mattered.

"I'm late for a Quorum meeting." Laura said heading towards the hatch. Stopping to look at Bill she noticed something was wrong but couldn't tell what it was. "Is there a problem?"

"Our computers have been infected by a cylon virus, corrupting systems throughout the entire ship. I've just been notified that this is a prelude to an all-out attack by the cylons."

"I assume you've tried to disable it." Laura replied, sitting down on the couch.

"Mr. Gaeta and the Vice President are handling that right now. I'm not hopeful." Bill admitted fidgeting with the glasses in his hand.

"Commander, I'm not sure what I can offer you here besides my moral support."

"Actually, Madam President, I could use your advice."

* * *

"I can't wait for you to see it Mom! It's amazing! It actually flies!" Emma declared ecstatically. "Kara took it out and had everyone think she disappeared but it's a stealth viper so of course we couldn't see it. I really helped build it too. Not just handing people tools but actual engineering. The Chief showed me how to weld, Dee taught me about the communication system and Kara the avionics-"

"Who says you need a high school education." Bill interrupted joining the Roslin women. "They're ready."

"I can't wait for you to meet everyone. Have you even been to the Hanger Deck?"

"I don't believe I have." Laura doing her best to contain her grin at Emma's unfiltered enthusiasm.

"They're great. I was thinking about helping out with the grunt work sometimes. What do you think?"

Laura looked over at Bill in shock and confusion. Unfamiliar with the hanger deck she didn't know what kind of work there might be.

"If things are quiet I'm sure the crew would appreciate the extra hands once in a while." Bill said giving Laura a nod of approval.

"Great!" Emma gleefully explained stopping in front of the entrance. "Here we are."

* * *

"I think she likes it." Emma triumphantly announced to Kara and Lee as she watched Laura talk with the Commander.

"What's not to like? This thing is sweet." Kara replied trailing her hand along the fighter.

"It is missing something." Galen said approaching the group.

"What is it?" Emma asked inspecting the plane for flaws. "We checked everything."

"Your name." Galen noted with a smile holding out a pen. "All crew members have their name on the ship. You were as much a part of it as the rest."

"Thanks!" Emma beamed, taking the pen and nervously adding her name to the wing.

"It's an impressive accomplishment Em." Lee said further admiring the finished product. "What's your next project going to be?"

"I think I'll learn how to fly it."

* * *

_**16 Years Ago~** _

" _Looks like you didn't miss the rain after all." Bill called out over the downpour as Laura raced to the porch._

" _Apparently not." Laura agreed, gratefully accepting the towel Bill held out for her. "What have you been up to this afternoon?"_

" _Reading."_

" _The same book?"_

" _I finished Moonstone, moved on to Emerson. It's a favorite." Bill revealed watching Laura as she dried off. "How was your day?"_

" _Lovely, till this. But perhaps it'll cool things down a bit." Laura shrugged, not truly bothered by the rain._

" _Too bad. I kind of enjoyed the heat." Bill teased with a broad grin._

" _Why Major." Laura chucked at his forthrightness and walked over to face him. "My plans for the day seem to be at least temporarily delayed. Do you have any suggestions on alternative activities?" Laura asked with a seductive gaze._

" _I have a couple things in mind." Bill offered, pausing briefly. "Are you familiar with Scrabble?"_

_Laura playfully hit Bill's chest and shook her head. "I'm going to kick your ass with this game."_


	12. The Resurrection Ship

**The Resurrection Ship 0211**

**Days 176-184**

The arrival of the Pegasus altered the fleet in ways no one expected. The stability of leadership, so recently reestablished, was once again turned upside down. The initial reaction to the addition of a large and modern battleship was relief. The knowledge that thousands more men and women could now be added to the human population was even more encouraging. Unfortunately, the sense of victory was short lived for Emma.

The military hierarchy her mother had so long snubbed began to show itself in the fleet. Emma watched helplessly as her fearless leader was reduced to underling, her friends were transferred to the new battleship and jarheads permeated Galactica.

"Halt." An unfamiliar marine ordered as Emma made her way through Galactica's corridor. "I'll need to see proper identification."

"Identification?" Emma laughed at what obviously had to be a joke. "I'm Emma Roslin - the President's daughter."

"What's your business on Galactica?"

"Are you serious?"

The officer's face did not crack at Emma's attitude and she was tempted to bait him further but was stopped by Ellen Tigh.

"She's with me officer - Shaffer." Ellen explained, reading the name off the marine's tag and greeting him with a broad smile. "Ellen Tigh. The XO's wife."

"This is a restricted area. Authorized personnel only - orders of Admiral Cain." Shaffer replied unmoved by Ellen's charm.

"I heard. I was bringing lunch to my husband. Emma was just coming to find me. Come on sweetheart, let's go." Ellen ordered placing her hands on Emma's shoulders and guiding her towards the Tighs quarters.

"It's not the same on Galactica Emma." Ellen noted pouring herself a cocktail and water for Emma.

"I've noticed. How can she get away with this? It's Adama's ship."

"She outranks him. That's all that matters in this business. Chain of command."

"Colonel Tigh is lucky, he takes orders from the Commander."

Ellen huffed stifled indignation and finished her drink. "It's not all it's cracked up to be, let me assure you. Although even I'll admit it's probably better than this bitch. She let her men torture a cylon. One of the blonde models. They even attacked the one that was on Galactica -"

"Sharon?" Emma prompted in disbelief.

"Yes! That's her name. They tried to force themselves on her but her boyfriend and the mechanic stopped them. They're being held on the Pegasus. Rumor has it she plans to throw them out of the airlock."

* * *

"You have to do something about Cain." Emma demanded rushing into Laura's office.

"Where have you been?" Laura asked, unmoved from the plush seat she'd found herself resting in since Bill's departure.

"She's torturing cylons. She has one on her ship. Her men are abusing her. They tried to rape Sharon and-"

"I know." Laura interrupted holding up her hand to get Emma to lower her voice.

"You know?" Emma replied disappointed in her mother's lack of indignation.

"I'm handing the situation as best as I can." Laura assured. "Helo and the Chief are alive and I intend to see that they stay that way. The Sharon is being seen by Cottle."

"And the other one? What about her? Isn't someone going to help her?" Emma protested doing her best to harness her emotions as she noticed how drained Laura appeared.

"She's the enemy Emma. A machine. We've tortured cylons." Laura replied, massaging her temple to remove the memory.

"At least we killed ours! This is wrong - it's inhumane and not just to her but all of us. She looks human, feels human. To let these men do this - to get away with it - it blurs the line. Where do they stop? Do they?"

"Oh Emma." Laura sighed taking her daughter's hand and smiling sadly at her curse of compassion. "I'll talk to the Commander about it but I'm not sure there is anything we can do. Cain outranks him-"

"Oh! I don't want to hear any more about rank. She's awful, doesn't that count? Can't you fire her? You're the president." Emma fervently reminded, her concern for her mother's health fading at her renewed sense of indignation.

"It doesn't work that way and you know it. The military and civilian affairs are separate."

"Cain doesn't seem invested in that arrangement. She has no civilian ships. Isn't that strange? And who makes up her ship? I looked at the log and there are no children."

"I don't think she's killing children Emma." Laura said, mentally searching the Pegasus log for minors. "And you're basically an adult with aeromechanic and deck hand skills so I don't' think she'd throw you out an airlock."

"I'm serious."

"I know." Laura said opening her eyes. "So am I."

"Let's be real. You're sick. She knows it. You're not a huge threat and once you're gone -" Emma stopped as she realized how cavelier she was in referencing her mother's death.

Eager to reassure her, Laura continued Emma's train of thought. "It will be easy to push aside the civilian government - especially with Baltar at the helm. The Commander's respect within the fleet will be viewed as an even more serious threat. I've had the same thoughts."

"He has to get rid of her." Emma concluded resolutely.

Laura chuckled as she saw herself in Emma. "He's too noble."

* * *

"I was hoping to run into you here." Bill greeted as he found Emma in the hallway of Colonial One.

"Yeah?" Emma replied mildly surprised.

"Yeah. I brought you a few books. I left them in the room with your mom."

"Thanks."

"How are you doing?" Bill asked tilting his head slightly to see Emma's bowed face. "I know she's feeling it more these days."

"She puts on a brave face but it's worse." Emma agreed. "She coughs throughout the night and it keeps me up but it's better than when she doesn't because then I'm not sure she's breathing at all. I get so scared I don't know what to do. I can't get up. I dont' want to - I worry she won't be breathing and I can't face it. At the same time I worry she could be saved and I need to go to her."

Emma made her confession emotionlessly. Her dry hallowed eyes looked down at the ground as she fought to say her next words. Taking a shallow breath Emma looked up at Bill.

"I'm going to lose my Mom. I don't want to lose you too. Cain will kill you. Please don't let her."

* * *

"Looks like the Gods answered our prayers." Laura noted setting down the paper Billy brought her. "Thank you Billy."

"He did it?" Emma asked gleefully.

"No. Even better. Your cylon did. The Commander's hands stay clean and the cylon gets her revenge on humanity."

"What now?"

"Well there will be a service. And more changes. Billy." Laura called turning her head in search of her aide. "I need you to find me a jeweler. I want to get something for the Commander."

"Yes M'am." Billy nodded knowingly leaving the ladies alone.

"What are you getting him?" Emma asked, eager leaning over the edge of the couch. "Are you finally going to propose?"

Laura shook her head and ignored Emma's jokes. "I'm promoting him."

"You're going to make him Admiral!" Emma beamed, equally as thrilled.

"I figure it's a good idea. Just in case we come across another battleship." Laura replied with a weak laugh.

"In that case. Is there anything higher than Admiral?"

* * *

**_16 Years Ago~_ **

_Bill's invitation to go out to dinner came as a surprise. Laura anticipated a secluded weekend in the woods but she enjoyed the Major's company and gladly accepted the invitation. Prepared for a local bar or diner, she didn't expect a 45 minute drive to small fine dining establishment. She was less prepared for the private patio seating that waited for them._

" _May I get you a drink Ms. Adama?"_

_Laura continued to look over the menu until the burning eyes of their waiter caught her attention._

" _You must be referring to me." Laura realized, looking playfully at the mortified Major. "I'll have Chardonnay thank you."_

" _Yes M'am." the waiter replied, recognizing his mistake and scurrying away._

" _So I'm a stand in for Mrs. Adama."_

" _It's not-"_

" _It's fine Bill." Laura assured placing her hand over his. "I'm entertained, not offended. Although if you planned a romantic gesture - dessert or a musical number - you may want to talk to the maitre d'."_

_Laura watched as Bill's face flushed with embarrassment and nearly fell out of her chair in a fit of giggles._

" _Are you okay?" Bill asked, helping to keep her stead._

" _Yes. I'm fine. Which one is it?" Laura asked once she caught her breath._

" _The dessert. If you'll excuse me."_


	13. Epiphanies

**Epiphanies 0213**

**Day 189**

"Mom! Mom." Emma called frantically rushing to keep up with the orderlies as they brought Laura to sick bay. "Mom."

"Emm-" Laura muttered with forced breath as she feebly attempted to hold out her hand.

"It's going to be ok. You're on Galactica." Emma said taking Laura's hand in both of hers.

"Someone get me an IV." Cottle ordered making his way to the patient. "Emma wait outside."

"No. I'm not leaving her." Emma replied defiantly as she watched her mother struggle for air.

"I need oxygen over here. Someone take her out of here." Cottle demanded focusing his attention on Laura.

"Come on Emma." Billy instructed attempting to pull her away.

"Let me go."

"Dr. Cottle needs to work. You have to let him do his job." Billy argued trying to grab Emma as she continued to brush him away.

"Listen to the boy. If you want to see your mother alive I need to get her stable." Cottle replied gruffly. Glancing up at the teen's red and tear stained face his attitude softened slightly. "It'll only take a few minutes, then you can come back."

Reluctantly, Emma released Laura's hand and let Billy guide her to the corridor.

"She's really dying."

* * *

Cottle was true to his word and Emma was brought back to Laura's bedside fifteen minutes later. At first glance Emma thought she was too late but the machine recording Laura's vitals proved otherwise.

"Mom." Emma called from a distance, too scared to get closer.

"She's unconscious right now but she should wake up in a bit. She didn't want morphine." Cottle explained. "Go on, sit with her."

Obeying instructions Emma pulled out the chair next to Laura's bed and sat down. She waited in hopes of movement but saw none. Reaching out to touch Laura's arm she was surprised by how cold it felt.

"It's me. I'm right here. Please don't leave me." Emma pleaded meekly. "I'm not ready. You're my Mom and I need you."

Emma knew she was being selfish and took solace in the fact her mother couldn't hear her words.

"I brought my book." Emma said reaching into the bag that never left her side. "I remember our Friday nights at the park. You'd read to me until the stars came out at night. I was probably the only 5 year old who could quote Emerson. What should we read? You always liked nature the best." Emma said opening the book and reading aloud.

" _The stars awaken a certain reverence, because though always present, they are inaccessible; but all natural objects make a kindred impression, when the mind is open to their influence..."_

"Good stuff." Laura whispered, forcing her eyes open.

"Mom!" Emma exclaimed setting aside the book and moving closer to the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm happy to see you." Laura replied with a weak smile. "I love you so much. You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Don't." Emma pleaded not ready for goodbyes.

"I'm dying Emma." Laura insisted fumbling for her daughter's hand. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Emma replied doing her best to fight back tears. "I love you too. You're an amazing mother. I'm sorry for causing trouble and not listening to you you. I promise I'll be safe."

"Good." Laura said firmly. "Be safe. Be happy."

"Can I give you a hug?" Emma asked uncertainly checking the tubes and monitors attached to Laura.

"You better." Laura shot back forcing herself up and taking Emma in her arms.

* * *

"Hi Emma." Bill greeted walking up behind her as she sat vigil by Laura's bedside and putting his hand on her shoulder. "Is she awake?"

"She was for a bit." Emma replied not looking up. "She's in and out."

"She's a tough lady." Bill said keeping his position. "I've made arrangements for you to stay on Galactica. It's something your mother and I discussed before. You'll have a room. It's small but there's a bed and a desk. If you want to stay on Colonial One for awhile that's okay too." Bill added, careful to not be too dominating.

Fresh tears fell down Emma's face as the Admiral discussed arrangements for her life without a mother.

"Thank you." Emma managed, her voice barely audible.

"We can figure out other things later but if you need anything you can come to me."

Emma nodded in response but remained silent.

"Have you eaten today?" Bill waited for an answer and when he didn't get one he squeezed her shoulder. "Go to the mess. Grab some food. It won't do you any good to pass out. Billy went to get the Vice President-"

"I can't leave her." Emma protested, shaking her head.

"She's stable. She'll be here when you get back, I promise."

It was a promise she knew he couldn't keep but Emma also understood that it was an order and not a suggestion.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes. Please make sure she knows that."

* * *

It was a miracle. The cancer vanished. One minute Dr. Cottle told Emma it was over and the next her mother's voice called out to her. She was stunned. It was everything she ever hoped for and all because of a cylon.

As Emma stood at the entry to Sharon's cell her heart beat so loudly she could hear it in her ears. She never considered herself afraid of cylons but the thought of seeing Sharon terrified her. Nevertheless, it was something she had to do.

Bracing herself for the unknown Emma walked up to the glass prison and picked up the phone. She knew Sharon was aware of her presence but she remained motionless on her cot. Uncertain Emma gently tapped on the glass.

Sharon waited a few minutes but eventually picked up the phone.

"I wanted to thank you for helping my Mom. Your baby saved her life. I know you didn't have a choice and I'm sorry for that but I'm very grateful." Emma paused and waited for Sharon to respond even though she didn't know what she expected her to say. "I know they don't believe that you're different but I do. I believe that you love Helo and aren't the enemy. Honestly, I don't think Boomer was either. I don't really understand cylons but I know what it's like to be different. I imagine you feel that way…" Emma trailed uncertain of her point and feeling like a nuisance. "What I'm trying to say is, if you need something I'd like to help. I'm indebted to you for what you did. I'm not considered credible on cylon matters so I doubt Mom will let you out but maybe she and the Admiral will let Helo in. I'll talk to them about it."

Emma's promise allowed her to feel satisfied with her conversation even if she couldn't discern the cylon's position.

"Anyway. I'll leave you alone. Thank you again."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Hello Billy." Laura greeted adjusting herself in the hospital bed.

"How are you feeling M'am?"

"Alive." Laura replied inspecting her aide. "Something on your mind?"

"Actually there is." Billy said nervously. "Can we discuss something personal?"

"Sure."

Billy turned to secure the curtain and took a seat close to the president. "Before Dr. Cottle administered the medicine, before you flatlined you were… well delirious. You were mumbling a lot of different things but I heard you call for the Admiral - you called him Bill." Billy said lowering his voice. "You kept calling for him and I heard you mention Emma. He was with Jahee and there was so much activity I couldn't get to him-"

Laura opened her mouth to speak but Billy spoke too quickly.

"Is Admiral Adama Emma's father?"

Laura felt her blood turn cold at Billy's words, words she could not even bring herself to say aloud. For 16 years Emma's paternity had been a secret buried deep inside of her. Now on what had so recently been her deathbed she was confronted with the truth.

"When you sent Kara to Kobol you weren't worried about the Commander. Was it because of Emma? Is she collateral? Are you punishing him?"

"No!" Laura snapped defensively. She was prepared to take responsibility for many things but not that. "I'm not punishing him. He has no idea. He wouldn't. We weren't… together - it just - it just happened."

"I'm sorry M'am I guess I don't understand." Billy spoke cautiously, aware of the boundaries between himself and the president. "Why don't you tell them?"

Laura smirked at Billy's question - not his question so much as his bluntness.

"Emma is my daughter. She's always been mine. It's very difficult to think of her as belonging to anyone else - do you know what I'm saying?" Laura wondered. The feelings inside her made perfect sense but she didn't know how to bring them to words. "For a long time the facts stood apart from reality. She was mine, there was no in our lives to challenge this. When that changed my reality didn't and maybe I was selfish." Laura admitted with a heavy shrug. "I didn't want to share her. So much has changed forever, I wanted to hold on to what I had left. When I was finally ready to let go - it was too late. Or maybe not." Laura realized with a dry laugh holding up her arm and staring at the IVs.

"Will you tell them?"

"Eventually." Laura replied taking a long breath, she tried to envision when and how she would tell Bill. "It's complicated. It will be an issue. One that affects more than just us. There will be implications within the fleet. Assumptions about our relationship. Not to mention an increased threat to Emma. There is terrorist activity in the fleet right now. The president's daughter is one thing. The Admiral's daughter is another. And let's be real - she'll influence his decisions. She influences mine." Laura readily admitted. "Both leaders can't have their top priority be one person. They have a relationship. That's enough for now."

* * *

**_16 Years Ago~_ **

_Laura regretted teasing Bill. Their dinner was nice but quiet, as was the long drive back. At the cabin they each went their separate ways. Laura attempted to sleep but the hot night air kept her awake. Grabbing a towel she decided to go to the lake to cool off._

_When she saw Bill sitting on the dock she considered turning around but she remembered they still had more time together and rathered it not be uncomfortable._

" _Look Bill, I'm sorry about the restaurant." Laura apologized, standing a fair distance in case he didn't want company. "I should have been so cavalier about your relationship."_

" _Don't apologize." Bill interrupted looking up to meet Laura's eyes. "You were fine. I wanted you to have a nice time. I didn't mean to make it awkward."_

" _I had a good time. The food was delicious, the wine distracting, and attractive company. Your wife missed out."_

_Bill grunted at the mention of Carolann._

" _You're not in love with her anymore are you?" Laura urged, aware that she was taking a risk by being personal._

" _She's the mother of my sons." Bill replied, toying with his ring._

_Laura nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement but remained silent, the nature of the Adama marriage now evident._

" _My Gods it's hot." Laura said taking off her swimsuit cover. "Come in the water with me."_

" _I didn't bring a suit." Bill offered as an excuse._

" _Who said you needed a suit?"_


	14. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice 0216**

**Day 239**

"Are you feeling okay Billy?" Emma greeted as she entered her mother's office and saw sweat glistening from her aide's forehead.

"Yeah. Why?" Billy wondered surprised by the unexpected interruption.

"You're sweating bullets and the ship has climate control. What are you doing?" Emma asked curiously as she observed both hands in his lap behind the desk. "You're not a pulling a Gaius are you?"

"No!" Billy exclaimed quickly raising both hands. He stood up for further defense and knocked his head on the ceiling.

"Is that a ring?" Emma noted immediately distracted from any potential injury.

Billy looked down at his hand and clasped the ring in his fist.

"Let me see."

"It's not much but-"

"It's nice. Personal and romantic." Emma replied inspecting the red jewel.

"Hopefully Dee thinks so."

"I'm surprised. I didn't realize you two were so serious." Emma confessed giving the ring back to Billy. "But I've been pretty distracted."

"I love her." Billy admitted with a sigh. "I think about her all the time. Imagine the life we could have had on the colonies. The life we could have on earth. And I don't want to wait. Do you think it's too soon?"

"I'm 16 and it's safe to say I've never had a real date so…" Emma trailed. "I think it's sweet. We need something to look forward to these days. A wedding sounds as good as anything else."

* * *

"Hey Mom." Emma greeted cheerfully holding up a stack of papers. "You are looking at every calculus assignment Gaeta has ever given to me. What's the matter?" Emma asked panicked by the sight of Laura's red eyes and tear stained cheers. "Are you okay?"

"Come sit with me." Laura instructed taping on the empty seat.

"It's not the cancer is it? You're not sick again?" Emma asked a lump caught in her throat and her body paralyzed.

"No, no. It's Billy." Laura said pausing to catch her words. "He's dead."

"What?" Emma asked in disbelief. "No. He was here this morning. He's proposing to Dee. I saw the ring."

"There was a terrorist attack on Cloud 9. A group took hostages and demanded we turn over the cylon." Laura explained detaching her emotions from the story. "Multiple attempts were made to end the crisis. The Admiral chose to give them Boomer's corpse, they recognized the ploy and there was a shootout. Billy was a casualty."

"I dont' understand. It has to be someone else. He's with Dee. Have you checked Galactica?" Emma insisted standing up and pacing the room.

"Dualla was on Cloud 9. Although I believe she was with Captain Adama."

"Lee?"

"He was also shot; however, he should recover from his injury. In regards to Billy, I've seen the body and I have the ring." Laura said toying the gold jewel.

Emma froze at the sight of the ring and tears began to pour down her face. "No. Not Billy. It's not fair."

"I know." Laura agreed standing up and taking Emma in her arms. "It's not fair. None of this is."

* * *

"You up for company?" Lee asked tapping on the wall of Emma's room on Colonial One.

"I guess." Emma replied, taking off her headphones. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Lee admitted feeling his bandaged ribs. "But I've been worse too. How about you?"

"Same."

"I'm sorry about Billy, Emma. I really am. I wanted to let you know he died a hero. He stood up to the terrorists and fought back."

Emma rolled her eyes at the cliche phrase. "As a person who is constantly reminded to be safe and make good choices, fighting against terrorists when you're a hostage doesn't sound like a smart idea. And Billy was smart- at least about most things." Emma paused to fight back tears. "But not Dee. He was so in love with her he'd do anything for her. And considering Mom has his ring and you were with Dee on Cloud 9, I'm going to assume his 'heroism' had something to do with that."

"I ran into Dee at the bar. I didn't go with her." Lee clarified, frustrated by Emma's stubbornness. "And yeah he's a guy so he probably wanted to be the hero but that doesn't mean he wasn't. It takes guts to do what he did not matter the motive."

"I know." Emma agreed with a shrug, not looking for a fight. "It's just easier to be mad at him because otherwise I miss him. He was like a brother to me. Family is hard to come by these days for everyone but I never had any. Mom's entire family died before I was born and I don't have a father. I just dodged one bullet with the cancer and now this - an actual bullet with Billy."

"It sucks." Lee agreed taking a seat. "No one can replace Billy - especially me - but if you ever need a big brother, I have some experience." Lee offered taking a seat next to Emma. "It's been a while so I'm a little rusty but I remember a couple things. Telling ghost stories, skillfully unwrapping and rewrapping hidden presents, covering for missed curfew."

Emma couldn't help but smile at Lee's jokes.

"Make you smile on a crappy day," Lee continued pleased to see his attempts weren't in vain.

"Are these the things you did with Zak?"

"A few of them."

"Do you think about him a lot?"

"Everyday." Lee admitted shaking his head. "But it gets easier. Everything gets easier."

* * *

_**16 Years Ago~** _

" _So that's where you work?" Laura observed staring up at the clear night sky, her head resting on Bill's stomach as they laid on the grass and admired the night sky. "I don't think I've ever seen this many stars."_

" _No light pollution. It's a good view. it's better up there."_

" _Do you miss it?"_

" _Yeah. But it's good to have my feet on the ground."_

" _So what are you working for up there?" Laura asked turning briefly to face him. "A ship I imagine?"_

" _A ship would be nice. A promotion or two."_

" _Admiral?" Laura prompted with a grin._

_Bill snickered at the suggestion. "That's the dream. What about you?"_

" _I don't know. There's a superintendent job but - eh."_

" _Too much ambition." Bill agreed gently stroking her hair. "I bet you'll be president one day."_

" _Ha. Yeah right. You couldn't pay me to take that job. I hate politics. Endless bureaucracy and game play." Laura shuddered at the thought. "Throw me out an airlock."_


	15. Lay Down Your Burdens

**Lay Down Your Burdens 0219**

**Days 269-283**

"How do I look? I was able to scrunge up a new suit for the debate." Laura asked, playing with the buttons on her jacket.

"You look good."

"You could at least glance in my direction when you say that." Laura suggested dropping her arms to her side. "What's up with you? You're not even dressed. Aren't you coming to the debate? You haven't left this room in days. It wasn't so long ago I couldn't keep you on this ship."

"Things change." Emma replied turning the page of her book. "You better get going. I think I'll stay here."

"No." Laura said firmly. "As thrilled as I am that you no longer feel the need to spend time with me, you still have to talk to me. So spill. What's going on?" Laura asked taking away Emma's book.

"What isn't going on? You're running for re-election, Billy is gone, Tory's a pain, Lee is dating Dee and Kara is on Pegasus."

"Kara was here a couple days ago." Laura reminded, unable to refute Emma's other grievances. "And you can go to the Pegasus. It's Lee's ship now."

Emma glared at her mother for the suggestion and shook her head. " _You_  don't even go on that ship."

"Fine. What's wrong with Galactica? I know you talked to the cylon and while I don't approve - I'm nearly tempted to send you over there to get you off this couch. And what about the Admiral? You used to love talking with Bill. He misses you."

Emma leaned back to consider her options. "Fine. I'll go with you but I'm not getting in a shuttle with Tory. She's a total brown nose and treats me like I'm 7. She literally offered me a lollipop."

"Deal. Now hurry up. I can't be late."

* * *

"Are you lost? What are you doing on this ship?" Kara demanded walking up next to Emma.

"Mom told me to go outside and play." Emma replied dryly doing her best to hide a smile.

"So what do you think?"

"I think I need sunglasses." Emma replied looking at the bright florescent light and shining metal with disdain.

"She's no Galactica that's for sure." Kara laughed.

"So you're going back to Caprica." Emma said still shocked by the mission. "Can I come?"

"I don't think the President wanted you to go that far."

"I'm not sure she'd notice. Everything is about the election. It reminds me of Adar's last run." Emma replied with dual disgust.

"Sorry kiddo - no go. Trained and certified pilots only. I'll try to bring you back a souvenir." Kara offered as a consolation.

"Okay. I had this really cute yellow dress - I'm pretty sure it's in the back of my closet..." Emma suggested with a grin.

"Yeah. Don't hold your breath. Look I have some things to take care of but if you stick around I'll probably have some time to win your allowance in a card game."

"I have nothing but time."

"Ok. I just left Lee in his quarters if you want to kill time with that loser. Might be worth your while just to see the spiffy digs." Kara suggested as they stopped in the corridor. "Keep in this hall, go all the way to the end. Anyone gives you trouble tell them they can find me."

"Will do."

* * *

"You seem upset." Emma observed propping herself up on Laura's desk and toying with a pencil. "We found a planet and can have a hamburger. I'd think you'd be a little pleased."

"I would think the same about you." Laura replied turning the conversation around. "Why haven't you asked to go on land?"

"Because you'll say no and I'm learning to pick my battles. I think it's called maturity."

"I don't want you going down there - yet." Laura clarified. "But you can for a little while if you'd like. I plan to go myself at some point. It'll be nice to experience natural light and fresh water."

"So why the sullen look?" Emma pressed, not forgetting the origin of the conversation.

"Baltar is using this as a campaign issue. He knows as well as I do this is not the place for permanent settlement but he's willing to say anything for votes." Laura admitted frustration seeping from her every word.

"Explain it to people. Most of the planet is barren - even I can see that. The population won't be able to survive growth. Or any number of potential disasters."

"Yes well you have the benefit of seeing the survey captures." Laura pointed out, picking up one of the images. "And being thoughtful and having foresight."

"I get it from my Mom." Emma replied with a playful wink. "Don't worry about Baltar. You're a great president and the people know that. They'll make the right choice."

* * *

"I didn't expect to find you in here." Bill greeted entering his quarters and finding Emma curled up in a chair with a book.

"I had to escape Colonial One. Campaign mode is at an all-time high. There's a lot of panic about Baltar - the planet, the scriptures, the cylons. It's too much." Emma admitted. "I hope you don't mind."

"You know I don't. It's good to see you." Bill added, grabbing a drink and taking a seat in the chair next to her.

"I wasn't staying away for a reason. Not really." Emma explained, feeling guilty for her recent absence. "It was great to have Mom back and then Billy - I didn't feel like...anything."

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little, I guess. I'm too annoyed to be depressed so that's something."

"Yeah." Bill chuckled. "Did you visit the planet?"

"No. It doesn't seem like a fun activity to do by myself. Mom and I will go after the election. You could come with us?" Emma suggested her face lighting up at the thought.

Emma's smile was contagious and Bill nodded his head in agreement. "We can probably work something out."

"I've noticed you two are spending more time together." Emma pressed, tilting her head to make eye contact with the Admiral.

"She's the president and I'm the Admiral. There's a lot of work to do."

"I'm not the press." Emma reminded unsatisfied with the dodge. "And I live with her. I know how she spends her time. She's happy when she's with you. She's always calmer after your meetings."

"We're colleagues. Nothing more." Bill insisted raising his eyebrow as a sign that the conversation had gone far enough.

"Fine. I won't make a big deal about it." Emma relented, opening her book. "But she's not dying and there aren't that many human options out there for you Admiral."

Bill laughed at Emma's reply. "Thanks for the reminder."

* * *

"We discovered another model!" Emma exclaimed intrigued by the new development almost more than Kara's and the others return. "That makes it six? Sharon, the blonde - a Six, Doral, Leoban, the Doctor Kara saw and now this one."

"Emma." Laura sighed resting her head in her hand.

"What? This is good news! Boomer explained things. She helped them see that we're not evil. She lived a life in the fleet. She was our friend - more than that. It was real and it meant something to her. Something she could explain to the others who never had the opportunity to experience humans in that way."

Laura exchanged a helpless look with Bill who merely shook his head.

"She's your daughter."

"She is." Laura agreed, silently cursing him for passing on his altruistic genes. "Emma. The cylons are our enemy. We have no reason to trust what they say."

"You don't have to but I will. Maybe we caught a break. Maybe we fought enough. Fled enough. Can't we just be happy?" Emma wondered, exasperated by her own diatribe. "I'm going to take a walk - on Galactica."

"You're lucky she can't vote." Bill said once Emma left the room. "Want a drink?"

"Yes please."

* * *

"Mom?" Emma called out from her bed, sitting up to see Laura staring out the window. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About how long we'll stay here before continuing to earth?" Emma guessed, confused by her mother's somber tone.

"Something like that." Laura conceded. "I have to tell you something - not cancer," she quickly added. "It's about the election. I didn't win."

"What!?"

"There was a mistake with the numbers. It was found and corrected." Laura explained, unable to admit the entire truth. "I'm no longer President."

"It must be a mistake. They can count again." Emma insisted, stunned by the news.

"It's not a mistake. There are too many people in the fleet that share your desire for peace-"

"I didn't want Baltar to win." Emma protested. "I want to find Earth."

"I know. I wasn't suggesting otherwise. I'm just acknowledging that what you said the other day was fair. We've fought a long, hard battle. People are ready for a reprieve."

"What happens now?" Emma wondered looking around the cramped quarters that had become their home.

"Bill has offered us space on Galactica. We'll stay there for the moment."

"What about the planet?"

Laura turned to look out the window at the faint shadow outlining the planet.

"We'll go check it out. If Baltar insists on settling, we'll settle." Laura shrugged, tired of fighting for might have always been a fantasy. "I could start a school. Our kids need a formal education."

"I could help." Emma offered moving over to be next to Laura. "I can work with the younger kids."

"You can." Laura agreed with a faint smile.

"We can have a house again. I could get my own room!" Emma realized her face lighting up.

"One step at a time, Sweetheart."

* * *

_**16 Years Ago~** _

" _If the stars should appear one night in a thousand years, how would we believe and adore; and persons for many generations the remembrance of the city of the Gods which had been shown."_

" _That's pretty." Laura whispered nuzzled against Bill's neck, her eyes closed as she fought sleep._

" _It's Emerson. Do you ever wonder if we're making the right decision?"_

" _Honestly Bill, I'm not giving it much thought. It's kind of your problem." Laura replied with a slightly apologetic shrug._

" _Not this." Bill said shaking his head and kissing Laura's hair. "This feels right. I mean...humanity. Do you think we appreciate what we have enough? Value it?"_

" _Oh. Definitely not."_

" _You say it so casually."_

" _People are selfish. It's our nature. We lack the foresight to think about the big picture." Laura elaborated with minimal energy._

" _Shouldn't we do something about it?" Bill wondered looking up at the sky._

" _You and I are pretty limited. We can't transform humanity but we can help. That's why I like working with kids. There's a ripple effect. That's why you have your children. Teach them well, Bill Adama."_


	16. New Caprica

**New Caprica**

**Day 421**

"Didn't expect to find you playing in the sand." Laura teased walking over to Bill.

"It's not sand. It's alluvial deposits. This use to be the river mouth." Bill corrected letting the firstful of particles run through his hand.

"And you just had to take off your shoes and play in the alluvial deposits. How romantic."

"That's a nice color on you." Bill admired with a hint of nostalgia.

"Thank you." Laura replied, grinning under the familiar gaze.

"It's good to see you Laura."

"You too Bill," Laura concurred patting his shoulder.

It had been weeks since Laura and Bill last saw each other. It was an adjustment since they had both become accustomed to each other's presence. After Baltar was sworn in they saw each other often - too often. Laura began to worry about where things were headed so when the first group of settlers were sent down, she made sure hers and Emma's names were on the list. As much as Emma hated to leave Galactica the promise of unrestricted raptor access eased the transition.

"Where's Emma?"

"With a boy." Laura replied scrunching her face at the thought.

"A boy?" Bill repeated, surprised and disappointed by the news. "How do you feel about that?"

"Old." Laura said with a hard laugh. "What can I do? She's 17. It was inevitable."

"I could always toss him in the brig."

Laura chuckled at the suggestion but shook her head. "No. He's a good kid. He was on Cloud 9 for spring break his freshman year of college when the attack happened."

"He was on Cloud 9?" Bill noted with a raised eyebrow at the mention of the destroyed ship.

"He transferred ships a few months ago to work for The News Review."

"He's a reporter?" Bill replied with unmasked disdain.

Laura rolled her eyes and shrugged. "He's a kid. He takes pictures."

Bill shook his head at Emma's unlikely choice of boyfriend. "Remind me not to tell her any official secrets."

* * *

"So what are your intentions with Emma?" Saul asked taking a seat at the table the young couple occupied.

"Yeah, do I need to send Sammy to rough you up?" Kara added, slapping Sam's back.

"Kara!" Emma cried through grit teeth, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"What? Come on. If I was really threatening him, I'd say I was going to beat him up. We all know I'd kick Sam's ass in a fight."

"Thanks babe."

"How are you two love birds doing?" Ellen asked leaning across the table to admire the couple she was instrumental in setting up.

"And this is why I didn't want to come here." Emma whispered to Alex. "Alex this is Colonel Saul Tigh, you know his wife Ellen, Lt. Kara Thrace and Sam Anders."

"I know you. You played for the Bucs. I'm a huge fan." Alex said extending his hand. "I even packed a jersey for the trip."

"You have my jersey?" Sam replied flattered by the unexpected reference to his past life.

"Well…" Alex trailed sheepishly. "It's Jamie Barrett's but-"

"Ouch," Kara cringed. "Do you need lotion for that burn?"

"No, no, it's cool. I had the better record but to each his own." Sam said, letting go of Alex's hand and walking away.

"So what are you doing today? Make-out point?" Kara asked with a cat-like grin.

"Um- I -" Alex stumbled under watchful eyes. "I have to work. Cover the groundbreaking." Alex said holding up the camera that hung around his next. "I should really get to that."

Emma glared at Kara before turning her attention to Alex. "Go work. We'll catch up later."

Emma and Alex stood uncomfortably close to each other while they both contemplated their next move.

"Bye." Alex said giving her a quick kiss and rushing off to avoid the taunts of ooohs and puckered lips at the table.

"Very funny." Emma chastised rolling her eyes and taking her seat at the table. "But while we're on the subject of relationships...when are you two getting married?"

"She got you there Kara." Saul laughed, lighting a cigar.

"He's already stuck with me. That's good enough." Kara replied giving Emma a death stare.

"Yeah but some paperwork might be nice." Sam urged wrapping his arm across Kara's waist. "A party."

"A big fancy ballgown." Emma baited with a satisfied grin.

"Sounds fun Kara." Ellen teased enjoying the show.

"Emma can be our flower girl." Sam suggested proudly.

"I thought we were on the same side Sam?" Emma said, disappointment ringing in her voice.

"What? You don't want to be in the wedding?"

"Sure but I'm 17, not 7." Emma reminded. "Best person sounds more appropriate."

"No,no,no." Kara protested gleefully, finding her revenge. "I like it. A nice fuschia dress with puffy sleeves and a big bow."

"Now, now girls play nice." Ellen warned. "There's no need to bring back puffy sleeves."

"Fine." Kara conceded tossing back a drink and deciding to change the conversation. "Where's the Pres-Laura?" Kara asked scrunching her face at the awkward transition.

"We saw her looking pretty cozy with the Old Man earlier." Saul replied with a sly grin.

"Really?" Kara remarked, pleased by the development and quick to scan the area for evidence.

"Yep. Looks like you might need to find a place to stay tonight Emma." Ellen said playfully before taking a drink.

* * *

"Oh, my Gods. I didn't think he'd ever leave. I can't believe Emma didn't complain more about her lessons." Laura moaned as Gaeta finally left to fulfill his new obligations.

"He's a good kid."

"Hmm, indeed." Laura mindlessly agreed, taking a drag from her joint.

"You say this stuff grows around here?"

"Mm-hm. In the mountains north of here there's this little stream that comes down into this lake," Laura paused to catch Bill's eyes. "The water is so clear it's like looking through glass. I'm thinking of building a cabin."

"Yeah?" Bil prompted, eager to hear what Laura might say.

"It's very - private." Laura expanded a twinkle in her eye. "And not too far."

"Sounds nice."

"It is nice." Laura agreed with a coy smile. "I'd show it to you but I'm pretty sure you have official business to attend to - the ground breaking and all."

"I doubt anyone will notice my absence." Bill replied finishing his drink. "I could use some fresh air."

"In that case. Follow me, Admiral."

* * *

"Do you ever think about that weekend?" Laura wondered laying curled up next to Bill on the sandy shore of the lake, the night air blowing a gentle mist.

"Yeah. It was a good time." Bill replied glancing down at Laura and running his hand through her hair.

"What are the odds? That we'd end up here? Billions of people died and yet - here we are. It should be impossible."

"Here we are." Bill agreed taking a deep breath. "I'm glad we're here Laura."

Her name on Bill's lips caused a shiver to run up Laura's spine. A familiarity she'd closed off for so long finally freed and she let herself settle in their closeness.

"If the stars should appear one night in a thousand years, how would we believe and adore; and persons for many generations the remembrance of the city of the Gods which had been shown." Bill quoted looking up at the night sky. "It's Emerson."

"I know. I remember." Laura said her conscious gnawing at her. Turning up her face to look at Bill she was surprised to see him watching her and his lips brush against hers.

"I'm not sure I'll get use to this." Laura teased playfully poking at Bill's mustache.

She would enjoy tonight, she decided. Things had been too hard for too long and she needed a break - a reprieve.

"Maybe we should enjoy this."

"I am."

"No, no, I mean enjoy being here on this planet as long as it lasts. I mean maybe the cylons come back, maybe they don't but for now, right now we've caught a break. Maybe we should embrace it and live the life that we've got while we've got it. Embrace this life, this world, and see what it brings us."

* * *

"There you two are!" Emma exclaimed rushing over to Laura and Bill. When she reached them she paused and inspected their wrinkled outfits.

"Morning Sweetheart. Hello Alex," Laura greeted with a suppressed grin and small wave.

"Is this the boy?" Bill asked Emma in an attempt to redirect her attention.

"Yeah." Emma managed, wrapping her head around the sight before her. "Alex this is Admiral Adama. Admiral this is my - boyfriend - Alex Parker."

"Boyfriend." Laura repeated surprised by the title.

"Yeah. Boyfriend." Emma confirmed giving her mother a look of warning.

"It's nice to meet you son. Emma is a special girl. I hope you know that." Bill said inspecting the man before him. "The people around here care a lot about her. They don't want to see her hurt."

"Yes Sir." Alex replied firmly, nodding his head in agreement. "I've been threatened on numerous occasions by virtually all of your men."

"Good."

"What are you two doing up so early? And looking so sharp." Laura added noting Emma's emerald dress.

"You two arrived at the perfect time." Emma said with a grin. "Kara and Sam are getting married. We're heading to the river now. She'll be so glad we found you."

"Starbuck is getting married." Bill replied in disbelief. "Good for her."

"I'm the best person/flower girl."

"Flower girl?" Laura repeated taken aback by the title.

"I'll explained on the way. Let's go."

* * *

_**Day 660** _

" _I'm thinking about going to Galactica tonight. I haven't seen the Admiral in a couple weeks and it gets awfully quiet up there."_

" _That's fine. Take the day." Laura suggested picking up a few things in their tent. "You deserve a break."_

" _Really?"_

" _Sure, why not? You work hard. Maya and I can handle the classroom."_

" _Well if you want…" Emma said walking over to Laura. "I can stay and_ _ **you**_ _can go to Galactica. I'm sure the Admiral would much rather see you."_

_Laura shot Emma a disapproving look and shook her head. "Go to Galactica. You can tell Bill I said hi."_

" _Why are you so stubborn? It's okay to like a guy you know."_

" _We're friends. That's all." Laura insisted continuing to straighten up._

" _That's SO not all." Emma rolled her eyes. "But live in denial. I'll go visit the Admiral."_

" _Permanently?" Laura asked as she watched Emma pack her clothes._

" _I'll stay the night. Maybe the weekend. If that's okay."_

" _It's fine. Have fun."_


	17. Exodus

**Exodus 0303**

**Days 660-798**

The night on Galactica turned into months. Not long after she arrived on the ship, DRADIS picked up contact with the cylon fleet and Bill made the decision to jump. The jump was the most painful Emma endured since the initial flight from the cylons. Abandoning Laura made her physically ill. It wasn't an easy decision for Bill either and he made sure to remind her everyday that they would get them back.

The return of the cylon fleet did more than separate Emma from her mother. It also separated her from her traditional ideals about cylons and their motives and that reality proved just as difficult to cope with.

"I never feared cylons. Even as a little girl. I always felt that it was unfair to attack an entire race." Emma explained curled up on the couch inside Sharon's cell. "I couldn't believe that there was nothing but hatred in them. No one could be pure evil. They had to have a motive, something to justify their behavior even if people disagreed with it."

"But." Sharon prompted at Emma's pause.

"But when I saw them on DRADIS, I felt hate. The pure, cold hate I've denounced others for." Emma confessed. "And I didn't trust them. I don't understand it. When Cavil said Boomer and Six convinced the others and they were moving on, I believed it. I accepted the pure motive. But now that they're back I automatically assume the worse. Why is that?"

"Fear." Sharon replied taking a sip of tea. "It's what it does to all of us. Human or cylon."

"I wasn't afraid before. Not in the same way. And there have been attacks - the colonies were destroyed."

"But you had your Mom." Sharon reminded. "The cylon threat was always a little abstract - removed from your reality. Now it's personal."

Emma dropped her head back and looked up at the ceiling, disgusted with her own hypocrisy.

"You're human Emma. It's normal."

"What are they doing to them?" Emma asked after several minutes of silence. "Will they nuke the planet? Kill them all? Why did they come back?"

"I don't know." Sharon admitted apologetically. "I have no idea what they are doing. I defected a long time ago. A lot has changed."

"I'm sure she's alive." Emma said more to herself than her companion. "When she was dying before, I felt it. It was like a part of me was gone. I don't feel that way now."

* * *

"Whoa!" Helo greeted raising his hands in surrender as he entered Galactica's gym. "I didn't know you were a fighter."

"I'm not." Emma replied taking a couple more jabs at the punching bag. "But I have to do something or I'll go crazy."

"I thought you were keeping busy on the Hanger Deck." Helo said walking over to hold the bag.

"I shouldn't throw the equipment." Emma shot back taking a few hard punches before giving up. "I shouldn't be here Helo. I should be down there with them. I was suppose to be at the school."

"Don't do that to yourself." Helo scolded. "You know better than that. We can all play that game a hundred times over."

"He needs her." Emma sighed helplessly taking off the bandages. "I know I sound ridiculous but he does. She should be here, not me."

"It's not ridiculous. They're a good team." Helo reluctantly acknowledged.

"They are. They're just so frakkin stubborn... What am I doing?" Emma laughed covering her face with her hands. "My Mom is Gods knows where and the Admiral is on the edge and I'm thinking about date night."

"Maybe you're thinking of someone else's date night?" Helo suggested with a smile. "You're worried about Alex."

Emma leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.

"Yes. I can't stop thinking about him. I have no idea if he's dead or alive." Emma sighed helplessly. "And I feel bad because there's Mom and so many people I've known so much longer who should be taking up my thoughts but then I think, if I'm not worried about him, who is? He lost everyone on Caprica and his friends on Cloud 9 and what is wrong with me?"

"You're in love." Helo diagnosed, joining her on the floor. "It's rough but it's worth it."

"Unless he's dead." Emma replied banging her head against the wall to get Alex's image out of her mind.

"Does he feel dead?"

"No. But no one does."

"Let's hope you're right."

* * *

"Got a minute?" Bill asked popping his head into Emma's room.

Emma was caught off guard by his question and looked at an imaginary watch. "I think I can spare a couple."

"Good." Bill replied, his stern demeanor uncracked by her lightheartedness.

"What's the matter? Is there news? Is-"

"Your mom's fine. They even wired that the boy is alive too."

"Alex." Emma gasped, her eyes growing wide at the information. She wanted to shriek with delight but forced herself to contain her emotions.

"We're going to get them. A plan has been set. We're prepared to take action." Bill announced continuing to avoid Emma's eyes.

"That's great. I'll prep the Vipers-"

"No." Bill interrupted shaking his head. "You're going with Lee."

"But Lee's going with you, so why can't I stay on Galactica?" Emma asked, suddenly alarmed by the Admiral's visit.

"The Pegasus will remain with the civilian fleet. Galactica will carry out the rescue mission and we'll meet at a rendezvous point."

Emma's jaw dropped at Bill's announcement and the color drained from her face. It was impossible. Everything he said was impossible.

"Galactica can't take on the entire cylon fleet. It's suicide. Pegasus is the bigger ship. The more powerful ship-" Emma stammered forcing herself to breath between words.

"This is a carefully thought out plan. We will be successful."

"Okay." Emma said forcing another angle. "You're right. Galactica can handle this. We'll rescue everyone and meet the rest of the fleet. I can be here for this."

"No." Bill said finally looking into her eyes. "You're going with Pegasus. That's an order."

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm not a soldier and you're not my Dad." Emma protested struggling to fight the tears that were falling down her face.

"No but it's my ship and I can kick you off." Bill's words were cold but he could not stay that way. Walking over to Emma he put both hands on her shoulders. "Look at me. Look at me."

Emma took a shallow breath and forced her eyes up to meet the Admiral's. When she did she found them as wet as hers.

"I love you. I can't risk your life on this mission but I have every intention of seeing you again. Do you understand me?" Bill said through grit teeth.

"Yes Sir. I love you too." Emma said wrapping her arms around Bill who held her closely in return. "Bring back my Mom."

* * *

"How do you like your room? Comfortable?" Dee asked taking a break from paperwork.

"It's shiny." Emma replied keeping on the task of assisting with ship reports.

"You'll get use to it." Dee assured, uncertain of what to say next. "I was talking to Lee and we were thinking you should have a title of some sort. You do a lot of good work-"

"I don't mean to be rude but could we forget about the small talk?" Emma interrupted holding up her hands. "I just want to focus on this right now."

"Sure." Dee said picking up a folder.

"Honey, I'm home." Lee called as he entered the room.

At the sound of the Commander, Emma immediately set down her folder and stood up. "I'll finish these later Dee."

"What? I don't get a hello?" Lee huffed indignantly as Emma rushed passed. "This is my ship you know."

"I'd be more than happy to get off your ship Commander."

"You can drop the attitude Emma." Lee ordered, pouring himself a drink

"And you can drop some pounds." Emma defiantly shot back.

"Really?"

"I call them like I see them Lee."

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of being the bad guy. When the cylons attacked Caprica your mother insisted we run."

"She had no reason to believe there were survivors!" Emma furiously reminded Lee. "And she had you searching the galaxy for more ships - more humans. And when Kara went back and discovered survivors we went back for them too. How dare you criticize my mother and how dare you let them die!"

"You'd rather we all die?" Lee challenged, his jaw clenched to maintain composure.

"You don't think we will anyway? Do you really think that if we leave them to their fate that will be enough for the cylons? That they'd let us go on our merry way? Be real Lee." Emma criticized, disturbed by his naivete.

"We have an obligation to the people of this fleet." Lee maintained, his confidence shaken by Emma's argument.

"We do have an obligation to the fleet." Emma agreed her voice calm and breath steady. "And the majority of the fleet is on New Caprica."

* * *

"Mom!" Emma cried pushing her way through the people in the room and rushing into Laura's arms.

"Emma." Laura whispered into her ear holding her close. "Oh Emma."

"Are you okay?" Emma asked pulling away to inspect her mother.

"That's my job." Laura reminded, taking Emma's face in her hands. "You look so - mature. What happened to my baby girl?"

"I've been stressed out worrying about you." Emma explained with a grin. "You're okay? They didn't hurt you?"

"I'm fine. You're here, you're healthy and safe and that is all I want. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Tell me everything. What happened?" Emma pressed eager to know what she missed.

"It was brutal. Baltar surrendered immediately and the cylons occupied the colony. They took prisoners and murdered people in the dead of night." Laura summarized her eyes dark and jaw locked. "Things got so bad our own people turned against us. Colluded with the cylons. But there was the Resistance. Colonel Tigh, the Chief, Sam… Alex, others. They made sure we made it to the Exodus."

Emma watched with apprehension as her mother went to a dark place far from the room they sat in. As awful as Laura's account sounded she knew the reality was worse and something she would never understand.

"You're safe now." Emma offered as comfort.

"I know." Laura said returning with a smile. "What about you? Please tell me you weren't on Galactica this entire time."

"No. The Admiral kicked me off his ship."

"Good."

* * *

"Laura." Bill greeted standing up to meet her as she entered his quarters.

Laura watched a weight fall off Bill's shoulder when she walked in the room and it was immediately transferred to her.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked scanning her for injury.

"I'm fine." Laura assured holding up her arms as surrender to inspection. "I wanted to come and thank you - for everything. You saved us Bill."

"It was the right thing to do."

"It was brave." Laura insisted unwilling to let him be modest. "You made sure Emma was safe. You took care of her."

"I told you I'd look out for her." Bill reminded stepping closer to Laura and brushing back her hair.

"Bill I really need to tell you something." Laura sighed as Bill put his hand behind her neck and drew her into him.

"Tell me later."

* * *

**_16 Years Ago~_ **

" _So who is Laura Roslin?" Bill asked brushing aside her hair and nibbling Laura's neck as she laid reclined in his lap._

_Laura chuckled lightly, enjoying his touch. "What does it matter?"_

" _I want to know you. I want to know what you like, what you don't like…"_

_Laura relished in the physical attention and found herself sufficiently distracted to concede some personal information._

" _I like this." Laura said, a soft moan escaping her lips. "I like sushi. I like to swim. I don't like the gym but I go on occasion. I don't like watermelon."_

" _Watermelon?"_

" _You asked." Laura reminded, tracing her fingers along Bill's arms as they encircled her body._

" _What else?" Bill prompted, gently kissing her lips and looking into her eyes. "Why did you become a teacher?"_

" _Is this how you extract information from the enemy?" Laura asked with narrow eyes as she sat up and moved to the other end of the couch._

" _I wasn't trying to upset you." Bill apologized, sorry to see the intimate moment pass._

" _You didn't." Laura replied looking away and taking a deep breath. "My Mom was a teacher. I wanted to be just like her. She died of cancer a long time ago."_

" _I'm sorry. I-"_

" _It's fine." Laura assured, a devilish smile spreading across her face. "But fair is fair. I shared, now it's your turn. You can't always be this...gallant?"_


	18. A Measure of Salvation

**A Measure of Salvation 0307**

**Day 852**

"No loitering." Emma warned, playfully kicking Sam's foot as she walked by him sitting against the wall in the transport. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting to hear about my location." Sam said tossing a ball back and forth in his hands.

"You're not staying on Galactica?" Emma asked more disappointed than surprised.

"It's not a good idea."

"Kara's not doing any better?" Emma guessed taking a seat. "I haven't even talked to her since the exodus. I tried but she's blowing me off."

"That's Kara." Sam said slamming the the ball against a crate and catching it on the return.

"What happened down there Sam? I feel like I don't know where I am anymore. Everyone's changed. Kara, my Mom, Colonel Tigh...where's Ellen?" Emma stopped to rephrase the question. "I get that she's gone but - Alex said he was her before the fighting began and yet she clearly didn't make it back to the fleet."

Sam waited and considered his response. "A lot of things happened on the ground Em. Bad things. People were put in impossible situations. You can't look back."

It wasn't the answer she wanted but it was more or less what she was expecting. There was a gap between those who fled and those who experienced the occupations and as much as she wanted to there was no bridge to cross.

"Kara will get it together." Emma assured, moving on from New Caprica. "She loves you. You guys will figure it out."

"Let's hope."

"In the meantime, come with me to Colonial One. You can stay with us until you get a permanent assignment."

"The president won't mind?" Sam asked, grateful for the invitation.

"You guys are comrades in arms. Comrades in civilian attire." Emma corrected, standing up. "Just show her the handshake or whatever it is you rebels did."

* * *

Five cylon prisoner. The news was rampant that a virus destroyed a Basestar and the new prisoners were ill but humans were immune to the disease.

"Tell me the rumors aren't true." Emma pleaded sinking helplessly into the plush chair across her mother's desk.

"I don't have time for this Emma." Laura protested keeping her attention on her work.

"This is a human rights violation. The number one do no do."

"They are not human; therefore, they are not subject to  _human_ rights." Laura noted impatiently.

"Athena isn't human but she's a person. A good person. How do you know there aren't other Sharons out there?" Emma challenged, astounded that she found herself defending her position.

"There are other Sharons. Hundreds. You know why?" Laura asked taking off her glasses. "Because she's a machine. She's a copy. The cylons are the enemy. I don't know how much more proof you need to see this. They tortured and killed hundreds of human beings on New Caprica. They imprisoned innocent people for no reason other than they wanted to. We have no pursued them-"

"I know but-" Emma sighed struggling with her conscious as she tried to figure out how to best persuade her mother on the issue without diminishing her experience on the failed colony.

"No buts. If the cylons wanted to live peacefully they could. We are looking for Earth - not for them. They have shown us time and again that that is not an option." Laura paused and waited for Emma to look up at her. "Do you remember the discussion we had about Admiral Cain and then Commander Adama?"

Emma struggled to retain eye contact while she waited for Laura to paint her in a corner.

"We felt she was a threat and encouraged the Admiral to act before she got to him first. It's the same thing." Laura argued, softening her tone. "The cylons will kill us. We have to do it first."

Unable to argue Emma stood to leave. "I can't say you're wrong."

Laura sat back in her chair surprised by Emma's admission and waited for more as Bill entered the room.

"But I can't bring myself to believe that you're right. This may be inevitable. I'd just like to see you struggle with it more. They are people - even if they're not human. They have feelings - pain and fear. Genocide is a two way street. It kills both parties. So good luck. I hope we can all live with whatever decision you two make."

* * *

"Can I come in?" Emma asked entering the Agathon's quarters and finding Sharon alone.

Sharon nodded her approval and Emma made her way across the room to join her on the couch.

"I'm sorry." Emma apologized after several minutes of silence. "It's the fear. It alters everything. I know you haven't experienced this side of her but she's tolerant. She fought for the underdog her entire career. She worked tirelessly for people regardless of their sex, gender, wealth, religion-"

Sharon couldn't resist a hard laugh at Emma's words.

"I know it seems unfathomable but-"

"Not that. You." Sharon said with a smile. "Your compass is back. I wonder if she realizes that she's the reason you think this way."

Emma turned red as Sharon pointed out her hippocratic behavior.

"It reflects well on her." Sharon offered. "Makes the person you describe seem possible. That she instilled these traits in her daughter. I like to think Hera would have been a reflection of me in that way."

The woman observed a moment of silence for the lost child.

"To tell you the truth." Sharon began, before pausing to brace for her confession. "There's a part of me - a small but present part - that's relieved. Maybe this will end it and Helo and I can move on with our lives without suspicion and judgement."

"It shouldn't be this way." Emma sighed.

"But it is."

* * *

"You got any money?" Kara called out into the hall as Emma walked by.

"I always have money." Emma reminded stopping in the doorway. "I'm the one who needs to ask that question."

"I'll have money in 5 minutes." Kara promised shuffling the deck. "So what's the word?"

"He's in the clear." Emma replied taking a seat. "Mom's pretty pissed but she accepts it."

"Helo's a lucky bastard." Kara laughed dealing out cards.

"How about you? It's been a rough couple weeks."

"Damn straight."

"Sam misses you." Emma continued cautious of the landmine she was entering.

"Not tonight." Kara protested shaking her head. "We can talk about anyone's relationship but mine."

"Lee's." Emma tested with a sly grin.

"Beautiful weather we're having." Kara replied with a fake broad smile as she picked up a card. "How are things with Alex?"

"Good. I didn't really know what to expect. Four months is a long time and everyone is so different but he's not." Emma explained a smile spreading across her face at the thought of her boyfriend.

"I'm glad."

"That's it?" Emma asked suspiciously. "No taunts or snide remarks? I thought we were having a good time?"

"I just want you to be happy kiddo. You don't need to be frakked up like me." Kara replied sincerely, a grin spreading across her face. "Speaking of frakked up. What's the latest on the Old Man and the president?"

"Don't get me started on those two."

* * *

_**16 Years Ago~** _

" _Tell me. Is this the real William Adama or an act?" Laura pressed eager to redirect the conversation from herself, but also curious about her weekend companion._

" _Depends on who you ask I guess."_

" _I bet." Laura smirked. "What would she say?"_

" _That I work too much. That I'm married to the uniform."_

" _Are you?"_

" _Maybe." Bill conceded toying with his ring._

" _You're not playing fair Bill." Laura scolded, gently kicking his leg. "You started this."_

_Bill looked up at Laura returned her smile. "I was furloughed after the war and working a crap job. I missed it up there. I thought maybe moving on entirely would help. Focusing my energy elsewhere might do the trick."_

" _But you couldn't resist the stars?" Laura guessed watching him intently. "Or is it the ship?"_

" _The ship is nice." Bill replied, his thoughts removed from his present location. "It's home."_

_Laura cringed at the suggestion. "A tin can? Sounds like hell to me but I guess I'll have to take your word for it."_


	19. Taking A Break From All Your Worries

**Taking a Break From All Your Worries 0313**

**Day 1039**

"This place is a mess Sam. I expected more from you." Emma scolded as Sam entered his cramped quarters.

"Um what are you doing?" Sam asked looking around his room and spotting several unfamiliar items.

"I assume you want the bottom bunk." Emma replied, ignoring his question.

"What happened?" Sam pressed, moving around Emma to get to a chair.

"She stole their baby. She literally stole a baby." Emma exploded clenching her fist so tightly she drew blood.

"Who?"

"The President. For 'security' purposes." Emma explained with exaggerated air quotes. "She felt it was in the best interest of the fleet if the Agathons did not raise their child. Being the benevolent leader that she is, in lieu of killing the person who saved her life, she decided to give Hera to a perfect stranger. She didn't completely let her go though. She checked on her regularly. And when she lost the presidency, she decided to continue to withhold the information and keep Hera close by. Like next door and in the classroom."

"In the classroom?" Sam repeated suddenly aware of who Emma was talking about. "That's why the baby was so important."

"What?"

"Your - the President asked me to put my best man on this woman and her baby when we were planning the exodus." Sam took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm sorry Em but she didn't make it."

"Maya didn't." Emma agreed coldly. "But Hera did. The cylon's found her. She's been on the Basestar."

"Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah. Boomer told Athena during negotiations. Athena went and got her. She was able to flee with the help of a Six." Emma concluded relieve that there was a silver lining. "I can't live with her. I refuse. She crossed a line. Athena has been nothing but loyal and she betrayed her. She let her believe her daughter was dead."

"You can stay." Sam agreed looking around the tight space. "But it's not a hide out. If you want to do this, you have to formally transfer ships."

"I'll go fill out the paperwork."

* * *

"I'm here to report a change in my ship status." Emma greeted, storming Saul's quarters and hand handing him her forms.

"You do realize that is well below my rank?" Saul asked looking over the documents.

"No one else will process the paperwork."

"The Salpica?"

"Sam has an extra bunk."

"Why didn't you take it to the Old Man?"

Emma raised her eyebrow at the Colonel's question. "You know he'll side with her."

"So you want me to go against the Admiral?" Saul challenged leaning back in his chair.

"He never told me no." Emma reasoned, struggling to maintain composure. "I don't want special treatment. I'm an adult. I just want my paperwork proceed."

"Do you have a job?"

"What?"

"What do you plan to do on Salpica? You don't want special treatment." Saul reminded glancing over the form. "What reason do you have for the transfer other than you're mad at your mother?"

Emma's jaw dropped at Tigh's challenge. "Seriously? I'll find a job you know I will. If you're not going to approve it just tell me and I'll talk to the Admiral." Emma said holding out her hand to get the paper back. "Although I don't know when you began best friends with the President."

"Your mother proved herself on New Caprica." Saul said looking disapprovingly at Emma. "She fought the cylons head on. The Agathons have demonstrated loyalty to this fleet but the fact remains Athena is a cylon and when that baby was born we didn't know where her loyalty laid. I didn't know what the President did but I respect her decision."

"You're not going to approve my transfer." Emma summarized.

"You said it yourself, you're an adult. Act like it and tell her you're moving out."

* * *

Emma turned into the first door she could find when she saw the Agathons walking in her direction. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough.

"That was a pretty pathetic dodge Emma." Helo teased adjusting Hera on his arm.

"I'm considering getting a tattoo on my forehead that reads: Sorry Helo and Athena." Emma replied drawing an invisible mark across her forehead. "I'm seriously running out of ways to apologize."

"It's not your fault." Sharon reminded sympathetically.

"I lived next door to her for a year. I baby-sat her." Emma said unwilling to let go of her guilty conscious. "Look at her. She's a perfect blend of you two and I didn't even notice."

"You couldn't have known. We all thought she was gone." Helo replied giving Hera a quick kiss. "We're not mad at you."

"Don't worry. I'm plenty mad at myself for the both of you." Emma assured, unable to resist returning Hera's smile. "Hey cutie. You're so big. How's she feeling?"

"Great. Cottle gave her an antibiotic and she's fully recovered." Sharon reported taking her little girl's hand. "Say hi Hera. Say hi Aunt Emma."

"I really am sorry." Emma apologized again, relieved that her friends weren't nearly upset as she felt they had the right to be.

"It's not your burden."

* * *

"Admiral." Emma called as she entered his quarters. "Can we-" Emma stopped as she walked into the room and found Laura laying in Bill's bed and him sitting next to her. "Sorry. I'll come back tomorrow."

"No need. What's up Emma?" Bill said waving her over.

Emma watched as her mother sat up in bed. Laura was stern and silent and Emma had no idea what she was thinking.

"I need to submit an application for a ship change." Emma announced keeping her eyes on the Admiral and holding out the paperwork.

"A ship change?" Laura repeated taking the papers. "You're taking this to the Admiral?"

"No one else will process the forms and my deal with Sam is that everything is done above board."

"You'll stay with Sam?" Bill asked standing up to face Emma.

"On the Salpica. He has a coach compartment. There's a bunk and a desk."

"What will you do on the ship?" Laura asked noting the blank space on the form.

"There are kids on the ship. I can teach lessons." Emma replied firmly, avoiding Laura's gaze.

"This is a big decision Emma. I want to talk to your mother about it -"

"That's not fair." Emma protested. "I'm 18 years old. I don't need parental approval. If I was anyone else you'd never even know about it."

"You're not anyone else and you know it." Bill replied firmly. "You're a security risk. Why don't you stay on Galactica? You can have your old room."

Emma opened her mouth to argue but Laura spoke first.

"I'm on Galactica." Laura explained standing up. "She's trying to get away from her cold, heartless mother."

Bill took a deep breath and tried to navigate his way through the mother-daughter battle. Looking back to face Roslin he silently urged her to make a decision.

"If you want to be like everyone else Emma fine. But you will not have unrestricted access to Galactica. You'll stay on your ship like everyone else." Laura warned.

"That's what I want." Emma confirmed, relieved that she would finally get her way.

"Alright then." Bill said, eager to end the scene he grabbed a pen and signed the paper. "Be safe."

"I will. Goodnight Admiral."

"I want a security report of that ship, you need to send extra marines and I want it stationed in the interior." Laura said as soon as Emma left the room.

"Why did you let me sign the papers?" Bill asked removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"If I made her stay, she'd hate me more." Laura helplessly confessed. "She's an adult and as much as I hate it, she has to be allowed to make her own choices. It might be good for her to have some space. Sam will watch out for her."

* * *

**_16 Years Ago~_ **

" _You're still reading that book?" Laura asked walking up to Bill as he sat in a lawn chair close to the lake._

" _I've been distracted." Bill admitted, closing the book and admiring Laura who once again wore her red bikini. "That's a good color on you."_

" _I'll keep that in mind." Laura replied, playfully rolling her eyes and moving a chair up next to his. "You leave tomorrow."_

" _I do." Bill agreed, glancing over to observe Laura's reaction but found her to be unreadable._

" _So what are you doing tonight?"_

" _I'm up for suggestions."_

_Laura paused and reclined in the chair. "Read to me. I want to see what's so great about this Emerson."_

_Bill smiled and opened his book to the page he read last. "_ _On the other hand, the law holds with equal sureness for all right action. Love, and you shall be loved. All love is mathematically just, as much as the two sides of an algebraic equation…"_


	20. Maelstrom

**Maelstrom 0317**

**Day 1102**

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked as Emma entered her barrack and pulled up a chair.

"I thought I'd be staying here." Emma explained with a shrug. "Sam was hoping you'd go back to Salpica with him."

"It's not a good time."

"It's the apocalypse Kara. It's never a good time." Emma reminded, a faint smile kept at bay by Kara's distance. "What's the matter?"

"Are you talking to your Mom yet?" Kara asked suddenly.

"Not really. I see her around but we don't really talk. I don't know what to say to her." Emma admitted recalling their last casual encounter on Galactica.

"You should talk to her. Forgive her." Kara advised looking at a picture of her apartment mural. "She a good parent. She loves you. She'd go to the end of the universe for you."

"I know."

"I better get going." Kara said grabbing the Aurora figurine and closing her locker.

"Okay." Emma replied inspecting Kara closely. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. I'll see you later."

* * *

"Actually, sorry. Boss, I have something for you." Kara called back to the Admiral and President before they were too far down the corridor. "I thought that it would be a nice figurehead for your model ship." Kara said holding out the model icon.

"Aurora. Goddess of the dawn." Bill noted admiring the gift.

"Yeah. Brings the morning star and a fair wind. A fresh start." Kara explained with a tight smile.

"Thank you."

"Thank you." Kara replied taking her leave.

"It's nice." Laura observed looking at the statue. "Did she seem alright to you?"

"She's going through a rough patch." Bill admitted as they continued down the hall. "Lee's concerned it's unresolved issues related to her imprisonment on New Caprica."

"Makes sense. That model cylon has a unique ability to permeate into his victim's head."

"Yeah?" Bill prompted, caught off guard by her apparent understanding of the cylon's tactics.

"I spent only a few minutes with him and he convinced me you were a cylon." Laura recalled with a light laugh.

" _He_  convinced you." Bill replied with dismay. "You knew me long before this. I'd like to think I looked slightly more youthful back then."

"That's my point. He can _really_ frakk with a person's senses."

"Right." Bill smiled. "On the subject of troubled girls, what's going on with Emma? I do believe she's on this ship by the way." Bill added glancing up and down the corridor.

"I haven't seen her today if she is. And she's more troublesome than troubled." Laura half-heartedly corrected. "She's talking to me more which is nice. Things are going well with Alex, she's working with some of our former students on Salpica - haven't you talked to her?"

"Yeah but she never stopped talking to me." Bill reminded with a smile.

"I think things are better." Laura continued ignoring his jab. "I think this is just real life. If we were on Caprica she'd go away to college. Instead of a dorm it's a spaceship. What can you do?"

"Revoke her transfer papers."

* * *

"So this is where you've been living." Laura said entering Emma's shared compartment. "It's nice. Small but adequate."

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked jumping down from her bed. Aware than she might have sounded accusatory she quickly added. "I would have straightened up if I'd known."

Laura smiled at Emma's welcome and pulled her in for a hug. "I love you."

"Mom." Emma sighed, holding on for a bit before letting go "I love you too."

"I would really like to talk about everything that's been going on with us but I'm here for a reason. There's no easy way to say this but Kara didn't make it back from patrol." Laura said rubbing her hands along Emma's arms.

"What?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry Sweetheart. I know how much she meant to you."

"No. It has to be a mistake. She's the best pilot in the fleet." Emma insisted, tears welling in her eyes.

"I know but she was with Lee and he confirmed." Laura explained pulling Emma into her arms.

"There's so much pain, I can't even feel it anymore." Emma whispered, numb to her mother's touch.

"Don't say that." Laura pleaded, taking a deep breath to hold back her own tears. "You're my tender heart. My conscious."

"That's what Sharon said about you." Emma whispered recalling her earlier conversation with Kara about making up with her mom. "Sharon says you give me compassion because I feel safe with you. It's fear that creates hatred. You're my compass… I've felt so lost lately."

"I'm always here for you Emma. Nothing will ever change that."

"I know." Emma replied nodding her head. "Will you stay?"

* * *

_**16 Years Ago~** _

_Laura stood in the hall and watched Bill grab the last of this things. It'd been a slow morning as they both held on to their last hours together._

" _It was nice to meet you Bill. Drive safe."_

" _Drive safe?"_

" _Drive recklessly?" Laura suggested as an alternative. "What do you want me to say?"_

_Bill bowed his head in acceptance to her argument. What was there to say? It had been a great weekend but now it was over. They both had to get back to their lives._

" _Yeah." Bill reluctantly agreed. "So this is it?"_

" _This is it." Laura replied with a half smile, touched by his apparent dismay. She considered asking him to stay. She had a couple days left herself but she couldn't. It was nice while it lasted but now it was over._

" _Goodbye Laura." Bill said putting his forefinger under her chin and pulling her in for a sweet and tender kiss._

" _Bye Bill."_


	21. The Son Also Rises

**The Son Also Rises 0318**

**Day 1108**

"Do you have a minute?" Emma asked entering Bill's quarters.

"For you? Always." Bill said standing up and buttoning his uniform.

Emma smiled at the Admiral's greeting and his formality. "I hear it's been a hectic day around here. You discovered Kelly was the saboteur and Lee's name was taken off the board."

"Did you come here to discuss Lee?" Bill asked not interested in talking about his former CAG.

Emma picked up on Bill's frustration and shook her head. "No. I was just reminding you of your bad day to make a point. I have a confession."

"Yeah?" Bill replied, his interest piqued by her introduction.

"I've been holding out on you." Emma continued holding up a book. "I have a book I think you'll like. I read a few pages every night so I've been reluctant to part with it but with the trial and everything I figure you could use the distraction more than I do."

Bill froze as Emma handed him an old faded copy of select works of Ralph Waldo Emerson. "Where did you get this?"

"I've always had it." Emma replied with a shrug. "Mom named me after him so it's always been special to me."

"She did?"

"Emerson Roslin."

"Emerson." Bill repeated in disbelief. "Emma."

"I thought you knew." Emma replied taken aback by his apparent interest in her name. "Here let me show you my favorite piece."

Emma read a brief selection but could tell the Admiral wasn't listening.

"You've had a long day. I didn't want to bug you, just drop it off." Emma said setting down the book.

"What do you know about your father?" Bill asked as Emma went to leave.

"Nothing. Mom was inseminated. You know how she is. She doesn't like to get personal like that."

"Yeah." Bill muttered looking at the book.

"Actually," Emma paused at the hatch and turned around. "I do know something. He had blue eyes. I was born bald with blue eyes. One time when we were looking at pictures she said she wondered if they'd stay that way. I don't really think about it though. I don't look like a stranger, so for the most part, it feels like she really did have me herself. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

* * *

"Bill do you have a minute? I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah. I need to talk to you too."

Distracted by her own news, Laura hadn't looked at Bill when she entered his quarters but when she did she was surprised to see his drawn face.

"What is it? Cylons? Baltar?" Laura urged anxious to confront whatever crisis he had, to move on to the next.

"Emerson."

The color drained from Laura's face at Bill's words. He didn't need to say anything else for her to know what he wanted to discuss.

"She brought me this book - thought I might enjoy it." Bill continued opening the front cover and reviewing his faded initials before turning the page. "I recognized it immediately. I left this for you at the cabin."

Bill paused and held up a nearly translucent note with Laura's name scribbled on it.

"I don't think she recognized my handwriting. Am I her father?"

"Yes." Laura replied her words cold and formal as she braced for more.

Bill nodded his head at the confirmation and let the words sink in before moving on. "What did you want to tell me?"

"The cancer is back." Laura replied carelessly, her news no longer seeming important. "So if the prophecy is right we're heading in the right direction." Laura's attempt at humor failed to bring a smile to either face.

Bill remained silent and made his way to the couch. Holding out his hand, he invited Laura to join him.

"Treatment?"

"Chamalla." Laura replied pausing momentarily. "Doloxan."

"Good." Bill said breathing a sigh of relief and taking her hand in his.

"I never considered telling you I was pregnant - it was a one time thing. By the time we got here, she was already mine and I didn't want to share her. " Laura explained, aware that her reasons for withholding information would bring him little comfort.

"I wish you would have told me but I understand." Bill replied, unable to find the will to be angry.

"She's going to hate me."

"She'll get over it. It doesn't matter now."

"I don't want her to know about the cancer." Laura insisted, slowly shaking her head at the thought.

"She's going to find out. " Bill reminded gently squeezing Laura's hand.

"Not yet. She's been through so much. I can't do this to her again. Not yet."

"Okay." Bill agreed. "But I want her to know she's my daughter."

* * *

"This doesn't look promising." Emma noted finding her mother and Bill waiting for her on the couch with somber faces. "Who died?"

"No one - that we know of anyway." Bill added, walking over to greet Emma and taking a minute to admire her.

"Am I dying?" Emma asked uncomfortable under the Admiral's gaze. "What's going on?"

"Your mother and I have something to tell you."

"Okay…." Emma trailed, waiting for either of them to start.

"I didn't meet Bill on Galactica." Laura began, standing up to join them. "I met him a long time ago, very nearly 19 years and 9 months ago."

Emma stared blankly at Laura and waited for more.

"I was never artificially inseminated." Laura elaborated taking deep breath. "And I've always known who your father is."

The air went out of Emma's lungs at Laura's words and the realization of what she was telling her. Gasping for air Emma turned around and began to pace the room. The entreaties of concern from Bill and futile explanation from Laura rang like white noise in Emma's ears.

"You lied to me." Emma's words were as cold as ice and her glare piercing. "All this time, you knew who my father was. I should have known you were lying to me."

"Emma." Bill said sternly, taking a step forward before Laura held out her hand to keep him in place.

"That's why you didn't want me on Galactica. You didn't want him to see me. And when you were dying and I was scared of being left alone - you'd rather I'd be an orphan than what? What was it?" Emma demanded her piercing words not above a whisper. "It wasn't what was best for me. It was never what was best for me." Emma paused as the new reality sunk in. "He was  _married_. Have you never had any self respect?"

"That's enough!" Bill demanded furiously, unwilling to stand aside longer. "You will  **not**  talk to your mother that way."

"Don't worry. I'll never talk to her again." Emma assured storming out the room.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked resting his hand on Laura's shoulder.

Laura opened her mouth to speak but tears caught her throat and she had to bite her finger to maintain composure.

Taking her in his arms Bill pressed a kiss in Laura's hair "Give her time to cool down. It's a lot to take in. We'll get passed this."


	22. Crossroads

**Crossroads 0319**

**Days 1162-1167**

"Begin searching the entire fleet for tracking devices. It's possible they could've placed it on a ship on New Caprica." Bill ordered looking up at DRADIS.

"I think that we should ask the Six. She may be willing to help." Laura suggested.

"Baltar's girlfriend?" Saul questioned. "And why would she do that?"

"Because she does not want to see Hera go back to the cylons."

"You think that thing would stick her neck out for some half-cylon whelp?" Saul challenged, suspicious of the president's plan.

"I have a feeling she'd lay her life down for it." Laura replied firmly glancing over at Bill.

"A feeling?"

"It's more than a feeling." Laura shot back defensively. "Just do it. It doesn't hurt to ask."

Laura didn't stick around for Bill's response and left the Colonel and Lee behind to pace the platform.

"How you holding up?" Bill asked quietly. "Feeling ok?"

"Feeling?" Laura repeated, unimpressed by his choice of words. "Did you really have to confront me like that in front of them? Lee's been staring at me all morning I feel like I have a horn sticking out of my head. I know what I'm doing."

"I know. I'm sorry." Bill apologized. "I remember last time-"

"I was right last time." Laura reminded. "Chamalla enhanced my senses but it didn't make me crazy. We found the arrow, we found the tomb, we'll find Earth."

"We will." Bill agreed carefully watching Laura as she swayed back and forth in frustration. "What else?"

"Did you see the weekly fleet report?"

"Yeah."

"Emma Adama." Laura whispered, struggling to speak the words for the first time. "The fleet cannot find out about this right now. Not with the trial. It'll be a distraction."

"Few people have access to those lists and fewer read them."

"Have you talked to her?" Laura asked anxious for an update on her daughter.

"No. You said to give her space." Bill reminded gently setting his hand on her side.

"I know but I thought she'd talk to you." Laura confessed, her concern heighten by Bill's update. "She always talks to you."

"She will when she's ready. Come on. Saul will talk to the Six."

* * *

"Is the Admiral in?" Emma asked walking into Lee as she paced outside Bill's quarters. "What's the matter? What happened to your wings?" Emma wondered noting their absence as she stepped back.

"I resigned. I will not serve under that man." Lee replied clenching his jaw to keep from saying other things. "If you're going in there to talk to him, good luck."

Left alone, Emma began to reconsider her decision to talk with the Admiral. It had taken her days to absorb the news about her paternity. Still more to get the courage to go to Galactica. Now she was here and the trial had already begun. She knew it wasn't a good time but she couldn't bare to wait longer.

"Ad-admiral?" Emma called struggling with her words as she entered the room.

"I'm your father Emma." Bill called from his desk. "You don't need to call me Admiral."

Finding him slumped in his chair with a drink in his hand was a shock. Even on his worst days during the occupation Bill had maintained his composure. The man in front of her now was a stranger in more ways than one.

"Sit down." Bill ordered, his words hard but tone soft.

"Did you know?" Emma asked after several minutes of silence.

"No." Bill replied watching the liquor rid the edge of the glass he swirled in his hand.

"How?"

Bill raised his eyebrow and waited for Emma to complete her question.

"How didn't you know? How did it happen?"

"I rented a cabin on Caprica for a week. The owner overlapped dates. We spent time together." Bill replied taking a long, slow sip. "After it was over we went our separate ways. I never saw her again until the decommissioning ceremony."

"She could have found you." Emma whispered, uncertain of Bill's tolerance.

"Yes." Bill agreed, keeping his body turned and eyes on the ground. "But I was married with two young sons. She knew that."

Emma felt a stab of pain at Bill's words. She knew he hadn't meant them to be harsh but they were.

"So you agree with her decision?"

"I understand your mother's decision." Bill clarified looking up at Emma. "I'm not going to tell you I was in love with Laura when we first met but there was a connection. One that stayed with me to the day I saw her on Galactica. You know my feelings on the religious stuff but even I can't help but think that there is something to this. The odds that we'd meet and have a child and all of us would survive an apocalypse."

Emma wanted to speak but her mouth refused to say any of the words her brain suggested. Instead she sat paralyzed, desperately waiting for more.

"I'm glad you were born Emma." Bill sighed. "I wish I was there to see you grow up. I'm sorry I wasn't but I don't think I would have been the father you'd have wanted me to be."

"You're a great father." Emma protested meekly, brushing away stray tears.

"I don't know." Bill admitted reflecting on the mistakes he made with his sons. "But I do know I have a great daughter."

Bill stood up and walked around the desk Emma stood up nervously under his watchful eye.

"I love you Emma." Bill declared with a shaky voice and teary eyes, pulling her into his arms and holding her close.

"I love you too...Dad."

* * *

"Hey." Dee greeted entering the Agathon quarters.

"Hey." Emma returned, surprised to see Dualla. "What are you doing here? Helo and Athena aren't back yet."

"Did you listen to the trial?" Dee asked stunned by Emma's casual appearance.

"Definitely no. After what they did to Tigh - I can't stomach it. I can only imagine what they did to my mother." Looking up at Dee's sullen face Emma gathered she guessed right. "Ah. What was it? The cylon infractions? Religious prophecy? Or was it me? Did Lee out me as the bastard child of the Admiral?" Emma wondered covering Hera's ears.

"I don't' think Lee knows about you." Dee confessed uncertain of how to proceed.

"Ok. So which was it? Religion or cylons?"

"Neither. Emma I don't think I'm the right person to tell you this but if you walk out this room you're going to find out." Dee preface before taking a deep breath. "You mother's cancer is back."

"No." Emma said firmly, ignoring Dee and returning her attention to Hera and her puzzle.

"Lee questioned her about her use of chamalla. She admitted to it on the stand."

"I'm really busy with Hera, Dee. I'll let Helo know you dropped by."

"I can stay with Hera." Dee offered, uncertain of what to do.

"I'm taking care of Hera." Emma replied sharply. "Goodbye Dee."

* * *

"Yell at me. I don't want to get out of bed." Laura instructed, cradling the phone in her hand.

"Well, you called the wrong number. I was just thinking about going back to bed."

"You feeling okay?" Laura asked concerned.

"Says the cancer patient." Bill chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just cut myself. How are you?"

"I don't want to face them. I don't want to face any of them. I just want to stay in bed all day and sleep."

"I think I stopped the bleeding… if you still need to be yelled at I think I can give you some volume." Bill offered tossing the bloodied napkin.

"Okay." Laura replied eagerly. "Give it your best shot."

"Get outta that bed!"

"That's not your best shot." Laura scolded shaking her head.

"Get your fat, lazy ass outta that rack, Roslin!" Bill hollered tapping into his stills as a training officer.

"Yes, sir. Okay sir. Anything you say sir." Laura responded with a broad smile. "Thank you Bill."

"Have you talked to Emma?" Bill asked drying his face.

"No. Not yet."

"I'm going to talk to her-" Bill replied frustrated by Emma's behavior.

"Don't." Laura interrupted. "Don't bother her."

"This fight has gone on long enough. You don't need to deal with this right now. You did what you thought was best-"

"This isn't about you." Laura explained closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "It's not about the cylons. It's about me and her. It's the cancer. She can't face it. I understand. Let her be. She'll find me when she's ready."

* * *

"Congratulations Counselor." Emma greeted making her way to Lee in the empty corridor.

"Emma-"

"I'm being sincere Lee." Emma clarified. "I'm not sure I care one way or the other about Gaius Baltar's fate but your argument - your testimony - was sound. No nonsense. It reminded me of the Admiral."

"You mean Dad." Lee corrected. "Dee told me. You're my sister."

"Apparently so." Emma replied with a weak shrug. "Turns out they met 20 years ago, had a weekend affair and an illegitimate daughter."

"Don't say that." Lee scolded shaking his head. "Clearly, I know nothing about how you came into this world but I know your parents and I know mine. Even at their worst yours get along better than mine on their best day."

"Really?" Emma pressed, skeptically. "Or is this your big brother trick?"

"Scouts honor." Lee swore, raising his right hand. "I'm actually glad my dad had an affair. I love my mom but she didn't love him and he loved her too much."

Emma bit her bottom lip and considered the newest piece in the puzzle.

"Speaking of moms, Emma I sincerely apologize for what happened-"

"No." Emma snapped, quickly drawn back to the present. "Don't."

"Emma?" Lee asked shocked by her rapid change. "Are you okay?"

"I have to go." Emma said turning around and racing down the hall.

"Emma wait!"

 


	23. Six of One

**Six of One 0402**

**Days 1168-1169**

The events of the last several hours weighed heavily on Emma and kept her from sleeping. With few alternatives she decided to walk the ship and look at the wall of remembrance. It was a bittersweet habit she'd developed but it gave her hope for humanity. That even after everything people continued to care about others, mourn their loss and pay tribute to their life.

Sitting alone in the halls of Galactica always reminded her of the Exodus. The turning point in her life from child to adult. Like most teens she'd yearned to be an adult, now that she was one she'd have done anything to go back.

The creaking sound of a hatch caught Emma by surprise but the sight of Tory and Saul stunned her. Staying close to the wall and shielded by crates she was relieved when they went in the opposite direction. The subsequent exit of Galen and Same left her curious and confused.

"You're not throwing people out of airlocks again are you Sam?" Emma teased as he walked passed her.

"My Gods Emma! You scared me. What the hell are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep." Emma explained, looking over at the wall. "I decided to stop by and see Billy."

"Oh." Sam replied nervously looking down the hall.

Sensing his interest in keeping his activity to himself, Emma decided to move the conversation forward.

"I use to visit Kara's picture. Now I can actually visit Kara."

"I know. It's unbelievable." Sam agreed, his nerves subsiding.

"I'm glad she's back but I can't help but wonder what happened." Emma confessed looking down at the floor. "I have a hard time believing she's a cylon but…"

"But?"

"Anything is possible I guess." Emma shrugged.

"What do you think they'd do to her? What do you think they  _will_ do to her?" Sam pressed eager for more insight and information.

"I have no idea. But don't worry. Dad could never throw her out an airlock."

* * *

"Emma!" Kara exclaimed as the girl entered the brig. "Kiddo, you've got to get me out of here. I found Earth."

"I can't." Emma apologized remaining a safe distance from the bars. "You missed a lot while you were away. You were gone a long time."

"That's what they keep telling me. But look at me Emma," Kara pleaded grasping at the bars. "I found Earth. I can take us there. This will all be over. You have to talk to your mom. She's the only one the Old Man will listen to."

"You put a gun to her head Kara. Gods!" Emma screamed in frustration. "What did you think they were going to do? What were you thinking?"

"I needed to get their attention. I need them to listen to me. We're going the wrong way." Kara insisted. "Remember her prophecies? The arrow? I did that for her."

"I'm not going to talk about prophecies." Emma snapped. "There is no prophecy. There's no Earth."

"There is an Earth! I was there! The prophecy-"

"There is no frakkin prophecy. She's not a dying leader. She's not DYING!" Emma screamed so loudly she stunned Kara and attracted the attention of additional guards.

"The cancer is back." Kara realized, a sense of validation washing over her. "The dying leader will lead us to Earth. We're almost there."

"She's not dying. We're not going to Earth." Emma said through grit teeth before turning to leave.

* * *

"How you doing?" Bill asked pulling up a chair next to Laura's hospital bed.

"It's been a long day."

"So say we all." Bill agreed nodding his head. "I forgot a book."

"That's okay." Laura said sitting up and reaching for her briefcase. "I have something for you."

"For me?" Bill replied carefully watching Laura as she searched her bag.

"I brought my purse with me on Colonial 798 and like any mother of an only child I carry too many pictures in my wallet." Laura said pulling out a small group of pictures in protective plastic case.

"Pictures?" Bill repeated pleasantly surprised.

"They range from birth to age 14."

"14?" Bill noted curiously. "Aren't you missing a year?"

"She skipped picture day her sophomore year. She didn't get her braces off in time and her face broke out so she feigned the flu. I was too busy to fight with her and figured there was always next year." Laura smirked at her ignorance.

"I see. What do we have?"

"Her newborn picture." Laura said, handing over the aged photograph.

"Bald and blue eyed." Bill observed, tears welling in his eyes at the sight of the baby he never knew. "How big was she?"

"Pretty small. 6lbs 10oz but it was all head. She was a good baby. Very easy going and mild mannered. She reminded me of you then." Laura confessed with a bittersweet half smile.

"This is her first birthday. I spent way too much on this adorable ivory dress with green flowers and then bought her a chocolate cake with red roses. She made a huge mess and the dress was destroyed." Laura continued.

"She's so tiny. The boys were twice this size at her age."

"This is one of our many trips to the zoo. We went basically every weekend from age 4-6." Laura said, recalling their long Saturday afternoon trips. "She loved animals and wanted to be a vet. She begged me for any numbers of pets - a dog, cat, rabbit, lizard! I got a fish and told her we could see the other animals at the zoo."

"This is my favorite school picture." Laura continued holding up another photograph. "I swear this girl lost all her baby teeth within 6 months. She lived on mash potatoes and jello."

Bill laughed at the sight of Emma's broad toothless grin and high ponytails. "She looks like Pippy Long Stocking."

"She loved that book but Nancy Drew was her favorite. She'd make up these outrageous stories about our neighbors and solve imagined crimes."

"Then there was the pink phase. Everything had to be pink. If it wasn't she refused to wear it."

"Pink?" Bill repeated surprised, holding the picture up to confirm it was indeed Emma. "She doesn't seem the type."

"She's not. It was her friends. They had a secret pink club. Thankfully it only lasted a school year." Laura remembered gratefully. "Here's her tennis photo. She was actually pretty good. She may not share our interest in boxing but she knows how to swing a racquet. And her 13th birthday we went to a resort on Picon."

"I know that suit." Bill said pointing to Laura in a familiar red bikini.

"I found it in a box before we left. I couldn't believe it still fit so I wore it." Laura laughed, taking back the picture to admire her youthful and healthy body. "It seems like a lifetime ago."

"Any more?" Bill asked, eager to keep Laura with him in the moment and not lost in her illness.

"One. Her freshman year picture."

"Her hair is black and purple."

"It was a rough year. Or at least it felt like it at the time." Laura replied with a harsh laugh.

"She'll come around Laura." Bill assured taking her hand in his.

"I know."

* * *

"How's your Mom doing?" Helo asked as Emma entered the cramped office space in Dogville. "I still can't believe Kara put a gun to her head."

"I don't know."

"Don't you talk to her?" Helo joked but noticed he was the only one smiling. "I'm sorry. I wasn't taking her condition lightly. I just meant I'm surprised it didn't come up."

"It's fine. It hasn't come up because I haven't seen her."

"What?"

"What do you want to do about request from Mrs. Corseque?"

"Hold up, you haven't talked to the President? I know you two have been going through some things but- "

"I'm not mad at her." Emma clarified taking a deep breath. "I'm not punishing her. I'm not angry. I just can't see her. If I see her it'll be real and it can't be real. It can't be real Helo."

"Look maybe it's different. Maybe it's not. Maybe Hera -" Helo took a deep breath to clear his mind of the unresolved anger he felt towards Roslin. "Maybe Hera could help. Donate blood or something. Not a lot but-"

"Maybe." Emma agreed. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't the conversation you were expecting when you brought it up. I know I need to see her. Find out how she's doing, what treatment she'll get - if Hera could help. I'm just not ready. Not yet."

* * *

"Emma what are you doing out here?" Bill asked exiting the CIC. "Do you know what time it is?"

"You transferred me to Galactica." Emma reminded. "And not really."

"Are you okay?" Bill asked inspecting his daughter.

"Not really." Emma replied, biting her lip to fight the tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Sweetheart," Bill sighed, his heart sinking as Emma's broken face so closely resembling the one he'd left behind in his quarters earlier in the evening.

"You have to do something about Kara. Maybe she's right." Emma forced her words through sharp breaths. "Maybe it's the miracle everyone wants."

Emma hoped that by saying it she'd feel better. That by putting humanities interests above her own - above her fears - that she'd feel a sense of victory or peace. Instead she felt hollow.

"Let's go get your Mom." Bill suggested reaching out for Emma's shoulder.

"No. Don't make me." Emma pleaded through fresh tears as she saw her ability to avoid the truth fading. "I'd rather we never found Earth. That we stayed here forever." Emma confessed, desperate to change the inevitable.

"I know. Me too."

* * *

"The treatments are long but not that long Emma." Cottle warned. "Go see her."

Emma paced up and down the sickbay preparing herself for her next move. A visit long overdue. Taking a series of breaths she braced herself as she approached the curtain and stepped inside.

"Mom." Emma whispered finding Laura laying back with her eyes closed.

"Emma." Laura replied sucking in her lips to prevent tears. "Oh Emma."

"I'm sorry Mom." Emma apologized rushing into Laura's arms.

"Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry." Laura whispered planting kisses on her daughter's cheeks. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too." Emma said pulling away and brushing away tears. "I should have come sooner. I just didn't want it to be real."

"I know. I didn't want it to be real either." Laura replied with a sad smile. "But I'm taking Doloxan."

Emma forced a smile and nodded her head in approval at her mother's announcement.

For as long as Emma could remember Laura had considered Doloxan a fate worse than death. A drug worse than the disease. She'd swore she would never use it, not after watching her mother's struggle. But it was the most popular cancer treatment and a message that she would go to the edge of the universe for her daughter.

 


	24. Faith

**Faith 0408**

**Day 1227**

"Emma what are you doing here?" Tory asked surprised to find the President's daughter in the hallway of Colonial One.

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that." Emma muttered. "I'm here to see my Mom."

"Let me go tell her you're here." Tory offered obstructing Emma's way through the hall.

"No need. I'll just go in and see her." Emma insisted, trying unsuccessfully to pass.

"It's not a problem. She's been really busy with different issues related to the Quorum so she's possibly on a call. If you want to wait in here I'll go get her."

Emma was so stunned by Tory's persistence that she relented and waited in the press room for Laura. It was amazing how things had changed. It seemed like both yesterday and a lifetime ago that this was her home. She could travel on the ship in leisure and with no obstructions.

"Hi Sweetheart. What are you doing here?" Laura greeted with a broad smile and wide eyes that Emma had always identified as the pander play.

"Seriously?" Emma replied in disbelief. "I'm here to see you. I thought I could help with your work or we could hang out."

"That's sweet but you don't need to help me work. You have a job on Galactica."

"I want to help." Emma insisted, dismayed by her mother's rebuff. "How are you feeling? You didn't tell me about your last treatment. I had to hear about it from Dad. You have to let me know these things."

"It was fine. I had work to do. The Admiral came and read to me." Laura replied casually brushing off the subject.

"The Admiral?" Emma repeated caught off guard by the unexpected formality. "I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone. Are you feeling okay? Should I call Cottle?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm just busy and I have some things to take care of. I'll be on Galactica in a couple days. Why don't we plan to spend time together then? I'll talk to Tory. She can coordinate our schedules."

* * *

"She wants Tory to coordinate our schedules. That is literally what she said to me." Emma recounted in disbelief as she paced the Admiral's quarters.

"She's busy Em." Bill replied concentrating on the reports on his desk.

"Dad. Look at me, please." Emma begged placing her hands on his desk and leaning over to face him. "I don't know where I am anymore. I feel like I woke up one day and everything changed. I'm scared and I need my Mom and it's like she's already gone."

"Things are different." Bill conceded. "But your mother is fine. You made the choice to transfer to Salpica months ago, you're not a kid anymore. Things change."

"Okay. Sure." Emma reluctantly agreed. "But Mom's sick and she's pulling away. She's giving up."

"She's not giving up. She's getting Doloxan treatments. She'll be fine."

"You don't know her like I do. Doloxan is her surrender." Emma explained, fighting a sense of urgency. "My grandmother died of cancer. She took care of her and watched the drug suck the life out of the person she admired most. Mom swore she would never use it. That's why she used chamalla before."

"Laura isn't dying." Bill replied firmly. "Look Emma. I really need to take care of this. Can we talk about this later?"

Stunned by the rebuff, Emma decided to give up. "Sure. I'll see you later."

* * *

"Whoa. What are you doing here Emma?" Saul asked joining her at the bar.

"I'm drinking. I'm having a shot everything time someone asks me that question. Joe hit me again." Emma explained calling for the bartender.

Joe responded by looking to the XO for approval. Granted he poured Emma another drink.

"Have you ever drank before?" Saul asked watching Emma lay with her head on the table.

"No." Emma confessed with a grin. "But it's a special occasion."

"Yeah?" Saul pressed, discretely switching his water with her drink. "Take a shot with me."

"Okay Sir." Emma said emptying the glass. "A toast to my independence. I'm officially an adult with no parents."

"Did you disown the President again?"

"Nope." Emma replied shaking her head and fighting a fit of giggles. "She tossed me aside. She barely talks to me or sees me or anything. Weeks. Nothing. She pushed me away. And I told my Dad and he told me I'm imagining things. Me." Emma repeated in disbelief. "If we're counting by the way I've had zero visions. None - the entire trip. Yet this is all in my head. My Mom's not sick, she's busy. This is what he tells me. Then he told me to leave."

"It's not easy for him." Saul admitted, with unmasked sympathy for his friend and his family.

"He is delusional. She is -" Emma tried to think of a word but the spinning room made it difficult to think. "Dying. That's it. And I'm drunk. That's the Adama family - wait!" Emma exclaimed looking across the room and spotting her brother. "Lee!"

"Hi Emma. Have you been drinking?" Lee finished his question but already had his answer, as he waved away her rank breath. "How much have you been drinking?"

"I don't know. Let's have another and I'll start counting."

"Here you go Em." Saul said offering her another glass of water. "As fast as you can get her down."

"To you Lee." Emma cheered holding up the emptied glass. "We've got delusional, dying and drunk. What are you?"

"Confused?"

"Come on Lee.  _Ds_." Emma said shaking her head in disappointment. "Got it. D. Dualla's husband. Or ex-husband, I'm not sure."

"Let's get you back to your room." Lee said turning Emma's chair.

"Nope. I'm having a good time. Another drink my good man." Emma called holding out her hand.

"Last call." Saul announced with a sorry smile.

"Come on. We'll clock this as big brother duties." Lee said throwing Emma over his shoulder. "Thankfully you're lighter than Zak."

* * *

"Your Dad told me you're worried about me." Laura said entering Emma's room. "I didn't realize you were upgraded to Lee's old space."

"Yeah." Emma replied quietly holding her pillow over her head.

"Speaking of Lee. He told me you were drinking and may need medicine." Laura continued, holding out a glass of water and some pills. "You're grounded."

Emma forced herself up and accepted the medicine from Laura.

"I feel awful."

"I bet." Laura said taking the cup and setting it aside before joining Emma on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked sitting up and leaning her head against the wall.

"Not thrilled that you're drinking but otherwise I'm good."

"Mom." Emma said reaching out to touch Laura's wig. "You don't have to wear this for me and you don't need to say that you're good. You're sick. You're dying and it sucks. Let's make it suck less."

Laura sucked in her lips to fight back tears before looking back at Emma.

"I don't want to be a burden to you." Laura confessed closing her eyes. "You've been through so much. I don't want you to-"

"But I want to." Emma interrupted. "I want to be there for every moment we have left. Good, bad, ugly. I don't care. I just need you for every moment I have you."

"Okay." Laura agreed, reluctantly taking off her wig.

"You have a beautiful head." Emma complimented, pulling Laura's arm back to sit next to her.

"How's Alex?"

"Good. He's coming by later." Emma replied turning to face Laura. "Can we talk about the other thing?"

"The other thing?" Laura repeated, uncertain of which thing Emma might mean.

"Me." Emma sighed. "Why did you have me? You support women's rights, you were single, you probably didn't want kids and I'm sure you weren't expecting to end up with me…" Emma trailed, unsure if she could continue. "I always felt special - like you chose me - and now it turns out I'm just a huge mistake."

"You are not a mistake Emerson Roslin - Emerson Adama." Laura correct, taking Emma's face in her hands. "Don't ever think that. I might not have planned you but I absolutely chose you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Emma said nodding her head.

"Do you know why I named you Emerson?" Laura asked giving Emma a kiss before letting go of her face. "I did it as a tribute - a thank you - for a wonderful, precious gift."

 


	25. Guess What's Coming To Dinner

**Guess What's Coming to Dinner 0409**

**Day 1240**

"Welcome back." Emma greeted watching Hera run to Athena.

"Hey baby girl." Sharon said picking up her daughter and holding her tightly. "Hi Emma. Thanks for watching her for us."

"Any time. Did you find Earth?"

"No but we found something." Sharon said letting Hera go back to her game. "A cylon fleet. Civil war broke out among the cylons. The Eights, Sixes and Twos broke off from the others. They're looking for the Final 5."

"Are you serious?" Emma gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah." Sharon replied somberly shaking her head. "They want to destroy the Hub."

"The Hub?"

"The source of resurrection. They're proposing an alliance. We help them extract D'Anna and we can destroy the Hub."

"No more resurrection." Emma whispered her eyes growing wide at the implications. "A mortal enemy. And I thought  _I'd_  surprise you by bringing up the Opera House."

"You know about the Opera House?"

"Everyone does." Emma cringed, Gaius' radio announcement playing her head. "Baltar found out about it somehow. As you can imagine it's not going over well with the fleet."

"I bet." Sharon replied with a dry laugh. "Given our history it's definitely been an odd experience with your Mom."

"It's shaken her up - having cylons in her head." Emma admitted with a grin.

"I'm surprised she didn't throw us out an airlock. Convinced of a grand conspiracy or something." Sharon laughed.

"Now that you mention it. I'm surprised she didn't either." Emma said bursting into hysteric laughter that turned into tears. "What's happening Sharon?"

Sharon remained quiet and watched Hera before slowly shaking her head. "I have no idea."

* * *

"I don't think I'll ever get use to seeing you in a suit." Emma decided as she walked into Lee in the corridor. "What are you doing on Galactica?"

"I came to talk to your mother."

"I take it, things didn't go well." Emma guessed by his tone.

"She refuses to talk to the Quorum about this joint mission." Lee exploded, his pent up frustration being released on Emma. "You have to talk to her."

"I'm sorry Lee." Emma apologized shaking her head. "You're going to have to find a new partner in principles. She's dying for real this time and I want all the time I have left. To be perfectly honest, Mom could suggest throwing you out the airlock and I'd let her. Given the current situation with you and the Quorum that's part warning."

"Thanks Em." Lee huffed, mildly entertained.

"For what it's worth, I don't think you need my help anyway. Mom respects your counsel. She has since the beginning. You're Captain Apollo remember?"

Lee smiled at the mention of his former title. "Yeah, I remember. How are you holding up? I meant to check on you. I -"

"I'm fine." Emma assured. "I haven't been back to Joe's. I'm glad you told Mom because it gave us a chance to talk - really talk."

"Good. I'm glad. I want you to know I'm here for you if you need anything."

"I know. Thanks Lee."

* * *

"Hey have you seen Helo?" Kara asked knocking on Emma's door.

"I have not." Emma replied, pleasantly surprised by the unexpected visitor.

"You Adama kids get all the perks." Kara noted inspecting Emma's quarters, tossing aside a pillow and plopping down on the couch.

"Did you find what you were looking for out there? On the Demetrius" Emma specified, curious about what brought Kara to her room.

"I found something. I'm just not sure what it is yet. Whoever these 5 cylons are - they know where Earth is." Kara reasoned, enjoying the moment of peace and comfort. "If we can figure out a way to maintain this alliance…"

Emma chuckled lightly at Kara's words. "Kara Thrace wants to work with the cylons. I think it's official, life as we know it is over."

"I know. It doesn't make sense. None of it does but I had this vision of a comet - except it wasn't a comet it was the Basestar." Kara explained sitting forward to release some of the pent up energy inside her. "There's this inexplicable overlap. The Hybrid even knows about the president."

"What does my Mom have to do with this? What's a hybrid?"

"It's a cylon… thing. It said the dying leader will know the truth of the Opera House."

"Did you mention this to my Mom?" Emma cringed already sure of the answer.

"It might have come up." Kara admitted apologetically.

"That's why you're looking for Helo. She wants to go on that ship." Emma realized standing up. "I need to find her."

"I've got to get going too." Kara agreed standing up. "I just thought I'd say hey."

"I'm glad." Emma replied giving Kara a hug. "I'm glad you're back."

Startled by the unexpected gesture. Kara momentarily froze but was quick to recover. "I'm glad I'm back too, kiddo."

* * *

"Does Dad know about this trip?" Emma asked climbing into the Raptor.

"He's busy and I won't be gone long."

"You brought a book." Emma pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "Kara told me about the Hybrid."

"I have to know." Laura whispered glancing sideways at Emma. "I have to know."

"I understand. I don't know what you and Kara are going through but I'm sure it's difficult." Emma said placing her hand over Laura's. "I want to support you."

"Thank you Sweetheart. I know it's hard for you to accept these visions-"

"I believe you." Emma assured, not looking to get bogged down by details. "It's not the easiest thing to believe but there have been too many coincidences for it to be just that."

"You're so much like your father." Laura said with a bittersweet smile. "You look like me but you're him to the core."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should." Laura agreed. "He's also having revelations of faith. Which is why he'll understand why I'm going to the Basestar."

"Why  _we're_ going." Emma corrected buckling her seatbelt. "Fair warning, I won't take no for an answer."

"Fine." Laura relented without a fight. "But stay close I don't trust these people."

"People?" Emma repeated with a dropped jaw. "Did you just refer to cylons as people?"

"Oh Emma." Laura replied rolling her eyes.

 


	26. The Hub

**The Hub**

**Day 1241**

Emma couldn't remember if or when she'd jumped with such frequency. The trips were smooth but left her uneasy. She also wasn't certain they weren't causing her to hallucinate.

It was obvious Laura's attitude towards cylons was softening but it continued to amaze Emma. Sitting against the wall she watched stunned as her mother talked to cylons and asked them questions. Unfortunately, Emma's admiration for her mother's growth and understanding was short lived.

"What's the matter Helo?" Emma asked as he stormed the empty room she was instructed to wait in.

"Nothing."

"Give me more credit than that. Sit down." Emma suggested as a means for a more private conversation. "You have the 'I hate Laura Roslin' face on."

Helo locked his jaw and sucked in his breath.

"Yep. That's the look. "Emma confirmed with twisted pleasure. "What did she do?"

"She wants to betray the cylons. She told me to bring D'Anna directly to her." Helo whispered checking the room for spies.

Emma couldn't help but smile at the less than surprising news. "I see."

"That's it?" Helo asked shocked and disappointed by Emma's indifference.

"I already told Lee, I'm not fighting with her." Emma explained. "She's too sick. I can't help you."

"This-this isn't what's suppose to happen." Helo protested, actively reminding himself to keep his voice low. "If there is any chance of us working together, of ending the cycle of violence, this is it. Betraying them will only prove that we aren't worth it."

"It won't look good." Emma agreed. "But if it makes you feel better it probably won't work. My Mom is a very persuasive woman but these skills don't transfer to cylons. I doubt she'll convince D'Anna to open up to her."

"All the more reason not to do it!" Helo exploded. "Sorry. I just-"

"I know. It's fine." Emma replied, relieved to see no one stormed the room. "Just do it. It's your orders."

"Right."

"Plus you have a bigger challenge to face first." Emma reminded, thinking of the human and cylon army he was delegated to command. "How's the prep going?"

"Rough." Helo admitted, calming down at the distraction. "There is a lot of tension and mistrust. A lot of these guys were on New Caprica during the occupation. They have histories - not good ones."

"Hopefully, they can get it together for the mission. And if it goes well perhaps it'll be the start of better things."

* * *

Emma sat on the sideline thoroughly entertained watching her mother and Gaius yell at the Hybrid for answers.

"She said protect the child. That's what Caprica said she was doing in the dream." Laura eagerly recounted.

"You told me I'm the one holding the child." Gaius protested. "Obviously I'm the one protecting the child. Wasn't I? In the Opera House."

"No, no, no it wasn't all that clear  _what_ you were doing." Laura clarified bitterly.

Emma couldn't help but snicker at the scene.

"It entertains you?" Leoban observed walking over to Emma.

"Doesn't it entertain you?" Emma challenged, doing her best to mask her nerves. She had never met a 2 but she knew enough about the model to be leery.

"You're Emma Adama." Leoban continued squatting to get a better look at her.

"Pretty easy guess." Emma replied biting her bottom lip, uncomfortable with the scrutiny.

"You're special."

Emma looked at Leoban and laughed. "You say that to all the girls don't you?"

"You are. Daughter to two great human leaders."

Emma looked down at the ground and shrugged, unable to protest his message.

"You're compassionate and thoughtful. You don't believe in good or evil." Leoban noted drawing Emma's eyes to his. "You know that we are all good and evil."

"You wrote fortune cookie messages didn't you?" Emma casually shot back, determined to resist the cylon's tricks.

"You'll find peace Emma." Leoban promised before standing up to leave.

* * *

When the battle began the impact on the Basestar was more severe than Emma was prepared for. Anxious to make it to the interior, Laura and Emma were surprised to find an injured Gaius Baltar.

"Emma don't look." Laura instructed reaching for the first aid kit once the marine set Baltar down. "Sergeant Smith find out what's going on."

Emma appreciated her mother's warning but the stench of blood was more than enough to keep Emma at a distance. She could face many things but blood was not one of them. It paralyzed her with fear and made her useless to the victim.

Sitting against the wall with her back turned away from the scene, Emma cringed at the sound of Gaius' painful moans and froze at his confession of what happened on Caprica.

The knowledge that Baltar was involved in the destruction of the colonies pierced Emma's soul. She immediately envisioned a universe in which Gaius had not been born. How different things would be. Different but not necessarily better. If all this had never happened, Laura would never had told her about her father. Was that knowledge worth the lives of five billion people?

The sound of Gaius' begging pulled Emma out of her trance but the sound of dripping blood kept her in her place.

"Don't do this Mom. Don't let him die." Emma pleaded simultaneously with Baltar. "Mom."

Emma waited desperately for sounds of movement but instead she heard bitter silence.

"Gaius?" Emma called forcing herself up but keeping her back turned from him. "Damn you."

Taking a deep breath Emma rushed to him and tried to avoid inhaling the smell. Identifying the bloody cloth on the ground she picked it up and tried futilely to stop the bleeding. Distracted by her attempts she didn't notice Laura's presence.

"No. Please no. I'm so sorry Sweetheart." Laura apologized taking Gaius' pulse. "He's still breathing."

* * *

"Do you really think I'm heartless?" Laura asked as she and Emma sat side by side watching the Hybrid.

"Mom-" Emma began to apologize.

"No. I'm being serious. Do you think I'm cold? I had  _moments-_ " Laura explained, careful to avoid Emma's dreaded word. "During the jumps. I was with Elosha on Galactica. I was dying and you and Bill, Kara and Lee were by my side. She said I don't love people. That's not true."

Emma remained silent and contemplated her response. "You love me Mom. I now that. You tell me. But you have a wall. You don't let people in - other people anyway." Emma clarified, careful to avoid making the wrong impression. "I think you were a different person before - before the accident. And who can blame you? You lost your entire family in one night. The pain you experienced, it must have been soul crushing."

Emma stopped to contemplate her own role in her mother's life. The surprise she must have been. The difficulties Laura must have faced experiencing her pregnancy alone and raising a child by herself.

"You know what Lee told me?" Emma asked after a long silence. "He said he was glad Dad had an affair."

"He said that?" Laura huffed in surprise.

"He said his mother never loved Dad. That you two on your worst days are better than them at their best. So who knows? Maybe you should have asked him to stay?" Emma suggested with a shrug. "He might have left her and we could have been a family." Emma paused and let the scene play out in her head. "That said, we'd probably also be dead on Caprica - so there's that."

Laura chuckled at Emma's analysis. "The Hybrid. These jumps. They bring me peace. I sense that we're getting closer to home."

"Closer to Dad." Emma clarified with a smile.

"Closer to Dad." Laura agreed. "I know I've kept him away. He scares me."

"I think you scare him."

"My health scares him." Laura corrected shaking her head. "He scares me because I'd let down all the walls."

"You should." Emma encouraged. "You deserve to be happy."

"I wonder what he's doing?"

"I have no idea but he's probably going to ground you." Emma guessed with a playful smile.

"Ground us both."

* * *

When Helo told Emma and Laura they found a Raptor, neither woman was surprised. Nor did they doubt who waited for them. Hurrying to the platform Emma stood back to let her parents reunite.

"Missed you." Bill greeted taking in Laura, relieved to see her again and unable to resist grabbing her shoulder for tangible evidence.

"Me too." Laura returned forcing back tears and gratefully falling into Bill's embrace. "I love you."

Bill pulled away to admire Laura's eyes and see for himself the feelings she professed.

"It's about time." He said gently kissing her tears before taking her in his arms once more. "Come here you." Bill ordered noticing Emma for the first time.

"Hi Dad."

"Are you two alright?" Bill asked letting go of Laura with one hand and pulling Emma close.

"We're fine." Laura assured resting her head on Bill's shoulder for strength. "They have D'Anna."

 


	27. Revelations

**Revelations**

**Day 1244**

The moment D'Anna announced there were four, not five, cylons aboard Galactica Emma knew who they were but had no idea what to do about it. Since she felt she could be more use on Galactica than the Basestar, Emma asked to go with the Admiral.

Standing in the Raptor and looking out into the crowd on the Hanger Deck, Emma was shaken by the look of fear on Saul's face. She couldn't imagine what he was thinking but she knew his loyalty to her father was sincere. She hoped Bill would know that too.

Distracted by the XO, Emma hardly noticed Tory's decision to return to the Basestar. Tory's betrayal came as no shock but raised the stakes and tipped the balances in a way Emma could not yet predict.

Emma waited impatiently for the scene in the Hanger Deck to end so she could find Sam and was grateful to find him alone in the barracks.

"Hey Sam." Emma greeted closing and locking the hatch.

"Hey Em." Sam replied nervously watching her actions.

Emma waited and considered the dozens of things she could say. Finally, she decided on the most basic.

"Are you a cylon?"

"Emma." Sam said shaking his head in protest.

"You know I don't care." Emma reminded. "You're one of my best friends. You're always there when I need you. You can be a cylon Sam. It changes nothing with us."

"Yes." Sam admitted pounding his fist on the table.

"And Saul. And Galen. And Tory." Emma recapped as statements, not questions.

Sam remained silent but offered a slight nod of acknowledgement. Emma waited for him to speak and when he didn't she walked over to give him a hug.

"I didn't know. None of us knew." Sam explained fighting back tears. "We don't know what happened and we don't know hot to get to Earth."

Emma pulled away and took a deep breath to absorb the latest news. It didn't surprise her. Regardless of the fleet's mission, her faith in Earth was virtually nonexistent. The problem was she was in the distinct minority.

"I don't know what to do Em."

"Neither do I. I was holding out hope you'd have that figured out and I could make sure no one killed you." Emma confessed rolling her eyes and taking a seat. "What does Saul say?"

"He's in denial about the whole frakkin thing. He's an officer and that's all that matters." Sam said running his hands through his hair.

"He'll stay. You'll stay." Emma tallied, looking at Sam for confirmation. "Tory is the pain in the ass she's always been. The Chief?"

"Probably stay."

"So the immediate problem is the cylons. D'Anna wants you and I'm not sure she's going to like it that you guys want to stick around here."

"Frakk!" Sam cried grabbing his head. "It's back."

"Sam!?" Emma gasped standing up to check on him. "Are you alright? What's back?"

"The noise." Sam replied, moving to the door. "I have to go."

"We didn't come up with a plan." Emma weakly reminded watching him open the hatch.

"Maybe this is it." Sam called back holding up his hands before rushing off.

* * *

"Dad?" Emma called entering his quarters. "Dad are you here?"

"We're in here Emma." Lee called from the bathroom.

"Dad!" Emma gasped shocked to find Bill sprawled out on the floor. "Dad, it's okay." Emma assured, crouching down to give him a hug.

"It's not okay Em." Bill muttered shaking his head.

Emma looked up at Lee who motioned for her to join him in the other room.

"I'll be right back." Emma promised rubbing Bill's shoulder before leaving.

"It's Saul. He's one of them."

It took Emma a half second to see Lee lacked compassion for the XO. "What are you going to do?"

"Whatever is necessary." Lee said firming looking back towards the bathroom.

"You can't kill him." Emma warned sternly. "You know him. Saul Tigh is not the enemy."

"I'll take care of it Emma. You take care of Dad."

Emma watched helplessly as Lee left and said a silent prayer that her friends lives would be spared before returning her attention to Bill.

"I'm back." Emma said sitting on the floor next to her father. The sight of his bloody hand made her stomach turn but she forced herself to look at it. "Let's clean you up."

Searching the cabinet for bandages and soap, Emma talked to distract both of them.

"Saul is your friend. Nothing changes that. He didn't know." Emma revealed looking Bill in the eye. "He didn't know."

"You knew?" Bill grunted in pain as she poured alcohol on his wound.

"Not exactly. A while back I saw an unlikely group. When D'Anna said there were four, I knew."

"Who?"

"Sam." Emma said starting with the least offensive. "Tory- she left. And Galen. But they didn't know."

"So Earth?" Bill pressed, fighting back a new wave of tears.

"They don't know." Emma admitted sadly shaking her head.

"So this is all for nothing? It was all for nothing."

* * *

"Welcome back Madame President." Emma greeted as Laura disembarked from the Raptor.

"It's good to be back. Where's Bill?" Laura asked concerned by his absence.

"He needs you." Emma replied curling her lip.

"Okay. Let's go." Laura replied taking Emma's hand.

"So a cylon alliance…" Emma said as they made their way across the ship.

"I can imagine how pleased you are."

"I am." Emma replied with a smile. "And I imagine you're equally pleased Lee was the one who had to make the call."

"I think I've made progress in coming around to your side of things." Laura protested indignantly.

"Sure." Emma acknowledged. "But a couple days ago you had Helo renege on an agreement so I'm a bit skeptical of your broader vision in this matter."

Laura opened her mouth to protest but closed it. "Fine. Perhaps I'll take note from you fine Adama children."

"Or just me." Emma suggesting tilting her head. "I'm not entirely convinced Lee wouldn't have vacuumed Tigh."

* * *

"Here we are." Emma said leading Alex into the CIC. "Where the big boys play."

"Wow." Alex replied, impressed by his surroundings. "The Admiral is okay with me being here?"

"As long as you don't take any pictures." Bill replied walking over to greet the boy. "It's good to see you Alex."

"Yes Sir. You too Sir."

Laura suppressed a smile at the boy's discomfort. "Hello Alex."

"Madame President." Alex returned holding up his hand for a small wave. "You look well."

"Sweet boy." Laura noted, not disillusioned by her weathered appearance.

"It's really happening." Emma said letting go of Alex's hand to take Laura's. "You did it."

"We all did it." Laura corrected looking around the room.

Emma followed her mother's gaze to absorb the moment and remember it forever.

"Ship reports ready to jump Admiral." Dee announced.

"Very well." Bill acknowledged pausing a moment before turning to look at Laura. "Madame President, without you we wouldn't have made it. Give the order."

Laura fought back tears at Bill's command, unable to believe the moment had finally arrived - their mission was complete. "It's been a long time coming." Laura chuckled, brushing away a stray tear. "Take us to Earth."

"In five, four, three, two, one."

 


	28. Sometimes A Great Notion

**Sometimes A Great Notion**

**Day 1245**

Earth was a wasteland and the news sent a shockwave of disillusionment and devastation throughout the fleet. Emma felt numb but not destroyed by the news. She stopped believing in Earth a long time ago. Her excitement prior to the jump had been tied to seeing the people she loved find their happy ending. Her disappointment in Earth's reality stemmed from the heartbreak she knew it caused those around her.

Emma stood back and watched Dee play with the lost toys of a child. Dualla's eyes were wide with disbelief and looked far away at something Emma could not see.

"We're going back to Galactica Dee." Emma said walking over and putting her hand on the officer's back.

"This has all happened before. This will all happen again." Dee muttered, tears falling from her face. "This will happen again. No matter where we go, this will happen again."

"We don't really know what happened." Emma offered as feeble consolation.

"Look at it. Isn't it obvious?" Dee asked slowly turning around to observe the wasteland. "It was a nuclear attack. It was the machines."

"Things are different now." Emma reminded desperate to draw Dee back. "We're working together. Cylons and humans. That's never happened before."

"It doesn't matter. It's too late." Dee said shaking her head. "We did this. We'll always do this."

"It's a shock." Emma reasoned, reaching out and rubbing Dee's arm. "We need time to absorb the information. We'll get through this."

* * *

"What are you doing out here?" Bill asked looking down to find Emma sitting on the floor next to the hatch outside his quarters.

"She kicked me out." Emma replied automatically. "She's unreachable. She's refusing to go to treatment."

"I know. Cottle told me. That's why I'm here." Bill said struggling to join Emma on the floor. "I'm getting too old for this."

"I don't know how to help her." Emma confessed resting her head on Bill's shoulder and brushing away a stray tear. "This is all she wanted. Earth. To have purpose and provide us with a home."

"We'll find a home." Bill promised turning and kissing Emma's forehead. "We'll find a home."

"What's next?" Emma asked after several minutes of silence. "Something has to happen. Morale is so low. What about the alliance? Our supplies?"

The reality of Earth might not crush Emma but the reality they faced could.

"We'll figure it out."

"But-"

"No buts. Have I ever let you down?"

"No." Emma replied shaking her head. "No."

"I'm not about to start."

"Mom's questioning everything." Emma warned, recognizing that Bill would soon go to her mother. "She tried to bait me. To get me to yell at her about you. I've never seen her like this."

"She'll be fine. I'll go talk to her." Bill said forcing himself up.

"Dad, I know you want to fix this. I wish you could but I don't think you can reach her right now."

* * *

Bill's speech brought Emma the solace she longed for and looking at the faces around her aboard Galactica, she felt she wasn't alone.

"You come from a family of great orators." Gaius noted walking over to Emma. "I recall hearing one of your grandfather's lectures as a boy."

Emma remained silent at Gaius' greeting, uncertain of his motive but confident he had one.

"The strong stance and empty promises might work for the moment but it won't last." Gaius warned. "The line has been crossed. The one ideal holding this fleet together has been shattered."

"Are you threatening me?" Emma wondered, curious of Gaius' point.

"On the contrary Miss. Adama." Gaius corrected. "You saved my life. For that I am grateful and seek to return the favor. Things are going to be dangerous. It's inevitable. No matter what your father hopes, this is no longer his fleet. Especially if there continues to be a cylon presence."

"You're joking?" Emma shot back with a hard laugh. "Now  _you're_ anti-cylon. This whole thing happened because you couldn't keep your hands off a Six. And you preach their religion!"

"This has nothing to do with me personally. Or the beliefs of my followers." Gaius continued checking over his shoulders. "But you know as well as anyone the doctrine of hate instilled in the men and women of this fleet. You can't possibly believe that will change just because the Admiral says they're our ally. Even he isn't that powerful."

 


	29. A Disquiet Follows My Soul

**A Disquiet Follows My Soul**

**Day 1331**

"I've noticed you and Alex have been touring the fleet." Kara noted shuffling a deck of cards.

"I've got time on my hand." Emma replied with a shrug.

"I thought you were playing caretaker?"

"I'm trying but my Mom is one tough terminal patient." Emma laughed in despair. "She won't let me - or anyone - take care of her. I thought she was finally letting her walls down but I can't help but feel like she's trying to put them back up."

"I see." Kara replied dealing the cards. "But you still need to address the initial topic. What are you doing around the fleet?"

Emma remained silent and arranged the cards in her hand.

"Alex and I are tracking morale. Watching for signs of mutiny."

"Mutiny?" Kara laughed. "You're not serious."

"I am. I don't think leadership on Galactica is paying enough attention to the mood within the fleet." Emma confessed taking a deep breath. "The military's role is strategy. Its decisions are based on cost-benefit analysis. This alliance makes sense. Technology for protection - a fair trade. But the reality is this isn't a black and white issue. The human element is significant. It was always Mom's strength to identify these concerns and respond to them. Lee is doing the best he can but he's not prepared."

"Did you talk to the Admiral?" Kara asked frustrated by the soundness of Emma's argument.

"I need more information first. He's not ready to handle this." Emma reasoned setting down her cards. "He's always had a blurred line when it comes to cylons. Since Athena joined the fleet, they've had a relationship that made people uncomfortable. Now it's the XO, his pregnant girlfriend, Galen, Sam, cylon leaders. He has personal relationships with all of them. He sees them as people - as family. Most people within the fleet have had no contact with Colonel Tigh and might only remember martial law and drunken testimony in which he confessed to killing his wife. I don't need to tell you about the memories people have of cylons from New Caprica."

"You have a point." Kara unwillingly admitted standing up and going to her locker. Pulling out a gun she loaded it and handed it to Emma. "That's how you unlock the safety. When you shoot, plant both feet on the ground and prepare for a kickback. Aim for the chest and you'll have a better chance of hitting your target. Show me."

"I'm not shooting this thing in here Kara!" Emma exclaimed, reluctant to even hold a gun.

"Don't shoot it. Do the safety."

Nervously holding the weapon away from herself and Kara, Emma locked and unlocked the gun.

"Keep this with you at all times. If something happens what's the safest meeting location?" Kara asked, sincerely interested in Emma's strategic opinion.

"Gaius' harem." Emma admitted with a shrug. "Galen is usually there. He knows the ship better than anyone. He knows what I'm doing and he has his ear to the ground."

"Alright." Kara agreed. "If something happens we'll meet at Baltar's."

* * *

"Come on Emma. Do you yoga with me." Laura encouraged assuming the warrior position.

Unwilling to argue, Emma stood across from Laura and mirrored her position. She knew her mother stopped her medication. Emma hated it because she didn't want to lose her. At the same time she'd rather her mother go out on her own terms and chose her own destiny. For that reason Emma remained silent on the issue and did yoga.

"Talk to me. How's life?" Laura asked between calming breaths.

Emma stared at her mother in disbelief before they both broke into giggles. Unable to maintain positions they both collapsed on the floor.

"I just wanted to pretend." Laura explained catching her breath. "That you  _might_  have a normal answer."

"Like I saw this great movie? Or I bought a really nice dress to wear on my date next weekend? Or I tried this new restaurant and it had the best seafood pasta?" Emma suggested with a smile.

"Yes. All those things." Laura said reaching out to touch Emma's face. "I'm sorry."

"Stand up." Emma ordered, unwilling to sour the mood. "One pose does not a workout make."

"Agreed." Laura replied mimicking Emma's false cheer and resuming the position. "You know it's your Dad's birthday today."

"Seriously?" Emma asked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. Not that he cares - or probably remembers."

"Why do you tell me this now?" Emma scolded looking at the clock. "I guess I can make him a card. I'm a little behind on the birthday front so I can probably get away with it."

"I'm sure he'll love it."

"What are you getting him?"

"Oh, I have a few things in mind... a sleepover." Laura admitted with a sly grin.

"Oh Gods Mom!" Emma cried with a false gag.

"I thought you'd be pleased?"

"I  _really_ don't want to think about that. Haven't I been traumatized enough?"

"Are you okay?" Bill wondered with concerned as he joined the women.

"I'm fine." Emma promised standing straight. "I was just going actually. I have a project to work on."

"Okay." Bill replied propping himself on the arm of a chair, distracted by his own thoughts.

"I'll see you later. But not  _too_ late." Emma said with a knowing grin.

"Bye Emma."

* * *

"They found the tyllium ship." Bill announced planting kisses on Laura's shoulder. "Do you care?"

"Mm-nah." Laura replied shaking her head.

"Neither do I." Bill admitted continuing with the kisses. "This is the best birthday I've had in a long time."

"Good." Laura said moving onto her back and turning her head to look at Bill.

"You're beautiful."

Laura chucked at his compliment and touched her bald head. She knew she looked sickly and frail but she believed Bill when he spoke. She felt beautiful when he looked at her.

"How can you look at me like that?" Laura couldn't help but ask. "Like I'm-"

Laura paused unable to find the right words. He looked at her in a way no man had ever looked at her. Even when they first met he looked at her similarly. She couldn't help but wonder if it was really her or just Bill. A pang of jealousy hit her at the thought she wasn't the only one.

"Like?" Bill prompted, happily watching her brain work through her emerald eyes.

"Like I'm the only person in the world."

"Because you are." Bill replied tracing his finger along her chest. "You're the only person for me Laura Roslin. I love you."

Laura blushed at his words and leaned over for a kiss. "I love you too Bill."


	30. The Oath

**The Oath**

**Day 1332**

"Good morning Sweetheart." Bill greeted cheerfully as Emma made her way to him in the corridor.

"Morning Dad. We need to talk."

"Ok. Talk."

Checking their surroundings for prying ears, Emma decided to concede location.

"I'm concerned about the fleet." Emma said walking closely and keeping her voice low. "There is a lot of tension."

"I know. We're doing what we can. Lee's working on it."

"I think this is beyond Lee, Dad."

"You're just like your brother you know?" Bill said shaking his head. "This fleet has been on edge since the beginning. He's on the other side and you're older, that's why it feels worse than it is."

Bill's interpretation of hers and Lee's concerns worried Emma and warned her to tread carefully.

"I think circumstances have changed too." Emma cautiously pressed. "Earth and the alliance alone-"

"We're dealing with it Emma." Bill assured, stopping at the CIC. "Don't worry."

Emma looked at Bill and saw a look of contentment, even a hint of a smile. Clearly her mother's present had been well received. Unable to ruin his mood Emma decided to let the subject drop.

"Okay. I know you can handle anything."

* * *

The fleet erupted much sooner than Emma had expected. The first sign of trouble was non-uniformed men, directing people to the lower levels of the ship. Grabbing a hat, Emma used it and Alex as a shield as they rushed to Gaius' compartment.

"Come here." Galen ordered pulling them aside and sitting Emma and Alex in a corner. Opening a trunk Galen pulled out two weapons and held them out. "Take these."

"I have one." Emma said grabbing Kara's gun out of her bag.

"Good. Don't miss." Galen warned nodding his head in approval. "We've got to get you off this ship. They already got your Dad. They're probably looking for you now-"

"I can't leave." Emma interrupted, standing up to face Galen and steeling herself against his intel. "Not yet. I have to wait for my Mom."

"She's coming here?" Galen asked, unaware of the president's location.

"Kara and I talked about this. She knows I'm here. She'd go get my Mom, I know it." Emma maintained on faith and not fact.

"Looks like you're right." Galen said noting the commotion at the door. "Stay here. I'll bring her to you."

Emma clutched Alex's hand as she watched Galen deliver the news to Laura.

"Your Dad will be alright Em." Alex assured with shaky confidence.

"I know." Emma said firmly, standing up and preparing for battle. "Let's go."

"Emma!" Laura exclaimed, relieved to see her daughter. "Kara said you'd be here."

"Yeah. Galen can get us off the ship."

"I know but first I need to address the fleet."

* * *

"Great speech Mom." Emma commended as they stood waiting in the secondary storage bay.

"Well my daughter spent many years lecturing me on the dangers of fear and unchallenged hatred." Laura replied with a small smile.

"Smart girl." Emma said with a tight smile, fighting the urge to pace.

"He'll be here. Don't worry." Laura assured standing in wait.

"I know. I know."

The wait was agony but Laura's unwavering confidence helped keep Emma calm. The arrival of a raptor gave her hope. So too did the arrival of Bill, Kara, Lee and Saul. Emma stood aside during her parents passionate embrace and waited until Laura pulled away from Bill before joining them.

"Looks like you were right." Bill commented with a bittersweet smile.

"You'll take care of it." Emma reminded, searching her father's eyes and relieved to see there was still a fight in them. "You never let me down."

"You got two minutes." Galen announced.

"Get on that ship." Bill ordered walking away and picking up his guns. "Mr. Tyrol, take them back the way we came. You go with them too Colonel."

"Come too far to walk out on you now Bill."

"What are you doing Sir?" Kara asked confused by the proposed plan.

"Mom get on the raptor." Emma called, her heart beat pounding in her ears.

"The Colonel and I are going to make sure the President's raptor gets out of here safely." Bill explained motioning for them to leave before returning to Laura. "Get on the ship."

"I will." Laura agreed taking him in one last time. "I do love you."

"I know."

* * *

The visit to the Basestar was much different from the last. Previously, they were barely welcomed guests. Now the cylons looked to Laura for leadership, a role she assumed easily and without discrimination. Under different circumstances Emma would have taken great pleasure in the change. Now she contented herself with silent pride.

Emma tried to stay out of the way. She sat patiently waiting for news about Galactica returning to Adama's command. She did not expect Tory's announcement that they cylons had decided to jump the ship. She listened in stunned disbelief as Tory and Sonja made an argument for running. Prepared to interject Emma was relieved to see Laura had them covered.

"No. No one believed that we would survive the cylon nuclear holocaust or the hell on New Caprica or the fifty thousand other crises we've lived through but we did. We're here. We've made this veritable habit of defying the odds. Particularly, William Adama. And he is alive-" Laura paused, gasping for breath. "He is alive- he will take command of this fleet again. And when that day comes, he's gonna know who stuck with him and who ran. Now who do you want to be? Who do you want to be?!"

"We'll discuss it." Leoban offered motioning for the group to step aside.

"You're on fire with the speeches today Mom."

"Help me sit down." Laura whispered, grabbing onto Emma's arm to keep her balance.

"Here." Emma said guiding Laura to a chair and trying her best to mask her disappointment at the reminder of her mother's illness. "Can I get you something?"

"No. I'm fine. I just need to rest." Laura insisted, taking off her glasses. "Do you think I convinced them."

"I think you terrified them." Emma replied with a smile. "The wrath of Admiral Adama will strike them dead if they leave."

"Good." Laura said taking a deep breath and leaving back in the chair. "That's what I was going for. He just needs more time."

"I know."

* * *

"You gave us quite the scare." Emma greeted rushing into Bill's arms as he entered her room.

"I thought it'd be more dramatic that way." Bill replied cupping Emma's head and holding her close.

"I think we're good on the drama."

"Agreed." Bill said taking a seat on the couch. "Mom is resting in sick bay. Cottle wanted to give her an IV."

"She'll be okay." Emma assured, eager to keep his attention to her and away from Laura. She'd longed to see her parents together but now that they were Emma couldn't help but be concerned about their increasing dependence on one another.

"I wasn't sure I'd see you two again." Bill confessed watching Emma intently.

"I had no doubts." Emma shrugged, unable to relate to his concern.

"Really?"

"There was that one minute when Zarek  _said_ you were dead but…" Emma sheepishly admitted.

Bill chuckled at her response and the memory of Laura's threats to destroy the battleship.

"I'm a little on the fence about the whole religion thing but one thing I have unwavering faith in is you. And not just me." Emma added. "The only reason the cylons didn't jump was because of you. Their faith and trust in your leadership. Considering the history, that's incredible."

"Well…" Bill trailed uncertain of how to accept such high praise.

"I know you feel betrayed but the actions taken today were orchestrated by a select few. Supported by more - yes. But out of fear for themselves and hatred for the idea of an enemy." Emma reasoned, eager to rationalize the day's events. "Alex and I went to different ships before the mutiny and the most popular sentiment was 'Admiral Adama's a great man-"

"But." Bill interjected with a hard laugh. "Thank you for the pep talk Em. I don't know what the hell is going to happen next but-"

"We'll figure it out." Emma concluded confidently, joining Bill on the couch and resting her head on his shoulder. "Let's think about better things."

"Such as?"

"What would you be doing on Caprica right now? If the attack never happened." Emma clarified, closing her eyes for rest and to envision whatever her father told her.

"It's the middle of the night so I'd probably be sleep." Bill replied with a small smile.

"Come on." Emma pressed, nudging him lightly. "It's 1 _p.m._  on Caprica."

"It can be anything I want?" Bill asked looking down at Emma.

"Anything in the universe." Emma agreed, nodding her head slightly as she fought sleep.

"I'd be at a grill cooking my family's secret hamburger recipe."

"You have a secret burger recipe?"

"Yep. My father showed it to me and his father to him. I shared it with my boys - and now my girl." Bill said placing a light kiss on Emma's head. "Combine beef, pork and lamb. Season it with a bit of salt and pepper. Put a quarter size piece of brie in the center and grill until a hint of cheese bubbles out the sides."

"Perhaps this was a bad idea. Now I'm starving." Emma groaned, salivating at her father's description.

Bill chuckled and agreed to move on. "We'd be at the cabin - all of us. You, Laura, Lee, Kara...Zak. It'd be loud. Lots of laughing and rough housing. Everyone would be safe and healthy."

Her father's fantasy reminded Emma of the fun she had on Cloud 9 with Kara and Lee. She tried to imagine what things would have been like if that carefree morning had been typical. If it included both her brothers, her parents and the luxury of being nothing special but just another day.

"Sounds perfect." Emma muttered, curling up closer to Bill and allowing the sweet dream to take over.

 


	31. Someone To Watch Over Me

**Someone To Watch Over Me**

**Day 1373**

"Emma!" Ellen greeted crossing the crowded cafeteria to give her a hug. "You're so grown up."

"Hi." Emma returned with a smile. "It's the stress. It's aging me. I need your cylon secrets."

"Nonsense. You're beautiful." Ellen insisted pulling her over to a table. "Thankfully, you got your mother's looks."

"You heard."

"Heard? I already knew." Ellen replied, waving aside any alternative. "The minute Saul mentioned Bill's tryst with Laura at some cabin it was perfectly obvious."

"You didn't think about mentioning this to me?" Emma wondered skeptical of Ellen's story.

"It wasn't my place." Ellen replied with a carefree shrug.

"You're still Ellen." Emma noted with pleasure.

"I am." Ellen agreed. "But you're not the same Emma. What's wrong?"

"Basically everything." Emma replied looking down at the tray virtually empty of food.

"Are you still seeing Alex?" Ellen asked. "I was hoping to run into him. Is he on Galactica?"

"He is." Emma confirmed, her mood brightening at the mention of Alex's name. "And yes, we're still together. He definitely provides me those rare moments of... contentment."

"You're in love." Ellen observed with satisfaction as Emma's face light up.

"Yes." Emma admitted. "But now's not exactly the best time for it. Everything is falling apart."

"Things have been falling apart for a long time." Ellen reminded with a raised eyebrow. "Where's the Emma I know? The girl with fire in her eyes and ready to take on any fight? I'd think the alliance would have encouraged you more."

Emma smirked at the memory of her former self. "I guess I just feel lost."

"Laura was close to her mother wasn't she?"

"Yeah." Emma replied, caught off-guard by the mention of her deceased grandmother.

"When she died what happened?" Ellen pressed eager to bring back the girl she knew.

"I don't know. I imagine she was pretty depressed but -"

"But she survived." Ellen finished taking Emma's hand. " She championed causes and fought for what she believed in. She worked to make sure the colonies valued education as a tribute to her mother. And she became President of the colonies in a time a crisis and held her position with dignity while fighting a horrible disease. She raised a beautiful, compassionate daughter who is wise beyond her years and capable of so much. Don't let your fire die with your mother Emma, let it burn brighter for the both of you."

* * *

It felt like deja vous entering the prison cell to visit Sharon. Fear clung to Emma the same as it had before. The uncertainty of her visit and anxiety about the person she would meet.

Picking up the phone Emma waited for Boomer to do the same.

"What do you want?" Boomer snapped, keeping her body to the side.

"You promised me a game of cards remember?"

"Go away Emma." Boomer said shaking her head but not hanging up the phone.

"We use to be friends." Emma reminded thinking back to the cheerful pilot she first met.

"That was a long time ago."

"What happened? You were part of this fleet." Emma asked desperate for understanding.

"I wasn't part of this fleet. None of you cared about me. Cally shot me and what was her punishment? 30 days in the brig?" Boomer replied with disgust.

"Things were different. You shot the Admiral. We didn't know what was going on."

"Then on New Caprica. No one reached out to me. No one thanked me for getting a reprieve or trying to bring unity."

"When you came to New Caprica, it was at the point of a gun." Emma gently reminded. "It was impossible to understand your intentions. Cavill had said cylons wanted to be the best machines and were removing themselves from the human equation. You had to expect pushback."

"My replacement didn't seem have any problems."

"Sharon was in the brig. Her and Helo spent years fighting suspicion and prejudice. They still do. She's constantly proving herself to the fleet." Emma shot back defensively.

"She stole my life. My identity. I'm Sharon Valerii. She's just another Eight."

"She's Sharon Agathon." Emma noted taken aback by the hatred in Boomer's eyes. "You decide your fate Boomer. No matter what Athena did or the Admiral or Cavill or anyone. You make your own choices."

* * *

"Drinks on me." Emma said taking a seat at the bar next to Kara.

"My favorite words." Kara said flagging down the bartender. "What's the occasion?"

"Friends. Many of whom are on the spectrum of death." Emma said holding up her shot and tipping it to Kara.

"To me." Kara said downing the glass.

"And Boomer and Sam."

"You didn't talk to her did you?"

"Briefly." Emma admitted, setting down the empty glass. "The last time I saw her was three years ago in sick bay after she shot herself in the face."

"Damn. That was three years ago?" Kara cringed at time gone by. "We've been at this a long time."

"Yeah." Emma agreed. "Anyway, I'm not sure what I expected but she's not what I remembered. There was an emptiness in her eyes. Hatred. I don't know."

"Don't waste your time. She doesn't have much of it anyway." Kara suggested accepting another drink.

"And down the list. How's Sam?"

"Braindead." Kara replied shaking her head. "Sam deserved a better fate than this. He was a good man."

"You made him happy Kara. He loves you." Emma reminded, aware that Kara's thoughts weren't with his health.

"He's a frakkin idiot. He probably would have been better off if I left him on Caprica then having to deal with my shit."

"You know that's not true." Emma protested rolling her eyes. "You two were happy. There were good times on New Caprica."

"I guess." Kara shrugged, turning to look at Emma. "I can't do this him. Let him waste. They want to put him in some soup. I just -"

"Sam's alive Kara. And so are you." Emma reminded setting down her empty glass. "There has to be a reason."

* * *

"Scoot." Emma ordered walking over to Laura.

"Yes M'am." Laura replied with a smile, slowly moving to the side of the bed. "You look cheerful."

"I am."

"May I ask why?" Laura wondered, inspecting Emma's face for a hint of the source of her new found happiness.

"Why not? I have the best Mom in the universe, an amazing dad, loving boyfriend, great friends, a human-cylon alliance -"

"You've been drinking haven't you?" Laura guessed, shaking her in disapproval.

"Yes but I'm not drunk." Emma quickly clarified. "Ellen just reminded me of - of me."

"Ellen Tigh?"

"The one and only." Emma replied nodding her head. "She doesn't know this but she reminded me of something Leoban told me when we destroyed the Hub. He told me that I was special because of my parents. And he's right. I'm the living legacy of the two greatest leaders the universe has ever known."

"I dare say you have the confidence of my subconscious." Laura said with a painful chuckle.

"I have big shoes to fill but I'm ready. I have a feeling…" Emma trailed taking a deep breath.

" _You_  have a feeling?"

"I'm overdue wouldn't you say?" Emma replied with a knowing smile. "I get the sense that something big is about to happen."

"Yeah?" Laura prompted. "Something good I hope."

Emma paused to evaluate her emotions. "I think so. Leoban also told me that I'd find peace. I don't feel it yet but I sense it. It's close."

Laura nodded approvingly. "I'm glad. I want you to find peace."

"Me too. I want it for all of us."

 


	32. Daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that this story is written to take place within the show and every scene is kept (although I like to forget about the flashbacks). It's a beautiful but depressing show to love. There is another chapter so hopefully that helps.

**DayBreak**

**Days 1380**

The empty walls of the Admiral's Quarters was one of the most painful sights for Emma. It had been her safe haven for so long, she didn't know where she would turn next. She forced herself to set aside her own concerns and concentrate on being there for her father. As difficult as it was for her to part with the Galactica, she knew it was a hundred times harder for him.

But it was the right decision. One that bolstered Emma's confidence about his ability to handle the mounting pressures and tragedies. Emma was determined to help in whatever way she could and committed herself to assisting in packing up his home with as much cheer as she could summons.

"I'm pretty sure I read every book in here." Emma guessed filling up another box as she and Bill packed up his quarters.

"I bet." Bill replied, remaining focused on his task. "You use to read a lot."

"I like to read but I read more that first year on the ship than I ever have. It was the best excuse I had to come to Galactica and see you."

"I was wondering what happened to my bookworm."

"Don't get me wrong. This fleet use to be pretty boring. Remember when our biggest problem was water?" Emma joked, hoping to elicit a smile but her effort proved unsuccessful. Turning her attention to a nearby picture of her father and his two sons, Emma picked it up and walked over to him. "How old is Lee in this picture?"

"Lee is 10 and Zak is 8." Bill said taking the frame and tracing his finger over his lost son.

"So that's what you looked like when you met Mom?"

"I guess it is. I never really thought of that." Bill realized reaching out for Emma's head and giving her a kiss. "Thank you for helping me with this."

"Don't thank me yet." Emma warned as the final box was closed. "We have to save Hera, Dad. You know we have to. She's alive, we all sense it. I'm throwing in the cards. Be it the Gods or a God or whatever. Something is happening. Something  _has_ happened. None of this should have happened. You can pick whatever person, place or thing you want. We're part of something, some divine plan that has led to unity between humans and cylons after thousands of years of fighting. Hera is the symbol of that unity. The first sign of what was and is to come. We can't abandon that. We can't allow Cavill to destroy that shining example of what our world can be. A world in which we can lay aside our hate, our pain and our prejudice to come together and search for a better tomorrow."

"I've been wondering what happened to  _that_ girl too." Bill said with a slight smile after Emma finished her speech.

"And?" Emma pressed, hopeful for a favorable response.

"And I'll think about it."

* * *

"Sharon?" Emma called entering the Agathon's quarters and finding her friend motionless on the bed. "Hey."

Sharon remained frozen and unresponsive to Emma's entrance. Walking over to her friend, Emma knelt down and touched Sharon's arm as a gesture of support. Her affection was immediately rebuffed as Sharon pulled away.

"It's over. It's all over." Sharon mumbled. "It was all for nothing."

"It's not over." Emma protested, shaking her head. "We're going to get her. We're going to get Hera."

"I never should have thought I was different." Sharon continued ignoring Emma's words and looking into distant space.

"I'm a machine. A copy. I'm not a person. I'm not a wife or a mother."

"Sharon you're not listening. Listen to me. This isn't a recon mission. We're going to battle." Emma pleaded, desperate to reach Athena in her trance. "Hera's special Sharon. You are special. You've changed the fate of two peoples."

The sound of the hatch caught Emma's attention but not Sharon's.

"He's doing it." Helo announced with a grin.

"I know." Emma replied standing. "I tried talking to her but I'll leave that in your capable hands. I need to get ready."

* * *

"Don't just lay there. Get up." Emma ordered pulling open stepping through the curtain and setting Laura's clothes on the bed. "The Admiral won't wait forever."

"He's going after her?" Laura asked with wide eyes, weakly attempting to pull down the sheet.

"Yep. Maybe we can finally get the answer to the Opera House." Emma suggested helping Laura sit up. "Save your strength. Let me do this."

Laura nodded her reluctant consent and allowed her daughter to dress her.

"Where is she?"

"I'm not sure but Sam knows." Emma said, leaning her mother against her as she pulled up her pants. "This is it. Everything we've been waiting for."

"And your feelings?" Laura asked inspecting Emma with narrow eyes.

"I feel better than I have in a long time. I know where I am, I'm not lost." Emma replied looking into her mother's eyes. "I think we're going to find our home."

"You two ready?" Alex asked from the other side of the curtain.

"We're ready." Laura called out as loudly as she was able. When Alex entered she reached out for his extended arm. "Let's go get the Admiral."

* * *

"I was hoping to avoid seeing you like this." Emma said sitting next to Sam, a brief moment alone before his transfer. "I wanted to visit you after it happened but there was so much activity…"

Emma forced herself to look up at Sam and shook her head.

"Fine. I didn't come because I was scared. I hate the sick bay. The joke's on me now though because I'm going to help Ishay and Mom there during the trip." Emma revealed cringing at the thought. "Here's hoping I don't faint in the triage."

Emma paused and waited for a response.

"We all have our jobs to do." Emma agreed with her silent friend. "When I was a girl I wanted to be a vet. Later a musician. I'd finally settled on professional tennis player when all this happen. I've since been a secretary, engineer, teacher, case manager and now medic. All with a 10th grade education."

"You were the best friend a girl could ask for Samuel Anders. It was always easy with you." Emma said brushing away fallen tears. "No fusses, no fights. Unconditional support and companionship. It's been 48 day and I still can't believe it. I'm just waiting for you to come back…"

"We've got to get moving." Sonja said coming to the door.

"That's my queue. Keep us safe out there Sam."

* * *

Emma missed the battle. So distracted by wounded she had only a moment to note her mother's disappearance before moving on to the next patient. With only a couple people available to assist with the dozens of casualties, Emma had no time to notice the battle was over and the war won.

"I've got one more for you." Bill said holding Laura up with Lee's assistance and guiding her to a bed.

"Mom!" Emma exclaimed, panicked by the sight of Laura collapsed in bed.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Laura assured, weakly pulling herself up the bed. "We got Hera. Just like the vision. We got Hera."

Emma rubbed Laura's back and let out a sigh of relief that was followed by an unexpected wave of serenity.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure." Bill admitted, exchanging glances with Lee.

"But we found a planet and it appears to be habitable."

"Habitable." Emma gasped in disbelief.

"Let's not get carried away." Lee warned, bracing them all for disappointment. "It could just be a place to load up on supplies."

"No." Emma said shaking her head. "This is it. It's the end. We made it."

* * *

Emma's senses were correct. The planet was lush with life and conducive to colonization. As the Adama men surveyed the land. Emma waited patiently by her mother's side.

"What's this?" Laura asked waking up from a nap. She picked up Emma's hand that rested on her arm and held it close to her face to inspect the ring on her finger.

"Alex proposed." Emma said with a grin. "I said yes."

"Good." Laura replied with a smile. "You really should thank me because your Dad wanted to tell him no. Now he really is losing all his girls."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. Look out for him for me. He's somehow convinced himself I'm going to live forever." Laura said with a hard laugh. "I'm not convinced I'll make it to the surface."

"You'll make it."

"I want to. I can feel it - the peace you mentioned." Laura revealed closing her eyes. "I feel like I've accomplished my purpose."

"We should do it now." Emma said fighting the lump in her throat and looking up to the ceiling in a futile attempt to hold back tears. "The goodbye. Dad will be back soon and I want you two to be together."

"Goodbye..." Laura repeated in disbelief, holding her hand to Emma's face.

"I keep thinking about how angry I was when you brought me here. I was such a brat."

"No-"

"I was." Emma insisted with a weak laugh. "These years have been awful. Dreadful, depressing, soul crushing… but they're the best years of my life. I wouldn't trade them for anything."

"They were pretty incredible." Laura agreed, tears streaming down her face. "I'm trying to think of advice. That Mom stuff. I feel like you already know it all."

"I had a great teacher." Emma reminded. "I'll carry those lessons with me forever and I'll pass them on to my children."

"Children." Laura moaned, pained by the notion. "You make me feel old."

"We have to start making babies remember?" Emma said kissing Laura's hand. "We'll wait a little bit. Get married first."

"A lesson you didn't learn from me."

"Maybe not." Emma conceded. "But I learned love from you. The maternal love that will take you to the edge of the universe and the epic love - the kind you find in fairytales."

"I don't think you remember fairytales, Sweetheart." Laura replied with a pained laugh.

"Perhaps." Emma agreed, looking up to see her father. "But your prince charming is here in the form of an Admiral."

"You ready to go?" Bill asked walking over to Emma and rubbing her back.

"I'm going to wait for Alex." Emma said leaning over to give Laura a hug. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay.

* * *

"Have you decided where you two will go?" Lee asked as he, Emma and Kara stood around a table looking at survey maps.

"We want to stay with the Tighs. They're family. Helo and Sharon want to stay close too." Emma said tracing her fingers over her new home. "It'll be nice to be together."

"What about the wedding?" Kara asked with a half smile. "Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you." Emma grinned. "It's too new. We haven't had time to talk about it. I do know I'll have a legitimate flower girl in Hera."

"Not as cool as mine but hey." Kara replied with a shrug.

"How's your Mom?" Lee asked, surprised by Emma's calm.

"She doesn't have much time." Emma admitted, shaking her head. "But she made it. And she's with Dad so I know she's happy."

"Speaking of…" Lee said moving passed Emma to the entrance of the tent.

The three watched somberly as Bill carried Laura to the Raptor and made their way to meet them as Emma rushed straight to the ship.

"Mom." Emma whispered taking the seat opposite her mother in the Raptor and tapping her gently on the shoulder. "It's me."

"Emma." Laura called lifting her heavy eyelids and reaching weakly for any part of her daughter. "Your Dad is taking me to see animals."

"You'll love it. It'll remind you of our trips to the zoo." Emma said with a sad smile.

Laura's laugh turned into a heavy cough and Emma swiftly stood to help sit her mother up straight. When she was stable Emma sat back down.

"It's a beautiful earth Mom. You did it." Emma said planting a kiss on Laura's forehead.

"I love you." Laura whispered, failing to lift her hand to comfort Emma.

"You ready?" Bill asked climbing onto the Raptor.

"She's ready." Emma replied giving her one last kiss before turning to her father. "This is not goodbye okay? I'm going to see you. I need you to give me away." Emma reminded, firmly looking into Bill's eyes.

"I'll see you." Bill promised.

"Be safe. I love you." Emma said giving him a quick hug. "I love you both."

Emma left and took her place next to Lee. Forcing herself to look up at the window, she smiled and waved to her mother, waiting for the Raptor to turn before falling into Lee's arms.

"It'll be okay Emma." Lee promised holding her tightly.

"I know." Emma replied nodding her head. "I should go find Alex. I'll see you?"

"Yeah." Lee agreed holding on to her shoulder for a second longer before letting go.

"Good." Emma said turning to Kara. "You're a hero Kara Thrace."

"I don't know who you're talking about." Kara replied brushing aside the remark.

"You're an idol… or something like that." Emma took a deep breath and gave Kara a hug. "I'm going to miss you. Say hi to Sam for me." Emma whispered in her ear before pulling away and turning to leave.

"It's been a hell of a ride." Kara called after her.

"So say we all."

* * *

_**5 Year Later** _

" _How's he doing?" Lee asked sitting down next Emma in front of a fire._

" _Not well." Emma confessed, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. "He's sick - really sick. But he refuses to leave the cabin. It's a long trip and I can't make it like I use to. We've got our hands full down here and I can't go trekking miles with Adam and Roslin…"_

" _I'll go."_

" _You've been gone a long time Lee. He's not the person you knew." Emma warned shaking her head. "He held on for the wedding but we had it up there. He buried himself with her. His soul is gone. All that's left is a body."_

" _I'll go." Lee repeated, bracing himself for the reality that laid before him. "I'll make sure they're together."_


	33. The Cabin

_The last thing Bill wanted was company. After another blowout fight with Carolann, in which threats were made and barware was thrown, he would have happily never saw another woman in his life. But there was something about this Laura Roslin that struck him in a way he wasn't prepared for. Her confidence drew him in and left him curious._

_He knew she wouldn't get what she wanted in her attempt to reach the landlord and he used that time to figure out what he wanted. Carolann would hate him being there with another woman but she told him she wanted a divorce so what would it matter? Bill knew she wouldn't go through with it and he couldn't bring himself to admit they didn't work but she would never know. There was an extra bed. What was the harm?_

_Bill tried to keep to himself. He used his book and drinks as distractions but he couldn't resist watching her. He found his eyes wandered to admire her relax in the the sun while reading a book or floating in an inner tube. She was so effortlessly flawless that Bill found himself drinking more in an attempt to keep his thoughts too clouded to focus on her._

_The cocktails left him on edge and he paced himself when she came over and asked about lunch. He didn't want to seem over eager. His suppressed interest annoyed her and he knew it. Her determined air entertained him._

_Bill waited until the evening to approach her. He'd given himself time to collect his bearings and perhaps avoid embarrassing himself. Laura was fun. Her dancing eyes and bright smile sparked something inside of him he had forgotten was there. Bill didn't mean to win every hand. He barely paid attention to the game. Instead he reminded himself not too look at her too often._

_The game change altered his focus. She reminded him of his boys and there was guilt. He wondered if she shared in his emotions. Her indignation at the suggestion of children surprised him. It wasn't that he felt all women should be mothers but with the joy he received from his sons, he believed all people should want children._

_It didn't take long for him to forget about their difference. Laura's hypnotic movement called out to his most basic emotions. He wanted her and his clouded mind blocked any reservations. Holding her close Bill took in every part of her to convince himself that she was real. His marriage had gone cold years ago. Carolann lacked interest and their relationship had been absent of passion for longer than Bill could remember. They went through the motions but there was no intimacy. Pausing to look into Laura's eyes, Bill felt a connection to her, a bond that could not be explained._

_He wanted to hold on to those feelings for as long as he could. It was difficult to control himself but he longed to draw out the evening, to bask in Laura's affection and satisfy her every need._

_Laura was unlike any woman he had ever met. Sure of herself and her actions, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of man would let her go. Forced to admit his own sin, Bill lacked the remorse he knew he should have felt. Instead he accepted the pleasure and decided to live for the moment._

_Waking up alone was a disappointment. He understood that it was a night and should be left at that but he wanted her to know that it wasn't a night of convenience. He made her breakfast and sought her out. Finding her in the crystal water she looked more beautiful than ever. The red suit perfectly contrasted her porcelain skin and highlighted her auburn hair. His admiration humored her but he didn't mind because he enjoyed watching her smile._

_The darkening sky gave him hope that they'd have more time together. And he waited for her with a towel when it began to rain. Laura's request for recommendations on how they would spend their time was a relief. It let him know, she enjoyed his company at least a little._

_Bill went back and forth on the idea of inviting her to dinner. He wanted to do something special for her and didn't know what else he could do. Turned out nearly anything else would have been a better idea. She took the waiter's error with humor but it gnawed at him. His infidelity. Putting Laura in the position of being 'the other woman'. It wasn't who he wanted to be._

_What Bill didn't want was to be married. He suppressed the feelings as much as he could but in the dead of night he couldn't deny it. They weren't right for each other and perhaps they never had been but she was the mother of his sons and he owed it to them to make it work. Laura's presence made it harder; thankfully, she asked for nothing beyond a good time._

_Laying under the stars brought him peace. It was the one constant in his life. The dream of being an Admiral entertained him. So improbable a goal. He knew without a doubt she had a better chance of becoming president. He'd vote her._

_As the night moved on he knew they ought to go inside but he lingered, too comfortable to move. He experienced a peace he had nearly forgotten and felt the need to hold on to it for as long as she would let him. The decision to reveal his inner thoughts didn't go as he planned. He regretted giving her the impression that he felt their time together was a mistake. His concerns were broader, deeper. Laura wasn't interested in depth but she chose to humor him with a response. A reminder that his children were his legacy._

_Their time together was coming to an end and Bill wanted to know more about his illusive companion. She was open to affection but closed off to everything else and Bill decided to use that to his advantage. He was not nearly as smoothed as he thought he was and Laura saw easily through him. Dismayed by her recoil, Bill felt worse when she revealed that her mother had died. It was a mistake that would have closed Carolann off for days but not Laura. Instead she decided to turn the tables and demand answers from him._

_It was a rookie mistake and a punishment he deserved. Forced to admit his failure in the light of day was difficult but slightly therapeutic. It reminded him of his priorities._

_Emerson's words had always brought him solace and serenity. It forced him to think of the world outside himself. He'd read it so often he knew the words by heart and finishing the book generally took little time. Now he found himself distracted. Laura's glistening body and bright suit were too lovely too resist. Somehow he managed to get the best of both worlds - her presence and his book. Bill didn't start with love on purpose, he was reading from the selections on compensation, but perhaps it was fate. He felt that he could read to her forever._

_He didn't want to leave. Or if he did he wanted to take her with him. His bags were packed and she stood in the hall, looking angelic in a long, white nightgown. He kissed her goodbye and reluctantly headed for the door when she called back to him._

" _Don't go Bill. Stay. I miss you."_

" _I missed you too."_


End file.
